Blessings in Disguise
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: Everyone knows the story. A panda chasing a girl down a street in the rain then after knocking her out carries her to the Tendo Dojo where it is revealed that she is a he. What would happen if it started earlier ossover by elements used from DBZ. Hope you guys like the new name.
1. Chapter 1

This story is something that we've had simmering away for a little while hopefully getting better with age as it has been edited no less than three times. Hey I was the on talking.

Chris here taking the floor from Shane I had something to say before we started this epic tale. I know that some of you aren't going to like this story so don't read it. But on the off chance that you do and have the desire to flame us we have one thing to say.

You took the words right out of my mouth oh well you already said it. Like he said we have on thing to say.

(Together) **BRING IT ON!**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 1

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

Everyone knows the story. A panda chasing a girl down a street in the rain then after knocking her out carries her to the Tendo Dojo where it is revealed that she is a he. This story follows a possibility that has been on my mind for some time though I must say it's writing itself. Enjoy.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"But darling I can't allow you to take my baby away from me." Nodoka cried to her husband as she did her best to remove her son from his arms.

"I sorry dear. It's for the child's own benefit that I take him with me." Genma replied as he attempted to walk out the door carrying an eighteen month old Ranma. Only to be stopped by Nodoka beating over the head with anything that wasn't tied down.

"No." There went a pillow. "You can't." There went a flower pot. "Take." There went the lamp a gift from her late mother. "My baby." It end by her smashing Genma with the table. "Away from me." Nodoka finished panting.

Sitting up with pieces of the broken table falling around him Genma turned to his wife with an almost pleading look in his eyes.

"Nodoka I wouldn't do this if I thought there was anyway around it." Genma calmly explained.

"But he's only a child." Nodoka pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"He cannot have his mother as a distraction to keep him from mastering the disciplines of the Saotome school of anything goes Martial Arts." Genma stated as he pulled a piece of paper from his gi and began to write on it as he was speaking. "I Genma Saotome do hereby swear to make Ranma the worlds strongest and most honorable martial artist. If we fail in any way we will both commit ritual seppuku." Finished writing he pressed his ink covered thumb on the paper thus signing it.

Turning to Ranma Genma continued. "To properly seal the contract I will let Ranma make his own choice." as he spoke he put ink on Ranma's hand before saying. "Now son if you wish to train with me as a martial artist put your handprint upon the contract. If not go to your mother."

Looking at the paper Ranma happily slapped his hand against it delighted that his hand print remained on the page.

'_He seems so happy about this I can't stand in his way.'_ Nodoka thought as she sorrowfully allowed Genma to leave with Ranma in tow.

'_Forgive me Nodoka you will thank me for this later_.' Genma thought as he disappeared down the street.

**Four Years later**

"Curse you Saotome." Yelled a large man as he sprinted after a quickly rolling yatai. "How could you betray me."

"Sorry Kuonji but I can't take some sickly girl on this kind of journey. She'd only get in the way." The bald man pulling the cart stated trying his best to accelerate himself and the cart away from his pursuer. "By the way thanks for the stand. It'll really come in handy."

"Damn it Saotome. Get back here." The chasing okonomiyaki chef demanded. On top of the cart a five year old boy waved at the man chasing, an innocent smile on his face.

"Bye Mr. Kuonji. It was fun." The boy exclaimed, sticking out his tongue at the chef. The man only growled and continued his running, but soon realized the distance between him and his target was growing greater. Damn that Saotome could really run.

"I'm gonna kill you. When I get my hands on you Saotome I'm gonna carve your eyes out with my rusty spatulas. Do you hear me? I'm gonna shove a burner up your ass and raw batter down your throat and use your stomach as my new grill." He yelled before he slowed down to a stop. He couldn't chase after the man forever after all he had a sick daughter that needed his support. That was far more important. Though he did make a mental note to write those threats down when he got back. He didn't want to forget his promises unlike some people.

Speaking of some people, Genma Saotome grinned when he realized he was no longer being chased. Always a good sign when someone gave up after they had lost. Now all that was left was to escape to someplace where he couldn't easily be found just in case.

"Why did Mr. Kuonji sound so angry?" Ranma asked from the top of the cart looking over the side at his father. Genma just laughed nervously still running with the cart.

"No reason boy. He was just playing around." He replied. At least Genma hoped he was playing around. A mental image of the Kuonji man standing over his torn open corpse cooking okonomiyaki on his innards suddenly popped into his head though he quickly shook it to clear his thoughts.

"Say boy how does the beach sound to you? We can get lots of training by swimming." Genma said leaving out the 'all the way to china' part. He doubted Kuonji was that determined. He probably wouldn't get very far with that sickly daughter of his anyway.

"Sure thing pop." Ranma replied before turning his head back the way they came. He briefly wondered what his friend Ucchan was doing just before his house disappeared behind a hill.

OOooOOooOOooOO

"We finally made it. A few years ahead of schedule but we made it." Genma stated as he overlooked the legendary training grounds of Jusenkyo almost a year after they had left the shores of Japan.

"Are you ready to put you training thus far to the test boy?" Genma asked Ranma as he looked down at the little boy.

"You bet." Ranma said a smile plastered on his face as they dropped their backs.

"Oh good sirs it is nice of you to visit the cursed springs of jusenkyo." A fat chinese man said in greeting as he approached the pair.

"Come on Ranma let's see how good you are." Genma commanded as he jumped onto one of the bamboo poles followed By Ranma.

After a minute Ranma was able to balance himself on the bamboo without wobbling.

"Ready boy?" Genma asked sternly receiving a nod from Ranma he continued. "Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're my son."

"Oh good sirs is not good to do this these springs is very cursed. Each spring have own tragic story." The guide called but his cries went unheeded as the two combatants went at each other.

"Now prepare yourself boy!" Genma yelled out. Both leaped off their respective poles at each other and began to trade blows. Genma smirked as Ranma was doing just as he had taught him, using his smaller body to his advantage to avoid his attacks. Of course he was going easy on his son to let him gain some experience. They broke apart from each other landing on different bamboo poles on opposite sides of a spring.

"But sirs is very dangerous." The guide tried telling the pair.

"You'll pay for that pop." Ranma cried as he launched himself at Genma only to be swatted away plummeting into the water below.

"Keep your mind focused otherwise you'll never win." Genma said surprise crossing his features as a now red haired Ranma jumped out of the spring and landed on a nearby Bamboo pole.

"Is to bad he fall into Nyanneechuan 'spring of drowned girl' there very tragic story of girl who drown in spring 1500 year ago. Legend say whoever fall in spring take body of young girl." The guide said shaking his head.

"What? You think you could have told us sooner?" Genma yelled at the guide not paying attention to Ranma-chan who took this opportunity to land a hit on her father.

"That one is Shonmaoneechuan 'spring of drowned panda'. Most tragic story of panda who drown in spring over 2000 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take on body of panda." The guide said as if he were reciting a memorized line he had repeated many times before.

"Take that old man. Try underestimating me why don'cha." Ranma-chan yelled pleased with her success at hitting her father not paying attention to the guide. The look of triumph was replaced by one of shock as she watched a panda with her father's gi barely hanging on jump out of the water. Turning she jumped from one bamboo pole to the next trying to get away from the panda whom was in hot pursuit. Thankfully she didn't lose her balance till she reached the edge of the springs thus avoiding falling into another spring.

"Rar rar rar." The now panda Genma said before realizing that he wasn't human rendering him unable to speak as he grabbed hold of Ranma-chan to reprimand her.

Before he could brood on it though he was hit by scalding hot water.

"What was that for?" Genma bellowed realizing that he was human again. Looking at the guide he saw that he was holding a still steaming pot.

"Hot water reverse effects of spring making you human good sir." The guide said as he sat down on the now empty pot. "But only last till hit with cold water."

"Dad can we leave? I don't like this place." Ranma said as he looked at Genma pleadingly.

Nodding Genma shouldered his pack and began to leave with Ranma close behind.

They didn't make it a mile before they heard thunder warning them that it was going to start raining shortly.

They weren't disappointed as it started pouring a few minutes later.

Ranma didn't notice as he changed from a he to a she. The same couldn't be said for Genma as he grew in height and girth before plopping down on all fours growling in annoyance.

A short time later Genma spotting a cave began pushing Ranma-chan towards it. She went willingly wishing to get out of the rain.

When they reached the cave Genma pulled the pack off his back and began rummaging through it glad he had been turned into a panda and not some other bear as he retained some dexterity. He placed the biggest pot they had outside to catch rainwater.

While Genma was doing this Ranma-chan pulled some dry clothing from her pack. As she changed her clothes she noticed something was missing. Looking at Genma with fear on her face she said. "Pop it fell off."

'_Looks like I'm going to have to tell him the difference between boys and girls sooner than I would of liked. Like when he was sixteen or older.' _Genma thought as he turned back to the task at hand.

Upon pulling it from his pack he realized that setting up the camp stove would be a challenge. After several attempts he had yet to thread the hose onto the fuel tank.

"Do you want some help? Ranma-chan asked seeing her father struggling to perform a simple task.

Throwing her an angry look Genma made it clear that he needed to do this himself. After another minute he finally succeeded. Looking at the pot of water outside he was satisfied that it was full enough.

Giving Ranma-chan a look that said he didn't want any help he used his teeth to drag the pot inside and with some difficulty set it on the burner spilling some in the process. Next he tried to light the burner but found that striking a match was to much to ask of his paws and grudgingly handed it off to Ranma-chan.

With a flash of light Ranma lit the burner while Genma adjusted the flame.

He waited till the water was bearably hot as he didn't wish to boil himself to death. Turning to look at Ranma-chan he pointed to the water.

"No thanks I can't really tell the difference." Ranma-chan answered pulling her legs to her chest.

Shrugging Genma poured the pot over his head glad that it was hot enough to change him back. Turning the burner off he pulled dry clothes out of his pack glad he was human for now. Looking back toward Ranma-chan he saw that she was searching for something down the front of her pants. Sighing Genma began trying to explain.

"Ranma girls don't...that is boys have..." he started stopped and cleared his throat trying to figure out how best to explain. As a plan started to form in his head he placed his hand on her shoulder. "You see it's like this..."

OOooOOooOOooOO

I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and the story that follows. On another subject nothing to do with this story but after watching Naruto recently. I hope that someone else besides me noticed this but I realized that Konohamaru is named after the leaf village Konoha-Maru. If someone else noticed this please tell me so that I know I'm not crazy.

Don't you mean us you dope?

Well yes. Hey who are you calling a dope Chris.

I rest my case please review readers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 2

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

Six years had passed since that fateful visit to Jusenkyo and Genma has decided it's about time Ranma had a proper education as he had about exhausted his knowledge on the subjects covered. But first he had to find a place to stay.

Armed with an ad he walked up to what appeared to be a very run down apartment complex.

"Ranma could you run to the store while I negotiate with the landlord." Genma requested as he hand Ranma-chan some yen and a list.

Watching as his son currently daughter walked down the street it pained him to see that he seemed to enjoy his curse.

At 12 years old Ranma-chan was becoming more and more girlish by the day. Her voice was undeniably female now and her hair had grown enough to fall across her back which didn't help identifying his true gender at a casual glance. It wasn't easy to find a barber on the side of the road and darn it the boy actually seemed to _like _having long hair.

Worst of all the boy rarely bothered to change back these days. Hot water was simply too hard to come by and whenever the opportunity arose Genma ended up needing it more than the boy did as his curse wasn't human. Genma was beginning to become a bit concerned that Ranma didn't seem to care that he was a girl. That among other things was why Genma had decided on settling down in one spot for awhile. Maybe with a roof over their heads and running water on tap he could see his son as he was born more often. That was the plan anyhow.

Taking in the buildings appearance before walking in he saw that what parts of the brick wall weren't covered by vines were on the verge of crumbling. Entering he saw that the interior wasn't much better. '_I should be able to get him to lower the rent some.'_

"You open to accepting new tenants?" Genma asked the man sitting behind the desk.

"That depends on what you're willing to pay." The landowner answered.

Showing the man the add he asked. "Is this price correct?"

"It was last I checked." The man said looking at the old add.

'_Looks like I'll have to resort to desperate measures.' _Genma thought as it appeared that the man wasn't willing to budge on the price.

"I beg you please allow me to stay for less. I am but a poor martial artist with a young child to support. I need the money to keep us fed. Surely you wouldn't allow a man and his 12 year old to starve on the streets?" Genma begged groveling on the floor and crying crocodile tears.

The owner sat there speechless at what Genma was saying as he expected him to turn him down and haggle for a lower price but this was to much.

Unfazed Genma continued. "Did I mention I was a skilled laborer? Let me stay for free and I'll help you with repairs whatever you need."

Coming out of his shock the landlord began. "I do have an opening for a handyman if your interested. You can have your pick of the available rooms."

"Thank good sir. You're a saint." Genma said his tears immediately drying as he wrapped his hands around the others.

Pulling the necessary paperwork out of his desk Genma's new employer continued. "The water heater is broken so you'll have to put up with cold water for now."

Genma's face fell at this news. After filling out the forms he followed the landlord on a tour of the premises. In the end Genma chose one of the apartments on the top floor as it was the one in the best repair.

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo one bored police man was sitting watching the crowds go by. "Man I wish something would happen around here." The man known as Hisashi said in irritation.

"Careful what you wish for because it just might come true." His partner said.

Not paying his partner any mind Hisashi noticed a young girl wandering around as if she was looking for something.

"Scuse me sir could you point me towards the store." The red headed girl asked Hisashi.

"I could. But aren't you supposed to be in school? And how old are you?"

"I'm twelve and I don't go to school. I'm a martial artist." She answered.

"Well I'm a martial artist as well. Let me tell you something." Hisashi said pausing.

"Tsuzuku." Ranma-chan said indicating he continue.

"I went to school like everyone else and it made me the person I am today." Hisashi said causing the two people listening to sweatdrop.

"Enough about that. Sariashki junior high is the only school for your age group in the area so let's get going." Hisashi said taking the girls hand as he headed for the schoolgrounds.

Thirty minutes and four escape attempts later Hisashi and Ranma-chan were standing in front of the school gates where it appeared they were taking recess as there were students in the yard. "Now be a good girl and go to class like you're supposed to." Hisashi said as he made sure Ranma-chan was on the schoolgrounds before he left.

'_Great here I am at a school when I have shopping to do._' Ranma-chan thought right as she felt that danger was approaching. Looking around not seeing any danger she noticed two boys tussling on the second floor with two girls trying to stop them. For reasons unknown the two fell out the open window. Not thinking Ranma-chan placed herself under where the two boys would land. '_This is going to hurt._' She thought right before they landed.

Having braced herself she didn't really notice the first one landing but felt her legs almost give out when the second hit her.

"Not good." Ranma-chan said as she fell over.

"Are you okay?" One of the two boys asked as he helped her up.

"I'll live." Ranma-chan answered as she got up wincing.

"Sorry about involving you in our fight." The second boy said before continued. "Let's make it up to you by helping you to the nurses office."

"Sorry but I've got to go." Ranma-chan said before she collapsed trying to stand.

"That was so cool." One of the girls from the window said as she ran up.

"Ya how did you do that?" The second girl asked.

"I stood there." Ranma-chan answered shrugging.

"Well I'm Daisuke. Nice to meet you." The one called Daisuke said as he began helping Ranma-chan to the nurses office.

"Arigato. And my names Ranma." Ranma-chan answered blushing for reasons that she didn't know.

"I haven't seen you here before. Did you just start?" The boy who introduced himself as Hiroshi asked.

"This is the first time I've been here though it seems I'll be here more often." Ranma-chan mumbled as they reached the nurses office.

OOooOO

Several hours had passed with Genma sitting on the stairs leading up to the apartment complex.

"What could be taking that boy so long?" Genma asked. "I only sent him to the store even if he asked a policeman for directions. He should be back" Thinking a minute a light bulb lit up over his head. "That's it he spoke with a policeman and he was taken to a school. In his girl form no less." Genma shouted jumping up then he caught sight of Ranma-chan and somebody in a suit following her.

"What kept you boy?" Genma yelled.

"That's him." Ranma-chan said pointing at her father.

"Mr. Saotome?" The suit asked.

"Speaking." Genma said.

"My name Hokido Yamada a teacher at Sariashki junior high." The suit said introducing himself as he bowed.

"The pleasure is mine." Genma said bowing in reply though not a deeply.

"We hope that you're aware that your daughter is well beyond the age when it's mandatory she be in school." Hokido said.

"Up till now I've been teaching her myself." Genma said as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"I find that surprising as she aced the placement tests."

"I see no reason that someone should spend years learning information that can be learned in a matter of months." Genma rationalized in defense.

"As you don't have a teaching degree you are unfit to be teaching your daughter anything." Hokido said with a look of disdain on his face.

'_I hate dealing with these self righteous types thinking that everyone is beneath them.'_ Genma thought as he tried to keep a straight face.

"We were informed that you lacked a phone. So I brought the necessary paperwork with me. Mind if we step inside?" Hokido asked indicating they enter the building.

"Of course." Genma replied. "But since we had just moved here I was going to come by tomorrow."

"I'm here at this time. So we might as well get it taken care of." Hokido said trying to regain control of the situation.

'_It's as I expected.'_ Hokido thought as he entered the pathetic excuse of an apartment. '_These two are living well below the poverty line. This place doesn't even have AC.' _He finished in disgust though it was apparent that they were used to dealing with worse as he watched the girl excitedly examining various items around the room.

Not paying attention Genma filled out the necessary blanks on the page pausing when he reached the box asking the child's gender.

'_Is there any way that I can get away with putting down that he's a boy?'_ Genma asked himself as he looked at Ranma who was examining the gas stove at the moment.

"Is there a problem?" Hokido asked noticing where he had paused.

"Not a problem." Genma answered quickly as he filled in the square next to female officially making his son his daughter. '_And here I was hoping that I could make him stay a boy for most of the day.'_

Having finished filling out the papers Genma handed them back.

"Here is the uniform that your daughter is required to wear. Should she need a replacement the location of businesses where it can be purchased are provided." Hokido said as he handed Genma a box. "With that I'll be taking my leave."

After Hokido left Ranma removed the uniform from it's box and took to examining it.

"The material doesn't look to sturdy." She commented before she tried it on. "But it does provide decent range of motion." Ranma-chan added as she tried a few spinning kicks wincing at the fact her legs still hurt.

Watching her Genma noticed the bandages wrapped around her legs. "Boy how did that happen?"

"Well catching two idiots so that they wouldn't kill themselves isn't exactly easy." Ranma-chan answered sheepishly waiting to be yelled at for being careless.

"I see that I have taught you well my son." Genma said as he sat down crossing his arms over his chest.

"You mean you're not mad?" Ranma-chan asked surprised before she looked at her father with tears in her eyes. "Thanks pop." She said as she hugged Genma who against his better judgement decided to let her get away with it this once.

'_What have I done to you my son?'_ Genma thought as he looked at Ranma-chan in the school uniform. '_I know I'm going to regret this someday.'_


	3. Chapter 3

I have been informed that my idea is similar to some else's so to clear that up I will upload all the chapters that I have completed so far.

Though I think similarities are inevitable as people try to keep with the personality given By Rumiko.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 3

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

The sun peaked over the horizon revealing two individuals on the gravel covered roof of the apartment complex that was noticeably better kept than the rest of the building. The two individuals were making identical motions at the same speed. To a normal person watching it appeared harmless but the trained could see it for what it was. Practice punches and kicks at an unknown enemy.

When they stopped their morning exercises Genma turned to Ranma. "It's time that you got ready for school."

"Ok." Ranma answered almost eagerly as he headed for the staircase.

"Remember to wash up don't want the teachers to think you're uncivilized." Genma told the retreating figure.

"Of course."

'_What am I going to tell Nodoka?' G_enma thought shuddering._ 'I really need to research these curses so I can find a cure when I'm done working. Speaking of work I need to get that water heater working.'_

OOooOO

"Students today a new face will be joining us. I expect you to treat her as you would anyone else." The teacher said from her desk, before turning her head to face the new addition to her class. "Please introduce yourself to class if you would."

"My name is Ranma Saotome. It's nice to meet you." the cute redheaded girl stated as she bowed to the class. Despite all her effort she couldn't help but feel somewhat ridiculous having never attended a public school. She wasn't exactly used to any of this. Straightening she looked over the class taking in the faces of her classmates.

"Thank you Ranma you may take the open seat by the window." the teacher said waiting for Ranma to sit down before beginning her lesson. Ranma quickly sat down in the indicated seat not exactly sure what to expect once class started.

Before long they were given a break with the students breaking into groups. Four persons specifically gathering around Ranma-chan's desk.

"Hey Ranma fancy you getting the same class as us." Daisuke said as he reached her desk.

"Yeah lucky me." Ranma-chan answered sarcastically.

"Sorry about yesterday. But everythings good right?" Hiroshi asked. "Well in all the excitement yesterday we forgot to introduce these two. The one with the almost silver hair is Yuki. And the shy one is Shiori."

The indicated girls said hello.

"Might I ask what you want?" Ranma-chan asked faining boredom.

"Well we were kind of hoping we could be your friends." Daisuke answered looking dejected.

"I should warn you that the only time you would see me is here at school." Ranma-chan said.

A few minutes later the bell rang signaling the end of break and everyone retook their seats.

'_Well I've made some friends.'_ Ranma-chan mused to herself.

**Lunchtime**

Since she didn't have any money and she didn't want to be a burden to her new friends. So Ranma-chan decided to stake out the Cafeteria for when they threw out the inevitable freebies.

Her patience was rewarded as she heard a yell over the din. "Here it comes the last curry bread of the day. Have at it."

Jumping over the crowd she grabbed the bread out of the air stepping on a boys head in the process.

"You. What's your name?" An angry voice called behind her.

Turning she saw a very angry boy looking at her. "You talking to me?" Ranma-chan asked as she took a bite out of the bread.

"Yes you who stole my bread."

"My name is Ranma Saotome. I don't mind sharing if you don't." She replied as she tore the bread in half offering it to him.

"Ranma is it? You would do that for me?" The boy asked in surprise as he took the offered bread.

"It's free. By the way what's your name?" Ranma-chan asked as she chewed on her morsel.

"Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga answered as he ate his bread like he was half starved.

"Nice to meet you." Ranma-chan said offering her hand.

Hesitating an instant Ryoga took the offered hand and gave a it firm shake. "I have a favor to ask." Ryoga stated as he released her hand.

"Depends on what it is." Ranma-chan replied.

"I get lost easily. Could you help locate my house?" Ryoga asked sheepishly fully expecting her to say no.

"I'd be happy to." Ranma-chan answered happily.

"Really you would?" Ryoga asked happily taking her hands into his.

Surprised by his sudden outburst Ranma-chan could only nod her head in answer.

"Are we interrupting something?" Daisuke asked the pair.

Noticing they had an audience the two jumped apart. Ranma-chan's face was almost as red as her hair. Ryoga didn't look much better.

"You didn't have to stop on our account." Yuki said.

"N-n-nothing was happening." Ranma-chan stuttered out.

"W-w-we saw." Shiori replied.

Thankfully for the blushing pair the bell rang interrupting any further conversation.

After school let out for the day Ranma-chan with Ryoga in tow went to the teachers office to get Ryoga's address. Not fifteen minutes later the were standing in front of the Hibiki residence.

"Wow I never knew that I lived so close to school." Ryoga said in awe as he stared at his house.

"You really have no sense of direction do you?" Ranma-chan asked.

"No unfortunately I get that from my parents. My father he's ended up in Moscow trying to find the mailbox. My mother gets lost easily most of the time but on occasion she knows where she's going. Though not often enough." Ryoga said then stopped as he realized he was confiding his families problems to a girl he just met. "You can laugh now if you want."

"Why would I laugh at the fact you hardly ever see your family." Ranma-chan replied.

"What about your family?" Ryoga asked changing the subject.

"I have my pop. I don't remember my mother though because pop took me on an extended training trip with him when I was very young."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Ryoga said before brightening. "So you study martial arts?"

"Yep." she answered with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Care to spar then?" Ryoga asked.

"I would love to but I don't want to ruin my uniform."

"Don't worry about it I have extra clothes you can use."

"Arigato."

Close to sunset the two sat in Ryoga's back yard panting from the exertion.

"You're good Saotome."

"You're not half bad yourself. It's about time I got home."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school then."

"Why would I do that and leave you to wander around for days? No I'll see you here tomorrow morning."

"See you tomorrow then."

"Sayonora."

When Ranma-chan got home Genma was looking madder than a bull. "Ranma do you have any idea what time it is? Where were you?"

"I was helping a friend."

"And what were you helping them with?"

"He is what you would call directionally challenged."

"It's another guy?" Genma asked quirking his eyebrow.

"I just as much a girl at the moment as someone that was born a girl." Ranma replied heatedly.

"Do what you want then." Genma replied thinking. '_I might be able to use this to my advantage.'_

'_He's cooking up something._' Ranma-chan thought as she headed for the furo.


	4. Chapter 4

For the curious souls out their I got Ryoga's father's name from Ryoga's japanese voice actor.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by said author and anything that sounds like something by someone else is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 4

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

For the next couple of months it became somewhat of a ritual for them. Ranma-chan would practice with Genma. Then she would pick up Ryoga at his house to walk him to school. During lunch Ryoga would stand in the crowd allowing Ranma-chan to use him as a springboard partly because he was the only one that could take it, and he was always there. Afterward she shared her acquired lunch with him. After school she would lead him home and they would spar for about an hour.

"I see your spending a lot of time with Ryoga." Yuki commented one day about three months after Ranma-chan started school.

"What of it?" Ranma-chan asked defensively.

"I don't mean anything by it. Just making an observation." Yuki stated holding her hands up in defense.

"D-d-do you like him." Shiori asked.

"He's a good friend. Nothing more. Besides we're to young to be thinking about that." Ranma-chan replied vehemently as she thought. '_Though I get the distinct feeling that my old man has a plan he's going to drag me into.'_

Meanwhile Genma's vigil over the Hibiki house came to fruition.

'_Finally Mr. Hibiki has made his way home.'_ Genma thought as he walked up to the day.

Koichi Hibiki was glad to be home after almost five months of wandering. He was an older version of Ryoga though he had a thick bushy beard adorning his face.

'_It looks like someone has been living here regularly for once.' _Koichi thought as he looked around the house setting down his backpack only to be interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"I wonder who that could be?" Koichi asked himself as he followed the knocking on the door to locate it. Opening the door he saw that a middle aged man wearing a gi with a bandana covering his head was standing on the porch. "Can I help you?"

"I was hoping that I could help you help yourself. By the way my name is Genma Saotome."

"Well I'm Koichi Hibiki. But tell me how could you help me?"

"For starters what with your families sense of direction your son would be hard pressed to find a girl that would willingly put up with him." Genma explained.

"Yes. I worry about that on a daily basis." Koichi said sadly.

"Well I believe that I can set your fears to rest." Genma replied smiling.

"How so?" Koichi asked quirking an eyebrow.

"My daughter has been spending a lot of time with your son so I propose that we bring them together by betrothal. But as I am but a poor martial artist I'm unable to provide a dowry."

"That would allow me to die a happy man. And who needs a dowry? It should teach them to fend for themselves." Koichi replied brightening.

"Then it's a deal?" Genma asked sticking out his hand.

"Done and done." Koichi answered taking Genma's hand.

Meanwhile across town both Ranma-chan and Ryoga sneezed.

'_Oh man pop did something that I'm going to pay for again_.' Ranma-chan thought as the bell rang. '_Oh well __whatever it is can't be that bad._'

Just down the hall Ryoga was thinking something entirely different. '_I wonder who's talking about me? Maybe it's Ranma._' At that thought Ryoga became all starry eyed and off in dreamland completely missing what the teacher asked. "Huh what?" Ryoga asked coming back to his senses.

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention or I'll make you stand in the hall." Hokido Yamada threatened before telling the class. "Beware of these martial arts types. They talk of honor and other such rubbish but they're really nothing more than scum." Luckily for him Ryoga had returned to daydreaming and thus missed that comment. The rest of the school day passed in similar fashion.

"Come on Ryoga what's with you today?" Ranma-chan yelled at Ryoga who for some reason was dawdling.

'_I wonder if I should ask her? The worst she could do I say no. But I don't think I could take the rejection._' Ryoga thought as he walked and was stopped by a light touch on his forehead.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Ranma-chan asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I'm fine." Ryoga said quickly as he scurried off his face flaming.

"Uh Ryoga your house is that way." Ranma-chan said pointing before grabbing Ryoga's hand and dragging him behind her.

'_Maybe I don't want to go home just yet. Ever think of that?'_ Ryoga thought as he let himself be dragged home.

When they arrived at the Hibiki house Ryoga got a pleasant surprise.

"Dad?"

"Hi son been a while. Hasn't it?" Koichi greeted Ryoga.

"It's been almost two years dad." Ryoga said happy to see his dad as he hugged Koichi.

"That long? It has been a while then." Koichi said rubbing the back of his head. "I mean I've seen your mother a few times more than that. But my you have really grown since I last saw you. But that's to be expected I guess." He finished before looking up seeing Ranma-chan. "And you must be Ranma nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine." Ranma-chan replied bowing. '_If this is Ryoga's father that means there's a pretty good chance Ryoga will end up looking like Bigfoot.' _She thought looking at Koichi before saying. "While the two of you get reacquainted I'll make dinner for y'all."

'_So far it doesn't seem like a bad idea having betrothed them.' _Koichi thought as he watched Ranma-chan putz around the kitchen. "Does she do this often?" He asked turning to Ryoga.

"Everyday for the last three months. Then after dinner we'd spar for about an hour."

"Any good?"

"I'm getting better but I can't beat her yet."

"Good for you son you found someone that isn't as lost as you and can help you improve your skills." Koichi said placing his hand on his son's shoulder. He looked like he would say more but was interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.

"Noriko what a surprise." Koichi said seeing his wife enter the house carrying a bundle.

"Yes I'm home finally." Noriko replied relieved.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Ranma-chan said as she exited the kitchen stopping when she saw Noriko. "Mr. Hibiki who is this?"

Clearing his throat Koichi began. "Ranma this is my wife. Noriko this is Ranma one of Ryoga's classmates."

"Not exactly she's in the class down the hall from mine." Ryoga explained.

"Well we can't let the food go to waste. Not since this nice girl took the time to prepare it." Noriko said walking into the dining room.

After situating themselves Ryoga could suppress his curiosity about the bundle in his mother's arms. "Mom what is that your carrying?"

"This Ryoga is your little sister Yoiko." Noriko answered smiling.

A second later the three were surprised by a scream of surprise from the kitchen that changed from a girls to a guys.

"Ranma are you okay?" Ryoga yelled as he ran into the kitchen stopping short as he thought he caught a glimpse of black hair turning red as water sprayed from the faucet.

"I'm fine Ryoga just a little surprised." Ranma-chan answered almost to quickly. "Since you're here mind helping me carry dinner into the dining room?"

"Sure." Ryoga answered passing off what he saw as an illusion. '_Her hairs red not black I must be seeing things. Yeah that it._'

This was quickly forgotten as he and Ranma-chan anxiously waited for what his parents had to say about Ranma's cooking.

Koichi almost apprehensively brought a morsel to his mouth remembering with displeasure what his wife's cooking tasted like when they first met.

'_I hope she's a better cook than I was at her age.'_ Noriko thought as she quickly but a bite in her mouth wishing to get it over with. As soon as the taste hit her she couldn't move from shock as she got over it she slowly started chewing then started eating with a gusto as her appetite came on full force.

Koichi pretty much had the same reaction allowing the table to be cleared in short order.

"I don't really have to ask but how was it?" Ranma-chan asked smiling.

"Honestly." Koichi began with a solemn look on his that quickly broke into a smile. "That was the best meal I've had in years."

"I'll bet seeing as it's been at least two years since the three of you have seen each other at the same time." Ranma-chan said with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Just where did you learn to cook?" Noriko asked.

"To put it bluntly it was either learn to cook or starve because pop is a terrible cook." Ranma-chan explained.

"Amazing." Noriko mouthed to her husband whom had an equally surprised look on his face.

At the public library a short distance away Genma sneezed as he was looking through the books trying to locate information concerning jusenkyo. '_I wonder who's speaking distastefully of me_?' He thought as he shivered at the list of people who could bad mouth him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own DBZ. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma-chan ½ AU Ch 5

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

Another six months passed without much incident though Ranma-chan and Ryoga remained unawares that their fathers had betrothed them.

The relative peace was interrupted one day as the two people where on there way home from school.

"Do you think your parents will be home today?" Ranma-chan asked her friend.

"There's no telling with those two but they've been home more in the last six months than the whole family has been in the last six years." Ryoga answered.

"Well good for you buddy." Ranma-chan said before she noticed a strange blue light. "Hey Ryoga what's that?"

"Not a clue? Why don't we check it out?" Ryoga asked before he noticed where they were. "Isn't this my place?"

"What do ya know it is." Ranma-chan said as she reached for the light only to feel it pulling her in. "Ryoga help me."

"I'm coming Ranma." Ryoga called only to sucked in as well.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Groaning as she came to Ranma-chan sat up. "My head. What happened there was that blue light then I blacked out."

"So you're finally awake?" A cheerful voice said off to the side.

"Huh? Aaah." Ranma-chan screamed when she saw someone leaning over her.

"Well hey I know that I'm unusual but I didn't think I was scary." A man who's hair appeared to defy gravity said.

"You dope don't stand over a girl when she wakes up." Ranma-chan yelled as she attempted to beat him over the head only to hit air.

"I was just worried about you because it's been three days since Chichi found you outside our door." The man explained before calling behind him. "Hey Chichi our guest is awake."

"You didn't have to scare the poor girl Goku." Chichi said as she walked into the room surprised to see the girl in question trying to hit her husband. "If the two of you want to fight then take it outside." Chichi yelled.

Right then Ranma-chan collapsed from hunger as she hadn't eaten in days. "So. Hungry. Need. Food."

"Hmm. Now that you mention it it is almost lunch time." Goku said as his stomach growled in agreement.

"Well Lunch is ready." Chichi said as she walked out of the room.

"Food food food." Ranma-chan yelled as she ran downstairs and stopped when she saw the mountain of food on the table. "You expecting company?"

"No just me and my two boys and now you." Chichi said smiling.

"If you say so." Ranma-chan muttered.

"Goten lunch time." Chichi yelled out the door as a ten year old boy that was a miniature version of his father rushed in.

After the four sat down and started eating the two saiyans where surprised to see Ranma-chan was able to keep up with them.

"Are you a saiyan by any chance?" Goten asked the older girl.

"Huh what's a saiyan?" Ranma-chan asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Then that means if you are you're clueless of your heritage." Goku surmised in one of his rare moments of brilliance.

"Whatever. I must smell pretty rank. Mind if I take a bath?"

"Go right ahead it's up the stairs and on the left." Chichi said handing some clothes to her. "You can use these I hope they fit. Seeing as your current clothing looks pretty bad."

'_I wonder if I should tell them I'm really a guy. Oh well it's worked so far might as well_.' Ranma-chan thought as she stepped into the western style shower. '_I haven't used one these myself it feels good though. After I get out I should probably tell them about my curse though._'

When she was hit by the hot water she almost screamed in surprise but stopped herself so as not to alarm her hosts. Though Goku and Goten noticed a spike in her ki they decided not to say anything as she quickly calmed.

'_It appears that I'm sealed in my cursed form for now. Big deal._' Ranma-chan thought as she slipped into the orange and blue gi that Chichi gave her. "What? It actually fits."

"Well my dear you seem pretty skilled. But what say we make you a better martial artist." Goku said smiling when she walked outside.

"I never lose. Not for long anyways." Ranma-chan said confidently as she fell into her stance. '_I know that I need to find Ryoga but it can't hurt for me to have a little fun._'

OOooOOooOOooOO

Meanwhile in west city on the other side of the planet someone else was coming to.

"Wha- where am I?" Ryoga asked as he looked around what looked like a hospital room.

"I see you're awake." A blue haired woman said as she came into the room when her instruments alerted her that her patient was waking up.

"Where am I and who are you?" Ryoga asked.

"You're in my home the infirmary to be precise. And I'm Bulma Briefs." The blue haired woman answered though any other questions were interrupted by what felt like an earthquake.

"**Earthquake**." Ryoga yelled as he dove under the bed.

"It's not an earthquake just my husband." Bulma said smiling as the quiet was broken by a yell.

"**Women get down here and fix the GR.**"

"Excuse me." Bulma said before turning. "**Fix it yourself since you keep breaking it.**"

"**Fine women. Who needs you?**" Vegeta yelled in answer.

"Sorry about that." Bulma said turning back to Ryoga whom was cowering under the bed.

'_This lady is scary_.' Ryoga thought as he watched Bulma's 180 shift in temperament.

"I'm not going to bite so you can come out." Bulma said trying to coax Ryoga into the open.

"Please don't yell at me." Ryoga begged as he slowly crawled into the open.

"I don't yell at anybody unless they deserve it." Bulma explained.

"Well I have a friend that I need to locate so I'll be seein ya." Ryoga said as he grabbed his backpack and tried to walk out the door. (AN: How did his backpack get there?)

"Oh no you don't. You're not going anywhere till I say you can. Your friend will have to wait." Bulma said grabbing the back of Ryoga's shirt but she was unable to move him. "My your strong. Are you fully human?"

"As far as I know I am." Ryoga answered quizzically.

"We'll know the answer to that question shortly." Bulma said as she stuck a needle in the crook of his arm taking a sample of blood.

"What was that for?" Ryoga yelled indignantly.

"Testing your DNA. I would have just used a hair but it's easier to extract from blood." Bulma explained.

"What for?" Ryoga asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I want to know if you're fully human or not. You can't be fully human with those fangs in your mouth." Bulma answered. "You can go to the garden while I'm working on this."

"Ok." Ryoga said as he grabbed his backpack. "By the way how do you get to the garden?"

After Bulma told him he left. A few minutes later Ryoga was back. "Scuse me can you tell me how to get there again?"

Telling him again Ryoga left only to return shortly after.

"Trunks come and take Ryoga to the garden." Bulma called after she figured out Ryoga's problem.

"Sure mom." The eleven year old Trunks replied as he walked into the room.

"Finally I can get some work done." Bulma mumbled to herself as she let the computer do its calculations. "Hm this is interesting." She said a few minutes later when the computer spit out it's results.

At that moment Ryoga was sparring with Vegeta who wanted to see what he was made of out of boredom.

"You're not half bad but you'll never measure up to me." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"We'll see about that." Ryoga shot back as he launched himself towards Vegeta only to have all of his blows blocked, nullified, or generally made useless.

"Oh Vegeta I have a request for you." Bulma called almost to sweetly.

"What is it this time woman?" Vegeta asked angry that his fight had been interrupted.

"Almost kill him but don't finish him."

"Are you crazy?" Ryoga asked with a scared look on his face as he slowly backed away.

"It'll be my pleasure." Vegeta said a sinister smile on his face.

"L-l-l-let's talk about this." Ryoga said as he backed away even faster.

"Look at it this way. I almost kill you then we feed you a senzu bean and bring you back from the brink." Vegeta said as he maintained the same distance in front of Ryoga.

"A senzu bean?" Ryoga asked stopping his get away to look toward Bulma leaving himself fully unprotected. Vegeta took this opportunity to attack Ryoga. The poor guy never saw it coming.

A minute later Ryoga was beaten within an inch of his life.

"How about a senzu bean now?" Vegeta asked looking towards his wife.

Before Bulma could say anything a red aura surrounded Ryoga putting him up on his feet.

"You honestly tried to kill me." The now red eyed Ryoga said angrily as his injuries healed.

"Is this what you were wanting Bulma?" Vegeta asked actually using her name for once.

"I wasn't quite expecting this." Bulma said as she stared in awe at Ryoga as his aura took the shape of a giant white wolf behind him. After looking down on the saiyan prince the wolf howled shaking the earth around them."

"This will be a good fight." Vegeta said smiling powering up to super saiyan as Ryoga's aura receded to within his body.

Pushing a few buttons on the pad by the door Bulma erected a barrier she had been working on around the garden hopefully containing the two combatants.

"Well boy hopefully you can give me a good workout." Vegeta quipped smirking.

"I'll pay you back a hundred fold for the damage inflicted upon me." Ryoga said growling before he launched himself at Vegeta at speeds that only the saiyans could track.

'_This will be fun.'_ Vegeta thought as the two started trading blows.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own DBZ. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma-chan ½ AU Ch 6

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

'_Amazing she's learning while we're fighting. I might actually have to use some effort_.' Goku thought smiling as Ranma-chan began subconsciously increasing the flow of ki throughout her body increasing her speed and strength as the fight progressed matching Goku blow for blow.

After about an hour of this Goku decided to end it by sending Ranma-chan into the ground stopping her cold.

"Your good I'll give you that but you could use some training in the use of ki." Goku commented as Ranma-chan picked herself up off the ground.

"Could you teach me? You appear to know more on the subject than my dad." Ranma-chan asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not." Goku answered enthusiastically. "You are ahead of most people nowadays as you're aware of your ki you just don't know how to physically bring it out."

"Can we get started now?" Ranma-chan asked without missing a beat.

"Sure." Goku answered sitting crosslegged on the ground.

Imitating his pose Ranma-chan sat down.

"This is a method that my older son used to teach his wife and it seemed to work. But you're already aware of your energy so just try to bring it out like this." Goku instructed as a ball of yellow energy appeared between his cupped hands.

A second later Ranma-chan did the same thing though her energy was blue.

"Your father knows more than you give him credit for if you're able to bring your energy out that easily." Goku said in happy tone.

"You think so?" Ranma-chan asked surprised.

"I know so." Goku answered.

"What else about manipulating ki energy should I learn then?" Ranma-chan asked causing Goku to pause momentarily as he was confused by her choice of words.

"Well first you should know it's usefulness." Goku answered as he started floating about a foot above the ground.

"Cool." Ranma-chan said as she stared wide eyed at Goku. "How do you do that?"

"First you need to place ki under your body like a cushion then you just will it to lift you up." Goku explained hoping that he made sense.

Concentrating Ranma-chan did as he suggested succeeding in lifting her self a few inches off the ground before falling back to the ground as she lost her concentration. "Ow." She said as she flopped onto her back.

"You need to work on it till it's second nature." Goku said sympathetically as he watched her.

"Dinner." Chichi called from the house.

Smiling Goku disappeared as he used instant transmission to get inside leaving Ranma-chan to get back at her own pace.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Panting a super saiyan two Vegeta stared at Ryoga watching to make sure he didn't stand again. Satisfied he nodded to Bulma to drop the barrier before he to collapsed.

Sighing Bulma fed each of them a senzu bean almost instantly reviving them.

"What happened?" Ryoga asked as he bolted upright after recovering.

"Your demon blood kept you from dying and allowed you to fight on par with one of the strongest beings in the universe." Bulma explained.

"Good fight youngster." Vegeta said from the door before he walked out.

"That means he respects you." Bulma explained.

"I'd hate to see what he would do if he hated me." Ryoga mused as he stood up.

"Trust me you don't want to know." Bulma said as she walked off congratulating herself that the barrier worked.

"What did you mean by demon blood?" Ryoga asked before Bulma made it out of the room.

"You are 1/16th wolf demon I would surmise that that is were you get the long canines from." Bulma explained turning back to him. "You might ask but Vegeta could very well be willing to train you for a while."

"I'll think about it." Ryoga replied. "I have to find my friend after all."

"If she's anything like you then she should be fine." Bulma said as she left.

"How did you know Ranma was a girl? I never told you." Ryoga asked as he followed the blue haired woman.

"Call it a woman's intuition." Bulma replied not breaking stride.

"Explain what happened to me for the last couple of hours." Ryoga prompted after they entered the lab.

"Give me a minute and I'll tell you." Bulma returned as she sat in font of her monitor. A minute later she turned back to the impatient lost boy. "What I can tell you is that in a life or death situation that brings you near death your demon side is awoken heals you to full health and gives you the energy needed to bring down or at least severely injure the guilty being that dared to attempt killing you. I have no idea what to tell you about your aura taking the shape of a giant wolf though. Maybe it means that when your inner demon is awoken you are a full demon for all intents and purposes."

After the long winded explanation a dazed Ryoga was led down the hall to the room that was to be his for the time being.

Early the next morning found Ryoga wandering the halls when he bumped into Vegeta.

"What are you doing at this hour?" The saiyan prince asked.

"I was thinking." Ryoga answered.

"Since you're up come with me." Vegeta ordered. Wordlessly Ryoga followed him.

"What do you need me for?" Ryoga asked when they reached the rebuilt GR.

"I'm going to train you so that you don't have to resort to your ace until it's absolutely necessary." Vegeta explained as he opened the door to the gravity room.

"My ace?" Ryoga asked not getting it.

"Your demon blood nitwit." Vegeta said a little ticked off. '_I only respect him because he matches me in strength but he's almost as slow as Kakarot._'

"Oh right."

"First we're going to go over how to control ki if you even no what that is." Vegeta began noting Ryoga's confused look before sighing. "I thought not." We'll have to start at the beginning."

OOooOO

Over the span of four months the two friends soaked up the teachings of their respective teachers like sponges.

Ranma-chan had even mastered the coveted instant transmission in the span of two weeks.

"As this is the last thing I'm going to teach you I have one thing to say about it." Goku had said with an unusually serious look on his face. "Only use it as a last resort when nothing else will work. Understood?"

"Yes sir oh master." Ranma-chan answered with an equally serious look on her face.

Now that her training under Goku was complete Ranma-chan set out to find her lost friend.

OOooOO

At Capsule corp. Ryoga left equally satisfied if not a little sad to go as he felt there was more he could learn.

"It's not the quantity of what you learn but the quality." Vegeta had told Ryoga when he bagged to be taught more. "I even taught you a technique that I consider embarrassing but proved to very useful."

With these thoughts in mind Ryoga set out to search for Ranma-chan.

After two weeks of aimlessly wandering Ryoga caught the faint scent of someone elses campfire. Coming up to the outskirts of the camp he saw someone familiar outlined by the fire. "Ranma is that you?" He asked uncertainty.

Looking up he was positive that it was indeed Ranma-chan. "Ryoga you finally found me." She said as she got up and walked toward him.

When their hands made contact a familiar blue light enveloped them making them disappear leaving everything that wasn't on them behind.

At the moment of their disappearance Goku felt Ranma-chan's energy disappear. Looking over the mountains surrounding his home he said to himself. "I wonder what she was brought here for? Well enough of that I'm starving."

OOooOOooOOooOO

If anybody wants to they can write an Omake or Omakes about the training that these two went through and I'll post them as they pertain to this story. I already know some techniques that they're going to use in the series but this could help me decide additional ones to use. Please note that they both learned the fusion technique. Though Ranma-chan was likely the only one to practice it out. You can decide.

It should also be noted that credit will be given where credit is due. Though if you want to post it your self I can't stop you just point the way to the the story that the idea came from. And please send a link to me so that I can read it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 7

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

OOooOOooOO

*Beep- beep- beep *

The slow beeping of various heart monitors was the only thing heard by the nurses on duty at one in the morning.

"I wish that something would happen around here." The older nurse told her younger companion.

"You said it. Well I might as well do my rounds." The younger nurse said as she got to leave.

*Beepbeepbeep * The beeping of two heart monitors in particular picked that moment to rapidly beep indicating that the people they where monitoring where waking up before they flat-lined.

"What going on now?" The older nurse asked as she followed her partner to the coma ward.

*Crash *

The sound coming from the room spurned them on to get there faster.

"What is in that backpack of yours?" A voice asked beyond the closed door.

"What I usually need when I'm going from one place to another by myself." A second voice answered as the two nurses opened the door and gaped at the sight before them.

The girl that had been laying there for the past twelve months wasn't connected to any of the IVs or monitors that she had been. To top things off she was wearing a blue and orange gi wearing black boots instead of the hospital gown.

The boy was another story as the bed he had been laying on had collapsed apparently from the weight of the backpack he was inexplicably carrying. He too wasn't connected to his monitoring system but he was wearing what looked like a navy blue sleeveless jumpsuit wearing black boots.

"Excuse me." Ranma-chan said trying to get the attention of the two nurses that she was currently standing in front of.

"Y-y-yes." The older nurse asked somewhat coming to her senses.

"Where are we?" Ranma-chan asked quickly as she glanced around the room.

"You are standing in the Coma ward of the hospital in the Shibuya district of Tokyo." The younger one said on reflex.

"That's only two train stops from our district." Ranma exclaimed turning to Ryoga before taking his hand and running past the two stunned nurses. "Thanks." Ranma-chan called over her shoulder as they ran down the hall.

"That was a little to much." The older nurse said as they both fell to the floor from shock.

"You're absolutely right. After this I might take up drinking."

"You and me both kiddo."

OOooOOooOO

"This way Ryoga." Ranma-chan said as she dragged her friend behind her.

"I'm moving my legs as fast as I can." Ryoga replied indignantly before he ran into Ranma-chan whom had suddenly stopped. "What is it?" He asked.

"I just remembered something. Like from a dream." Ranma-chan answered after a minute. "I wonder if it'll work or if it's just a dream."

"Well what is it?" Ryoga asked impatiently.

"First off hold onto me." Ranma-chan ordered her companion.

Ryoga complied by placing a hand on Ranma-chan's shoulder.

"Do you want to fall?" Ranma-chan asked before taking Ryoga's hands and clamping them together forming ring that she placed over her head. "You've gotten taller." She commented.

"And you've started grow as well." Ryoga replied blushing.

Looking down Ranma-chan noticed the breasts that had begun growing on her cheat before she started laughing nervously. "Well here we go." Ranma-chan said after regaining her composure.

A minute later wind began swirling around them and Ranma-chan started floating in the air taking Ryoga with her. "Aah. What are you doing." Ryoga screamed out as he held on for dear life.

"I'm using my ki to make a raft in the air." Ranma-chan explained.

"I never knew you could physically use your ki." Ryoga said as they flew over the city.

"What are you talking about? You yourself have a massive well of ki. Even more than me." Ranma-chan returned.

"Ok." Ryoga said nervously.

Meanwhile below them a drunken man was sitting in an alley preparing to take swig of the bottle he was holding. With wide eyes he watched the two people fly over head along the length of the alley. Watching as they disappeared over a building he started pouring his bottle on the ground vowing to ease up on the sake.

A few minutes later found them landing in front of Ryoga's house.

"Well this looks different." Ranma-chan commented taking in the dark house. For it did indeed look different.

For starters there was a bed of daffodils growing on one side of the door and sunflowers on the other.

"Just how long have we been asleep?" Ranma-chan asked Ryoga.

I would say at least a year as last I remember it was the end of summer and looking at those flowers it's close to that again." Ryoga observed.

"If you say so?" Ranma-chan returned as she opened the door to the house.

"By the way where did you get those clothes?" Ryoga asked as he entered his home.

"Truthfully I don't remember. But I could ask you the same thing." Ranma-chan said pointedly.

"Well I have to say the same thing unfortunately. But you seem to have recovered some of your memory of while we were out of it."

"Just two little pieces of my memory has been recovered. As I can sense ki and levitate." Ranma-chan explained before noticing something. "Funny your parents sister and my pop are here at the same time."

"Then let's just be quiet and stay in my room." Ryoga said slowly as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Sounds like a plan. Just don't get any bright ideas." Ranma-chan said as she yawned. "I don't know about you but I'm tired."

"Then lead the way." Ryoga prompted.

"My pleasure." Ranma-chan said as she led the way to Ryoga's room where they promptly passed out.

The next morning as Koichi wandered around the house looking for the kitchen to raid the fridge before breakfast he noticed that the message light was flashing on the phone.

'_I hope that the hospital has something good to say today_.' Koichi thought as rewound the tape to listen to the messages saved on it.

After fifteen minutes of unimportant messages the last one caught his attention.

"I regret to inform you Mr. Hibiki but at 1 a.m. This morning your son disappeared. Please call if you have any further questions."

As the message wound down Koichi picked up the phone and immediately called the hospital. Unfortunately he wasn't at his best and starting yelling at the receptionist and whoever else tried talking to him.

"Dad it's a little early to be yelling."

Hearing the voice he hadn't heard in year behind him Koichi spun around fast enough to pull the phone off the table it was resting on. Stand in front of him was Ryoga.

OOooOOooOOooOO

I made the two wear similar outfits to their teachers the main difference being the decided lack of armbands and gloves. And for Ryoga his boots are black rather than white like Vegeta's because what can I say I like black boots.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 8

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

"Ryoga is it really you?" Koichi asked looking his son up and down as he dropped the phone. While he was in his coma he had grown taller by almost ten centimeters. Another thing he noticed was that rather than lose muscle mass like they had been told he had actually increased the amount of muscle he was packing.

"Yeah it's me dad. I'm assuming it's been almost a year. Right?" Ryoga asked scratching the back of his head.

Rather than answer Koichi began patting his son down like he was searching for something.

"Uh dad what are doing?" Ryoga asked as his father finished his probing.

"You don't look like someone who just woke up from a coma." Koichi commented placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"I was in a coma?" Ryoga asked quirking an eyebrow. "That would explain the hospital."

Koichi was going to ask about the outfit when he was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey Mr. Hibiki long time no see."

"Ranma you're awake to?" Koichi asked as he looked toward Ranma-chan but stopped when he saw her. "Pardon me but. Where did you get that outfit?"

"What this old thing?" Ranma-chan asked looking down at her short sleeved gi. "You know I don't know."

"You're wearing it aren't ya?" Koichi asked

"Doesn't mean I remember where I got it from." Ranma-chan answered before asking. "Need some help finding the kitchen?"

"Uh yeah if you please." Koichi said smiling sheepishly.

A minute later the three where standing in the kitchen which was already occupied.

"Pop what are you doing in the fridge?" Ranma-chan asked recognizing the person standing in front of the fridge.

"Hmm?" Genma mumbled as he turned around with food hanging out of his mouth. "Ranma is that you?" He asked the food he raiding temporarily forgotten as he began crying tears of happiness.

"Ranma your back." He yelled as he brought Ranma-chan into a bear hug.

"Glad to see you to." Ranma-chan said not even straining.

'_Funny she should have trouble breathing with how hard I'm squeezing. I'll have to test her later._' Genma thought as he tried squeezing harder noticing how hard her body was. "Now that we've said hello let's go home Ranma."

"Sure." Ranma-chan replied. "But can't we eat first? I'm starving." She added as her stomach growled in agreement along with Ryoga's.

"Who needs a meal? It'll be a feast." Noriko said from the door with tears streaming down her face that put Genma's to shame.

A half hour later what Noriko as promised did indeed make a feast.

"Mama what you doing?" The voice of a little girl asked from the bottom of the stairs as she could only see into the kitchen.

"Morning sweety your brother is home." Noriko told Yoiko cheerfully.

"Really?" The three year old girl asked excitedly as she ran into the dining room.

"Onii-san." She yelled happily as she threw herself at her brother who instinctively put his arms around her when she landed.

"Is this the little Yoiko I used to know?" Ryoga asked playfully.

"No silly I'm older." The fanged girl said grinning. Seeing Yoiko's fangs Ryoga stiffened momentarily as a memory came back to him.

_' "You are 1/16th wolf demon I would surmise that that is were you get the long canines from." _Ryoga heard Bulma explaining to him among other seemingly less important things. '

'_This must be what Ranma was talking about.' _Ryoga thought after the memory ended.

"You've grown since I last saw you." Ryoga commented not wanting his silence to drag on longer than necessary.

"And you're awake."

"Yeah I guess I am." Ryoga replied. '_Though I sure don't feel like I was in a coma._'

Any further conversation was interrupted by Noriko asking Ranma-chan for assistance. She surprised everyone by bringing in the vast majority of the mountain of food at once.

"When say it's a feast you really mean it's a feast." Genma said in awe.

"Well no since in wasting it. Dig in everybody." Koichi said after thanking his wife.

For the next twenty minutes the rest of the family watched astonished at how much and how fast Ryoga and Ranma-chan put away.

"Well the two of you seem to have built up a healthy appetite while y'all were out of it." Noriko commented causing the two to pause as a memory of two different people commenting that they ate almost as much as a Saiyan.

Smiling sheepishly the two looked at the now empty table.

"Now that that is out of the way. Ranma we might want to leave them to catch up. And we have some catching up of our own to do." Genma said giving Ranma-chan a serious look.

"Yes sir." She said standing up.

"Now what's with the get up?" Genma asked when they were on the street.

"Like I told Mr. Hibiki I have know idea." Ranma-chan replied.

"Onto my next question then." Genma said as he threw a kick at Ranma-chan only for it to hit empty air.

Spinning around he saw that she was standing behind him so he threw a punch and met with the same result.

"Come on pop you've gotten slow in your old age." Ranma-chan taunted from where she stood on his head.

"How dare you make fun of your elders." Genma bellowed angrily as he chased Ranma-chan down the street.

"Are you mad at me?" Ranma-chan asked looking at him with teary puppy dog eyes. "I'm only doing what you taught me."

*Splash * Genma was met with cold water just as he started talking his speech turning into growls and roars.

"Sorry what is that? I can't understand you. Oh you're a panda sucks for you."

{Ungrateful welp} Genma's sign said as he swung it at her. {I thought I taught you better than that}

"I thought that you taught by example. Isn't this what you've shown me?"

{Good point} Panda Genma said as he scratched his before writing on the other side and slipping it over for her to read. {I shall strive to do better}

"Ok you said it not me." Ranma-chan said as she cracked her knuckles. "Now back to business. I believe you wanted to test me?"

{Bring it on boy} flip {Er girl} Genma's sign said as he put himself on defense.

"Hah." Ranma-chan yelled as she threw herself at Genma in a flying kick hitting him in the chest.

With a look of surprise on his face Genma landed almost twenty meters from where he was standing. {How did she get so strong?} The dazed panda's sign read as he slowly stood up.

'_Looks like I'll have to get serious._' The Panda thought as he started increasing the flow of ki throughout his body.

'_He's finally getting serious.'_ Ranma-chan thought with a smile.

What followed could only be described as a path of unbridled destruction in route to their apartment.

When they arrived at their destination both combatants were panting Genma because he was tired. Ranma-chan because she had suppressed to much of her ki but it was worth it as she hadn't severally injured her father.

"You've gotten good." Genma said after he poured a kettle of water over his head.

"You aren't to shabby your self." Ranma said after he finished off the water in the kettle. Then asked his father. "What?"

"What happened to you?" Genma asked as he stared at his son. Because he was standing at approximately 142 cm in height and had way to much muscle for a 14 year old. Mysteriously his clothing had grown to fit him as well.

"I don't fully remember." Ranma answered truthfully.

'_Amazing. He could of beaten me to a pulp in his girl form. I've got to improve drastically. I wonder when I should tell him what I found out about our curses._' Genma thought.

"What is today?" Ranma asked after stretching.

"It's Sunday." Genma informed him. "That means I get you for the rest of the day."

"Then let's get started." Ranma said as he opened the window that was facing the park.

"I feel that now you're going to be training me as much as I am you." Genma said as he tackled Ranma forcing them out the open window.

"Oh no you don't." Ranma said as he landed on his hands using his feet to throw his father into the pond.

Pushing himself into the air with his arms he flipped and landed on his feet sensing his father to late to avoid getting hit and getting put into the pond.

"What was that?" Ranma-chan sputtered as she came up out of the water.

{Be prepared for anything} The sign read.

"Look who's talking." Ranma-chan said as she land a ki-charged punch into his midriff sending his into a tree cracking it.

Grunting with effort Genma finished breaking the tree off and began brandishing it like a club.

"Now we're talking." Ranma-chan said smiling.

For the next hour the only sounds to be heard where grunting and crashing with occasional strings of obscenities.

{Break time} Genma's sign read as he collapsed on the ground.

"You mean you're tired already?" Ranma-chan asked tiredly as she leaned against one of the trees they knocked down.

OOooOO

Meanwhile a short distance away a father looked at his youngest daughter.

"There Akane is what it means to put passion into your practice." Soun Tendo said effectively hiding the awe he felt at seeing the destruction before him.

"It makes no sense to me to destroy public property." Akane Tendo replied.

"You're correct in that observation. That girl and her Panda did go a little overboard." Soun admitted. '_But I could of sworn for a second there I saw my old friend Genma. But that's crazy I must be imagining things.'_

OOooOOooOOooOO

Well I would have to say that Ranma's body has remembered a lot of the training Goku put his cursed form through.

I would have to agree with you there.

I hope that our readers aren't to thrown by the by the craziness that is this fic.

Now readers please review whether you are happy with this story or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 9

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

"It's good to have you back Ranma." Yuki said in greeting to Ranma-chan when she walked into the class room on monday morning.

"So I've been told only twenty times this morning. Though I don't know how long I'll be here for."

"Why do say that?"Shiori asked having gotten over some of her shyness while Ranma-chan was gone.

"Because my pop has that shifty look in his eyes. That always means we're leaving soon."

"Well I'll be sorry to see you go." Diasuke said putting his hand on Ranma-chan's shoulder from behind only to find himself on his back a second later.

"Sorry reflex." Ranma-chan said slightly apologetic.

"We'll keep that in mind." Hiroshi said.

Lunch was a zoo as usual though because of their new strength Ranma-chan and Ryoga were able to muscle their way through the crowd.

On wednesday Ranma-chan was surprised to get what looked like a letter of challenge out of her shoe locker.

{On Saturday meet me in the vacant lot behind my house we have business to take care of: Ryoga}

'_What business would we need to take care of?_' Ranma-chan asked herself. '_If he wanted to test his strength all he had to do was ask._'

She kept quiet about it though as she thought he had a good reason.

They hardly spoke for the rest of the week. Nor did they spar as Ranma-chan was giving him some family alone time as they had been gone a year.

"See ya later." Ryoga said as Ranma-chan left him at his house on saturday.

"Don't get lost now ya here." Ranma-chan replied.

When she walked into the apartment she shared with her father she saw that their packs were packed and ready to go.

"What did you do now?" Ranma-chan asked.

"I didn't do anything. I just found some information on our curses that should prove." Genma said from as he walked into the room. "Ranma we're going back to china."

"Wait for a little bit. I have to speak with Ryoga first."

"Go right ahead." Genma said with a nod.

An hour later after changing into her orange and navy blue gi she was waiting in the vacant lot behind Ryoga's house.

'_Looks like that fool got lost anyway.'_ Ranma-chan thought with a smirk. "I guess I'm waitin."

And she waited. On sunday it rained and was glad she could use her ki like an umbrella. On monday around noon Genma came to check on her.

"You know that he's lost again. Don't you?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"I thought that you might be hungry." Genma continued as he presented her a plate of food he'd gotten from the house.

"Who's home?"

"No one."

"And I thought there was someone there besides Ryoga."

"They've been gone since saturday by the looks of it." Genma told her. "If Ryoga isn't here tomorrow afternoon we've got to go."

"Understood." Ranma-chan answered quietly as she tucked her knees under her chin.

The next day at four o'clock Genma had decided they had waited long enough.

"Ok Ranma time to go." Genma said placing her pack in front of her.

"Ok." She answered as she looked around hoping that Ryoga would show up before she left.

When they reached the outskirts of Tokyo Ranma turn to look out over the city as the son set.

"Goodbye Ryoga I hope we meet again." Ranma-chan said before she followed Genma towards china.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 10

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

"You mean you actually have money?" Ranma asked Genma as he looked at his father suspiciously.

"Well no. I was hoping you could help with that." Genma said before he splashed them with cold water. {What are you waiting for?}

"I know I'm going to regret this." Ranma-chan mumbled as she shouldered Genma's pack along with her own because as he put it.

{What panda would be carrying a pack?}

"You just want to be lazy old man." Ranma-chan admonished.

{Precisely}

"You didn't have to confirm it." Ranma-chan yelled as she beat Genma over the head.

{Don't be that way} flip {Just get us on that boat}

"Ingrate." She mumbled as she went up to the ticket booth.

"How many?" The ticket booth operator asked

"One girl and a Panda." Ranma-chan said as she plunked down some of the yen that Genma had hidden away in his pack.

"Passenger and Cargo." The guy wrote as he handed her her ticket. "Take your animal to the dock over there to be crated till arrival at your destination."

Nodding Ranma-chan hurried to the dock so she didn't have to listen to Genma.

{That was uncalled for}

"Now Mr. panda be a good boy and cooperate." Ranma-chan said her voice dripping sweetness as the dock workers put straw and bamboo into the crate.

{I'll get you for this} Genma's sign read as the crate was loaded.

"Now to relax." Ranma-chan said as she slumped into her seat and promptly fell asleep.

'_How did she find my secret stash?'_ Genma asked himself as he munched on bamboo in the hold. '_Furthermore what did I do to deserve this treatment?'_ Thinking for minute some of the things he had done to and through his child came to mind causing him to shudder. '_I guess I do deserve it.'_

Roughly three hours into the trip someone got the bright idea that he would go through a defenseless girls luggage.

"Touch that and you die." Ranma-chan said her eyes still closed.

'_How does she know?'_ The would be thief asked himself as he backed away not wanting to test her just yet. '_I'll wait till she's asleep.' _What he wasn't aware of was that she was indeed asleep.

An hour passed and he couldn't tell whether she was sleeping or not. '_Screw this I'll just kill her and take her possessions._' He thought as he dropped his disguise to reveal that he was a lizard demon.

As expected there were screams among the passengers when they saw the demon.

"Pitiful humans." He hissed out as he approached Ranma-chan his teeth and claws bared.

"Say goodbye little girl." He hissed out with a smug look on his face.

"You first." Ranma-chan said as an orb of blue light appeared in her hand.

"Oh crap." The demon said as Ranma-chan hit him with her ki dissolving him.

Cheers where heard throughout the cabin as people popped up off the ground where they were hiding.

"Now I've done it." Ranma-chan mumbled as she tried to disappear into her seat. Another hour passed before her fellow passengers calmed down enough to take their seats and quit thanking her.

"I've got to eat something or I'm going to starve." Ranma-chan said as her stomach growled in agreement.

"Please feel free to choose whatever you from the menu. On the house." The manager of the Cafe said. "Think of it as our thanks for vanquishing that demon."

"Anything?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Yes." The manager answered excitedly.

"Then I'll have one of everything on that panel there." Ranma-chan stated pointing to the middle panel over the man's head.

"Consider it done." The man answered smiling though inwardly he was thinking. '_She has got to be kidding.'_

Roughly fifteen later Ranma-chan was presented with a pile of food.

"You're sure this is what you want?"

"I could have asked for one of everything but I'm not feeling that hungry." She answered as she grabbed her chopsticks. "Chow time." She said happily before digging in.

Mouths began falling open in surprise as observers watched the mountain dwindle to a pile of plates bowls and wrappers.

"That was good." Ranma-chan said patting her still flat stomach.

"I don't think she was kidding when she said that she could of eaten one of everything." One of the cooks said still bug eyed.

The manager didn't have anything to say to that so he just nodded his head.

The rest of the voyage was thankfully uneventful.

Aside from training sessions Ranma-chan mostly slept as she knew Genma was going to want to get wherever they were going quickly.

Meanwhile back in japan Ryoga was currently on top of mount Fuji.

"Ranma how could you leave me?" The lost boy called mournfully towards the setting sun.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 11

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Come on Mr. Panda you need to get out of the crate." Ranma-chan coaxed Genma whom was faining sleep.

"Then I'll be going to Jusenkyo by myself." Ranma-chan said as she started walking away.

Genma immediately got out of the crate and grabbed his pack as he ran after Ranma-chan.

{You did that on purpose} Genma's sign read as he caught up to her.

"Of course I did pops."

{Let's just get to jusenkyo}

"Point taken." Ranma-chan said as they hurried to leave the port.

OOooOO

A few months later they finally made it to jusenkyo.

"Hello good sirs welcome to juse-." Looking them up and down the guide continued. "You been here before no?"

"Unfortunately yes." Genma answered.

"Oh you man who fall shonmaoneechuan how tragic. How boy who fall nyanneechuan?" The guide asked.

"He's right here." Ranma said bringing attention to himself.

"Oh little boy grow up." The guide stated before asking. "You here for information?"

"Yes we are." Genma said keeping a straight face.

"You come right place. What want know?" The guide asked pulling out his pipe.

"Is there a cure for the curses?" Genma asked expectantly.

"Yes and no." The guide said as he puffed his pipe.

"Huh?" The two listeners asked.

"There be many temporary cures but no known permanent cure."

Genma swore under his breath at their bad luck.

"Good sir might find answer at Amazon village."

"Really?" The aged martial artist asked with starry eyes as he stood in front of the guide.

"I lead you there sirs if want." The guide answered just as thunder was heard in the background followed by rain. "It rain to bad." The guide said as he stared into the face of Genma turned panda. "Enough this. Come sirs go to Amazon village talk to head woman."

A half hours walk later they entered the village of Amazon women. As they walked through Ranma-chan noticed a lot of the women were staring at her. Not that she blamed them because with her orange and navy blue gi paired with big black boots she didn't exactly blend in. The amazons however could somehow sense that this girl though small was powerful. The big pack on her back didn't hurt that assessment either.

"Sirs headwoman home here." Their guide said standing in front of the building.

Nodding Genma proceeded to knock. With a call to enter the panda opened the door and went in Ranma-chan close behind.

"I see you're victims of jusenkyo. What can I do for you?" The shriveled up old woman asked puffing on her pipe.

{Hot water first}

"That can be arranged." the old woman said clapping her hands.

Not a second later a purple haired girl walked in.

(Yes Great-grandmother?)

(Our two guests here are in need of hot water retrieve some.)

(Right away) The girl said as she disappeared.

"You will have hot water shortly." The old woman said turning back to the two in front of her. "My name is Cologne and as you've already been told I am the matriarch of this village."

{Genma Saotome} The panda's sign read.

"I'm Ranma Saotome."

Nodding her head Cologne turned to the door as her granddaughter walked in with a kettle.

(Shampoo we're going to converse in Japanese for the benefit of our guests.)

"Yes Great-grandmother." Shampoo answered in japanese as she handed the kettle to Genma.

After they both changed back Cologne couldn't help but stare at Ranma sizing him up.

'_I know I felt power coming from him before but now that he's in his original form I can see that it's not just spiritual power but physical as well. I need to make him part of our village. But the power he has seems to come from elsewhere what does this mean?_'

"We were told that you were the most likely to have answers to our questions." Genma stated after letting Cologne look them over for a minute.

"Concerning your curses. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"We of the Amazons have a long history of making use of the springs. So we are quite knowledgeable on the subject. And whether you came upon it by accident or trial and error you have made use of using your ki to alter your clothing to your form."

"What are talking about old woman?" Ranma blurted out clearly confused.

"I mean that your clothing has been completely saturated with your ki making it react to your form. Which in Genma's case it disappears. Only to reappear when he's hit with hot water." Cologne answered indicating the aging martial artist whom smiled sheepishly.

"Well pops you did something right for once."

"He's your father? I never suspected."

"Yes well back to the reason we came here." Genma interjected getting her attention he continued. "Is there a cure for our curses?"

"There isn't what you would call a cure because the results could be unsatisfactory."

"Explain." Genma prodded.

"If you fall into multiple springs whether by accident or intentionally it adds to or changes your current curse. Or in a worst case scenario you die depending on the spring combinations."

Genma and Ranma grimaced at this news.

"However you can make your cursed your only form by falling into the same spring twice. Then if you choose to you can fall into the spring that denotes what you were born as though you aren't guaranteed to look as you once did. As for a spring or spell that removes the curse the methods available have no guarantee of working."

"So you're saying it would be easier to stay this way?" Ranma asked.

"That sums it up nicely." Cologne answered nodding her head.

Nodding in return Ranma dumped cold water over Genma's head.

"Well pop you've had the curse for eight years so you should be getting used to it by now." Ranma said patting Genma on the back earning a bucket to be dumped on his own head.

"Well it's about time for our annual tournament to test our villagers strength. Since you're a girl half the time you could enter." Cologne said with a sly smile the gears in her head turning like crazy.

"Hmm." Ranma-chan said thinking. "Don't see why not could be good training."

{Are you sure that's a good idea Ranma?}

"The old woman okayed it so it should be fine."

'_Yes you beat the champion and you'll be joining the village._' Cologne thought evilly resisting the urge to laugh outright.

"Shampoo let's announce that it's time for this years tournament." Cologne said turning to the girl who was listening to the conversation with interest.

"Shampoo go and do." Shampoo answered with a smile on her face as she left. '_I might get a good husband this year.'_

"As we won't start till tomorrow. Will you do us the honor of staying the night?" Cologne asked her two guests before turning to the guide. "You can go home now we can take care of them." Nodding the guide bowed and left.

{We'd be happy to oblige} The sign that Genma flipped up read.

"Geez get some hot water already." Ranma-chan admonished her father as she poured hot water over his head.

"Not that hot Ranma." Genma said indignantly.

"Well I'm so sorry." Ranma-chan replied unapologetically.

'_Yes he will do nicely._'Cologne thought smiling smugly.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 12

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

The sun rose bright and clear over a remote valley in the Bayankala range of China were the normal routines of the day were beginning with a few exceptions. First and foremost being Cologne whom was inspecting the old swinging log that served as their ring.

(Hmm. Still solid no repairs necessary.) Cologne said after her inspection was done.

(Very good headwoman) Another villager said as she bowed before leaving.

After everyone was gathered Cologne addressed all those present not bothering to translate for her guests. (Unlike in previous years the prize won't be food or other such things but will be announced at the conclusion. And this year we have a guest fighter from japan that I'm allowing to enter. As such she isn't to receive the kiss of death should she defeat you. Am I understood?) Cologne told her fellow tribeswoman before turning to her guests. "Ranma the rules are simple anything goes just don't kill your opponent. It will be a series of one on one fights the winner fighting till they're defeated."

"Piece of cake." Ranma-chan replied nodding as she tied a bandana around her forehead.

(First up we have Perfume and our guest Ranma Saotome) Cologne announced beckoning Ranma-chan to get up onto the log.

(Remember Perfume no kiss of death should she defeat you) Cologne warned.

(No worries she's unarmed) Perfume said confidently as she brandished her spiked club.

Not saying anything Cologne hopped of the log. Putting her hand up to signal to begin but was stopped by a call.

"Wait Cologne let me fix something first." Ranma-chan said as she adjusted her navy blue bandana so that it acted as a blindfold.

'_I have no idea which one of them is more confident.' _Cologne thought as she watched Ranma-chan stiffen for a second.

' "You can use your ki to cover your body like a solid object to attack or defend yourself with. Making even a finger a deadly weapon able to fend off another weapon irregardless of how sharp it is." Goku explained after hitting Ranma-chan with said finger to prove his point. '

'_That'll help.' _Ranma-chan mused as she indicated she was ready after she recovered from the memory.

"Begin." Cologne said for Ranma-chan's benefit as she dropped her arm giving Perfume the go ahead.

Yelling Perfume charged Ranma-chan whom was standing there apparently unguarded.

Just before it contacted her head Ranma-chan blocked with her arm instantly stopping the club earning gasps from the audience. Growling Perfume swung from another direction at the blindfolded girl only for it to be stopped again by an arm. Before she could pull it away Ranma-chan a punch that stopped about twenty cm from Perfumes midsection causing the amazon to pause before she was thrown off the log by the shockwave.

(Winner first round Ranma Saotome) Cologne shouted amazed at the ease Ranma-chan defeated one of her best warriors. Everyone else present was as well seeing as the audience was talking amongst themselves.

Walking back to the open Perfume bowed admitting that she had been defeated fairly.

The rest of Ranma-chan opponents were defeated in a similar manner by her not even touching them whether by throwing a punch or a kick but always blindfolded. This caused the crowd to stand in awe as this one girl single handedly defeated everyone pitted against her.

'_From _w_hat I'm seeing so far he needs to be made a part of the tribe. We will definitely benefit.'_ Cologne thought before adding to herself. '_I just need to give him one more test.'_

(Well ladies as a final test for our guest. What say we do a three on one?) Cologne asked those gathered rousing a call of agreement.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Ranma-chan asked herself as she watched what was going on in the crowd.

"Ranma I have question for you." Cologne called from her place.

"Shoot."

"How do you feel about fighting multiple opponents?"

"Anywhere from two to ten is well within my capability." Ranma-chan answered after crossing her arms in thought for a minute.

'_With what I've seen so far I would be inclined to agree with her.' _Cologne thought as she turned around. (She agrees) Cologne told her clansmen as she pointed to three of the strongest fighters in the crowd that had yet to fight. Shampoo being one of them. (You three will be her opponents)

Nodding the three jumped up onto the log and faced off around Ranma-chan as best as they could.

'_It probably would have been a good idea to teach these girls teamwork. Oh well no use crying over soured milk._' Cologne thought as she signaled for the fight to begin.

The combatants stood there for a minute as they sized each other up.

With a battle cry the amazons charged Ranma-chan simultaneously who like every other time stood there apparently unguarded.

With her hands she stopped the staff and trident like spear and with her feet Ranma-chan stopped the chui. Putting seemingly no effort into it she broke the three weapons. For a moment the three amazons were frozen with shock on their faces which Ranma-chan took advantage of to flick them each on the forehead with a finger sending them flying off the log though not as far as when she used a shockwave.

A collective sigh of disappointment came from the crowd because their clanswomens defeat went that they required more training.

(The champion and new clan member is Ranma) Cologne thought making a snap decision to forgo making Ranma marry Shampoo at this time as the last three he/she defeated where unwed.

"Well Ranma you showed skill beyond your years and as such I have decided to make you an honorary member of the tribe." Cologne told Ranma-chan over the cheering. "I wish to speak with you later. But for now we wish to celebrate as it's been almost 300 years since the last time we brought a female into our midst because of physical prowess."

"Great Ranma now you've done it. Made yourself part of a village now you have to stay in one place." Ranma-chan mumbled to herself.

One thing that could be said for the amazons is that they knew how to have a party as it didn't come to it's conclusion till sunrise two days later. Ranma-chan decided to try and skip out on the festivities eight hours into it to get some rest. The idea was sound in theory but when you have an entire village of people wanting to personally meet you it's kind of hard to slip away. But she was finally able to slip away and slept the clock around awakening just as the celebration was winding down.

"Now that everyone has gotten that out of their system we can have that talk." Cologne said as she appeared behind Ranma-chan.

"I was wondering when you were going to bring that up." Ranma-chan replied as she turned around.

"Follow me."

Silently Ranma-chan trailed behind the elderly amazon into her hut.

"Would you like hot water?" Cologne asked.

"It doesn't matter I've gotten used to my curse." Ranma-chan answered before scoffing. "In fact my school records say that I'm a girl. So you could say I had to get used to it."

"I must ask. Have you ever left this plane of existence for any length of time?" Cologne asked with a serious look on her face.

"I honestly can say I don't know." Ranma-chan replied with a straight face.

"So you have?" Cologne asked equally nonchalantly.

"I was in a coma for a year but when I woke up I didn't suffer from any normal problems associated with that condition." Ranma-chan explained nonchalantly.

"I would assume that you were stronger when you awoke than when you passed out."

"Yes." Ranma-chan answered slowly.

"Then that means you had to have been somewhere other than our world." Cologne surmised after a minute deep in thought.

'_Crap she figured it out._' Ranma-chan thought keeping her face neutral.

"I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes." Ranma-chan answered slowly nodding.

"Then you could be the person to fulfill an ancient prophecy passed down to the line of amazon leaders for the last three thousand years." Cologne explained continuing when she saw the questioning look on Ranma-chan's face. "It states that a young woman who isn't a woman with unusual abilities was going to come to our village. It goes on to say that she should to be made one of us, and that she would be partially responsible for saving the world. That as you might imagine is the summarized version."

'_I wonder what I need to protect the earth from that I needed to be taught by Goku.'_ Ranma-chan thought as she crossed her arms in thought.

"I think it would be best to tell you that I originally planned on making you marry Shampoo to join us. But after seeing you fight that prophecy came to mind so I revised my plans."

"Does this mean I have to stay here?" Ranma-chan asked.

"So that's what you've been worrying over." Cologne said laughing. "You don't need to worry the amazons aren't restricted to living in this village alone. I personally don't see any reason why another branch can't be created."

"No no no no that would be going a little to far." Ranma-chan said as she flailed her arms in front of her.

"Calm down I said it was a possibility not a requirement." Cologne answered smirking before adding. "And if you like being a girl so much. Then why don't you go jump in the spring again?"

"I might depending upon who I find that I want to be with."

"I didn't mean you had to come to a decision immediately. Just something to keep in mind. You're free to go now." Cologne said in dismissal.

Nodding Ranma-chan left as fast as she could trying to not appear like she was attempting to escape.

Ranma and Genma resided in the village of the amazons till the cursed boy was fifteen at which time Genma decided it was about time they got back to Japan. Needless to say they weren't able to leave without fanfare.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 13

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Ranma will I ever see you again?" Ryoga asked the sky as the lost boy topped a rise. "Where am I now? It looks like some sort of training ground." He said as he saw that he was overlooking someplace that had numerous springs with bamboo poles sticking out of them. Hearing a ruckus coming from behind him Ryoga turned surprised to see a terrified girl about six running toward him with a wild boar in hot pursuit. Unable to react in time the girl slammed into the surprised boy knocking them both off the cliff. The boar stopped at the edge of the cliff realizing after a moment that the girl he was chasing disappeared. After standing there a minute he turned and trotted back into the trees.

'_It's good thing there's water below us it should cushion our fall.' _Ryoga thought as they plummeted to the spring below. Ryoga almost blacked out when they hit because he forgot that when you hit water from high enough it's like hitting concrete.

He didn't realize he had transformed into something else till he tried to swim to shore with the girl in his arms which was difficult to accomplish as she was now as big as he was and not in his arms anymore.

"I help sir bite this." A voice commanded as a bamboo pole was put in his reach.

Somehow he got his hoofs into the thing around the unconscious girl/pigs neck so that she didn't sink into the spring. With little effort the stranger pulled the two from the spring.

"Now for you clothes." The fat man said as he rooted around at the bottom of the spring with a hooked pole. "Hm no clothes for boy but girl have clothes. Boy pack still here though." The man said as he dragged the pack onto the shore grunting with the effort required to do so. "Come back for later first take care of you."

A short time later at his cabin the man poured hot water over their heads changing them back to human form. "Hello welcome to Jusenkyo. I guide here."

Ryoga couldn't answer as he was babbling something about a naked girl as he tried to cover her whilst not looking.

"Most unusual boy clothed even though fall into spring." The Jusenkyo guide said as he lay a blanket over the girl. "Now bashful boy speak."

"What happened to us?" Ryoga asked after he calmed down.

"You one of many that fall in cursed springs every year." The Jusenkyo guide answered. "You fall in Eiton'nichuan spring of drowned pig. There very tragic legend of black piglet that drown there 1200 year ago now all who fall in spring take body of black piglet."

"Great. Please tell me we're not the only ones cursed."

"No many people become cursed every year." The guide began. "There over 1000 spring. Each with it's own tragic legend."

"I get it you can spare me the tour." Ryoga said cutting the man off.

"If customer insist." The guide said sighing.

"And I'm not a customer." Ryoga almost yelled indignantly.

"You fall in spring you is customer."

"Fine like I care." Ryoga mumbled after calming from his outburst.

Moaning the girl on the floor slowly came to after her eyes opened and she got her bearings she threw her arms around Ryoga and refused to let go.

"Girl say you big brother." The guide explained after listening to her mumbling.

"What are you crazy?" Ryoga asked as he tried to pry the young girl off of him.

"She also say that she orphan that has fled her village as they treated her poorly. As you first to seem to care for her she call you family." The guide explained momentarily stopping Ryoga's struggles.

"If she's referring to me holding her when we were falling that was a reflex." Ryoga said trying to understand his current situation.

"It matter not. You show only affection she know. That enough."

Sighing Ryoga asked. "Does she have a name?"

"She say she called trash, waste of space, sc-" The guide began only to be cut off by Ryoga.

"Ok I get the picture she doesn't know her given name."

'_Now this is a pickle I doubt that she'll leave me alone irregardless what I do so might as well take her with me_.' He thought as he looked down into her pleading eyes. "If you're going to be staying with me you're going to need a name." Ryoga said getting a quizzical look from her until the guide translated what he said then a beaming smile played across her face before she started speaking again.

"How does Natsuki sound to you?" Ryoga asked then waited for it to be translated.

"Natsuki." The girl said slowly as if testing it. A minute later she started repeating it over and over.

'_Apparently she likes it. Now she needs to learn Japanese._' Ryoga thought smiling before turning to the guide. "Can we go get my pack now?"

"Follow me." The guide replied before he told Natsuki where they were going and not to leave.

After they arrived at the spring the guide asked raisin an eyebrow. "Sir what have in pack?"

"What I need for traveling." Ryoga replied not elaborating.

Nodding the guide didn't press for more information as they made their way back to the hut.

"Natsuki we'll be leaving now." Ryoga said from the door.

Putting a hand on Natsuki the guide asked. "Sir you need a translator or guide?"

"No we'll be fine." Ryoga answered rolling his eyes. "Besides she needs to learn my language anyway."

"Your decision." The guide said shrugging.

"Um can you lead us to the outskirts of Jusenkyo?" Ryoga asked dropping his head.

"You no want fall in another spring?" The guide asked his eyes widening in mock surprise.

"One is enough why would I add to it?"

"Customer sometimes add curses." The guide replied shrugging.

"Well I for one have no desire to add another curse to my current one." Ryoga said with finality as he turned to leave.

"Wait." The guide called stopping Ryoga before he walked out. "You want these." As he said this he held up an umbrella and pointed to another one.

"They could be useful." Ryoga conceded as he picked up the one on the ground and placed it on his backpack along with the one held out to him.

Saying nothing more the guide led the two into the mountains surrounding jusenkyo. "Take care ya hear. Curse cause problem for you sometime big problem." He called as Ryoga and Natsuki walked off.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 14

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"He's finally coming. Genma is finally fulfilling his promise to me." Soun Tendo the owner of the Tendo dojo said as tears streamed down his face while he read a postcard with a panda on it. "Kasumi we're having a family meeting in the common room." Soun said as he stuck his head into his eldest daughters room.

"Ok father." Kasumi replied putting down the patchwork she was working on.

"Nabiki can you come to the common room?" Soun asked as he peered into her room.

"Sure daddy." Nabiki answered not looking up from the book she was reading.

"Akane." Soun called cheerfully as looked into the bedroom belonging to his youngest daughter. "Hmm. She must be practicing in the dojo."

Meanwhile in the dojo Akane appeared to be fighting an unseen enemy almost kicking her father as he walked into the room.

"I see you've been taking your training seriously of late." Soun told her as he dropped the foot he had in his hand.

"If that girl in the park two years ago could do that much damage it shows how far behind I am."

"That's the spirit give it your all." Soun encouraged before continuing. "On another note I'm calling a family meeting so please come with me."

"I hope it's good." Akane replied sighing. "Because it's interfering with my training."

"You can train afterwards." Soun commanded as he walked away.

"Fine." Akane replied in resignation as she followed him.

"Now that we're all present and accounted for I have an announcement to make."

"What is it this time?" Nabiki asked slightly peeved.

"My friend is supposed to be arriving sometime today bringing his son Ranma with him. He will be a fiancé for one of you three girls."

"Come on he can't be that great." Akane said as she leaned on the table with her eyes closed. When it hit her what Soun said her eyes snapped open. "**Are you nuts**? We should be able to choose whom we marry on our own." Akane yelled as she jumped up from her seated position.

"Akane's right father. We've never even met him." Kasumi said agreeing with Akane.

"That's easily remedied." Soun replied with half lidded eyes as they heard the sound of at least two individuals fighting.

Meanwhile Genma was attempting to get his son er daughter to cooperate.

"You got me a fiancé? What where you thinking? Did you not think that maybe there was someone else that I liked?" A very busty Ranma-chan asked angrily as she dodged her fathers punches.

"I made a promise to my friend. Do you want me to break that promise?" Genma answered somewhat calmly as he threw punches.

"Just be glad that I'm only your daughter part time and didn't decide to make it permanent as yet." Ranma-chan said as she threw a punch connecting with Genma's midriff sending flying through a wall into the pond that was in someone's backyard. "Well pop what do you say to that?"

{How about we stop talking?} flip {We're at the Tendo's.} Genma panda's signs read as he looked at Soun from his place in the koi pond.

"Huh?" Ranma-chan asked quirking an eyebrow then she noticed the four Tendos staring at her. "Oh."

"Dad that's the girl and panda from the park." Akane said as she pointed at the two.

"So it is." Soun replied before questioning the strange girl. "Can I help you miss?"

"No Mr. Tendo but I'm supposed to tell you something."

"You know me?" Soun asked his eyes wide in surprise. Ranma-chan answered by shrugging her shoulders. "What is it you need to tell me?" Soun asked

Ranma-chan looked down at the ground she replied. "I'm Ranma Saotome. Sorry about this." She finished as she looked up.

*Thump *

Soun's reaction to that revelation was to faint.

"Poor father he must be so disappointed." Kasumi said as she got up to prepare an ice pack for him.

"He's disappointed?" Nabiki asked. "What about me? Here I was hoping Ranma was a good looking guy and I find out that he is a she."

"Don't say that he, I mean she is our guest." Akane snapped at Nabiki.

"Shouldn't you have made sure that Ranma was a guy first?" Nabiki asked indignantly as Soun came to a few minutes later.

"I assumed that Genma's son was a boy." Soun answered heatedly.

"Daddy look closely does this look like boy to you?" Nabiki asked angrily as she poked one of Ranma-chan's breasts.

"Would you please stop that?" Ranma-chan asked restraining herself from tearing off Nabiki's hand.

"Nabiki stop that. Is that any way to treat a guest?" Akane asked trying to sound polite. "Hi I'm Akane. Want to be friends?" She asked offering her hand to Ranma-chan.

"Huh?" Ranma-chan asked looking up then nodding as she accepted the offered hand.

"How about we go to the dojo I want to see how good I am." Akane stated as she led Ranma-chan out of the room.

Genma on the other hand went to the furo to change forms.

"Oh Saotome what have you done?" Soun asked himself as he stared out over his yard with tears of sadness streaming down his face.

"Well Tendo that's a long story." Soun heard a familiar voice say behind him.

"Saotome is that you?" Soun asked as he spun around seeing someone that was unmistakably Genma Saotome.

"The one and only."

"What is the meaning of this?" Soun yelled at his friend as he grabbed Genma's collar.

"That can be explained if you'll let me." Genma answered calmly.

"Fine. Make sure that it's good." Soun said as he sat down crossing his arms.

Genma told of what had befallen them up to this point leaving out incriminating info of course.

As his friend explained Soun calmed down considerably.

"Truly the path of a martial artist is fraught with danger." Soun stated after Genma's tale of woe was brought to a close.

"But it hasn't all been bad our curses have been of help at times." Genma added remembering the times he just ate bamboo leaving what little food they had for Ranma.

While their father's conversation was going on Akane and Ranma-chan were in the dojo.

"Come at me with all you have." Akane said seriously falling into her stance.

"I'm sorry I can't do that." Ranma-chan said as she stood relaxed.

"I have to know how far behind I am. So fight." Akane yelled as she charged Ranma-chan.

Ranma-chan's answer was to dodge the barrage of punches and kicks that came at her.

"Come on fight back." Akane yelled as she increased the speed of her attacks.

"You wouldn't last long if I did." Ranma-chan replied cooly as she continued dodging.

"I don't care just hit me I can take it."

"Can't argue with the determined." Ranma-chan said sighing as she created a vacuum around her arm with her ki eliminating the possibility of a shockwave.

Akane was caught off guard by the hand that appeared in front of her face.

"Checkmate." Was what Akane heard Ranma-chan say before she was hit in the forehead by Ranma-chan's forefinger. The thing Akane knew she was on her back on the other side of the dojo from where she had been.

"Wow." Was all Akane could say as she lay there on the floor.

"I warned you." Ranma-chan said as she offered her hand to Akane.

"Yeah you did." Akane said letting herself be helped to her feet. "Woah." She moaned as she wobbled around a minute. "That one hit made me dizzy."

"That's a minor side affect but the easiest to deal with." Ranma-chan explained.

"Thanks for the workout." Akane said as she turned to leave. "You know I'm almost glad that you're a girl." She said before she walked out of the dojo.

Ranma-chan couldn't think of anything to say to that before Akane left.

"I wonder what she's going to say when she finds out what I was born as?" Ranma-chan mumbled to herself as she walked to the main house.

"Ranma the furo is open if you want to take a bath." Kasumi told her as Ranma-chan walked past the kitchen.

"Ok." Ranma-chan answered as she carried her backpack upstairs following Nabiki upstairs.

"Normally this would be Kasumi's job. But since she's already started dinner I got elected to do it." Nabiki ranted as she walked to their guest room. "This will be your room while you're here." Nabiki said as she slid open the door.

"This'll do." Ranma-chan said as she looked around the room.

"Glad it meets your approval." Nabiki mumbled as she left.

'_Now about that bath.'_ Ranma-chan thought as she got out her bath supplies.

"Oh Akane the bath is available." Nabiki said as she passed said girl.

"Thanks Nabiki." Akane replied as she entered her room.

"Who's the old guy with dad?" Nabiki asked Kasumi when she entered the kitchen.

"No idea." Kasumi replied as she continued with dinner.

Meanwhile Akane had entered the washroom and saw Ranma's clothes on the rack.

'_Oh she must be in there already._' Akane thought as she began undressing.

'_They'll learn of my curse eventually.'_ Ranma thought as he sat in the tub. "Oh well might as well go out as I am." He said as he stood to get out.

At that moment the door slid open revealing a very nude Akane. The two looked at each other in surprise before Akane slowly closed the door and redressed herself. Stepping out into the hallway Akane started screaming as she ran downstairs.

"She didn't have to get that bent out of shape." Ranma said as he got dressed.

When he got downstairs Akane was preparing to use one of the stone statues in the garden on him.

"Who are you?" Nabiki asked him when she recovered from her surprise enough to speak.

"I'm Ranma Saotome sorry about this."


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 15

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Let me introduce my friend." Soun said indicating Genma.

"Genma Saotome." Genma said before indicating Ranma. "And this is my son."

"Ranma Saotome." Ranma said quietly.

"Are you really her the girl from earlier?" Kasumi asked.

"I am." Ranma calmly stated obviously unashamed of that fact.

"It's kind of hard to explain so I'll begin with this." Genma said as he reached down to grab Ranma's gi.

"I'll do it myself thank you very much." Ranma said brushing off Genma's hands before pouring a bucket over his head.

"Oh my." Nabiki said surprised.

"Ranma's a girl now." Kasumi said slowly.

"I'm so ashamed that my son is like this." Genma said being very dramatic about.

"Grrr. Cut with the drama it's been ten years already." An angry Ranma-chan yelled as she booted her father into the koi pond. A second or two later Genma emerged as a panda. The three Tendo girls wore looks of shock on their faces.

"Besides you're one to talk my old man's a panda."

{Your ears are sticking out} Read the sign Genma was holding.

"Huh?" Ranma-chan asked before she threw her arms over her head attempting to hide her fox ears. Blood rushing to her cheeks after realizing what he was talking about. The looks of shock were now shared by all of the Tendos.

"Ahem." Soun cleared his throat before saying. "With the application of hot water you return to human form." As he was explaining this he poured some of the contents of a kettle over Genma's head.

"It didn't have to be quite that hot thank you." Genma said grimacing in pain.

"When you're hit with cold water you become a girl but when doused with hot water you return to being a boy." Soun said as he attempted to empty the kettles contents over Ranma's head.

"Hot water not boiling." She yelled her ears laying back and a bristled tail sprouted out of her backside.

"Yes we'll keep that in mind. Now how about you explain how this came to be." Soun said as he slowly backed away.

After everyone calmed down and Ranma-chan's ears and tail receded Genma started his explanation.

"It began a little over ten years ago." Genma explains holding the Tendos curiosity with his tale.

For a little over an hour Genma told the same tale that he had told to Soun a short time ago.

"As for Ranma's fox ears and tail it began occurring about a year and a half ago. According to Cologne Ranma is part kitsune from his mother's side as I'm hundred percent human. The physical characteristics were originally triggered by strong emotion namely anger and embarrassment. Now it's hard to tell what emotion will trigger it. For some reason it only comes out in his cursed form."

Nodding his head as Genma wrapped up Soun said. "Well in that case your problem isn't so bad. And this is Japan I could care less what demon blood you have. There's a chance a lot of us have some demon blood from somewhere."

Walking over to Ranma-chan he clapped her on the back before facing his daughters.

"My oldest daughter Kasumi she's nineteen. My middle daughter Nabiki she's seventeen. And Akane my youngest she's sixteen. Pick the one you want she'll be your fiancé." Soun said as he indicated the three girls.

"Akane would be the best choice." Kasumi said kneeling beside Akane.

"Oh most definitely." Nabiki said in agreement from Akane's other side.

"What why me?" Akane asked as she looked at her sisters.

"You can't stand boys." Kasumi began.

"Well you're in luck Ranma's half girl." Nabiki finished.

"What? Me married? To him? That Pervert?" Akane ranted.

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Ranma-chan yelled beginning to get ticked off.

"You saw me in the nude you lech."

"Whoa whoa now hold on. You walked in on me." Ranma-chan said pointing to herself.

"Well it's different when a girl looks at a boy."

"Oh really? Explain." Ranma-chan asked as she crossed her arms.

"Uh we- we- well." Akane stuttered before yelling. "It just is okay."

"That's a good boy show her who's boss." Soun said from the sidelines waving a victory fan.

"Dad stay out of this we're fighting." Akane yelled as she spun around to where her father was sitting.

"Are we really?" Ranma-chan asked on mock surprise. "I've been a girl for more than half my life so it's no big deal for me to see a naked girl. In this case I would say that it's you who's perverted."

"Ooh he's got you there." Nabiki said as she took a sip of tea.

Feeling blood rush to her face Akane stormed off to her room slamming the door behind her.

"Oh well I'll take her dinner up to her later." Kasumi said as she got up to start making dinner.

"I'll help." Ranma-chan said following the eldest Tendo to the kitchen.

"Oh you mustn't you're a guest." Kasumi said.

"Not a problem I need to calm down anyways." Ranma-chan replied smiling.

"What's going on here?" Soun angrily asked Genma.

"Well don't knock it till you try it. She I mean he is a good cook." Genma answered holding up his hands in defense.

"You say she way to easily." Soun replied with half lidded eyes.

Grinning Genma rubbed the back of his head not saying anything.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get any answers from Genma Soun walked into the kitchen to see if he could get answers from Ranma-chan.

"This will take some getting used to." Soun mumbled as he stopped just inside the door because of what he saw. Ranma-chan was putting around the kitchen her fox ears and tail visible and swishing happily. "Uh Ranma."

"Yes Mr. Tendo?" Ranma-chan asked as she turned.

"What are you doing?" Soun asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm decompressing." Ranma-chan answered shrugging as she turned back to what she was doing.

'_Well he knows what calms him at least._' Soun thought to himself though he had been hoping that training would be Ranma's way to calm down.

"And before you ask. I do a lot of thinking when I train but I can't really calm down."

"How did you know I was going to ask that?" Soun asked his surprise evident.

"You're a martial artist. It stands to reason that you would turn to training to try and solve your problems." Ranma-chan explained as she tossed the vegetables she was chopping into the pan.

'_He's good_.' Soun thought as he walked out of the room.

"So Tendo did you find enlightenment?" Genma asked his friend.

"No at this moment. I'm even more confused by the enigma that is Ranma." Soun answered as he sat down.

"I know what you mean. That boy is as hard to understand as any girl." Genma stated as he went into his thinking pose.

"What effects do the jusenkyo curses have on the person that's cursed?" Soun asked as he sat across from Genma.

"To hear Cologne tell it if you're a human turned into an animal there aren't any real noticeable affects other than you can eat whatever that animal can with no problem when you're in that form as well as do whatever that creature could do. If an animal is cursed the same thing occurs. If your curse changes your gender your thought patterns have the possibility of changing from one gender to the other depending on the amount of time you spend in your cursed form." Genma answered looking at the sky.

"I see." Soun said nodding before he asked. "And which gender has Ranma been most of the time?"

"According to his school records he's a girl." Genma answered quickly before he splashed himself with cold water.

"Mhmm. I see." Soun said nodding. When he realized what Genma said his eyes snapped open and he grabbed Genma yelling. "How could you let that happen?" Stopping when he noticed that Genma was a panda and noted the sign he was holding.

{Help animal cruelty} The sign read.

"You know I'm really beginning to despise you." Soun said angrily.

{That's nice to know} Read the sign Genma held with a big toothy grin plastered across his face.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Well this is our first authors note in a while but we thought that we should point out something.

Well why don't you just come out and say it Shane.

I'm getting there Chris. Anyways The thing about Ranma is yes he is part Kitsune demon like Ryoga is part wolf demon. Second item is that the animal ears and tail idea came from the anime Tokyo Mew Mew which as we all know I don't own in any form or fashion.

You know Shane we should add that to the main disclaimer.

It will be next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 16

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Do I have to?" Ranma whined the next morning.

"I've already submitted your entry forms so yes." Genma answered.

"Don't worry you'll be going to the same school as Akane and I." Nabiki answered from the doorway.

"I just know I'll be bored though." Ranma moaned.

"How come?" Nabiki asked.

"When I entered Junior high I aced the entrance exams and I've only gotten better since then."

"Then I don't see the problem."

"The problem is that I want to be in a class with my own age group."

"Oh I see." Nabiki said as she turned to leave.

"Wait Nabiki I'll go with you." Akane called as she ran down the stairs.

"Why don't you walk with Ranma? He is your fiancé after all." Nabiki replied smiling.

Growling Akane gave Ranma a sidelong glance.

"Fine I'll go." Ranma said snatching the book bag from Genma.

"You'll want this to." Genma said handing Ranma a glass of water.

"Right I almost forgot." Ranma said changing as he was talking.

"Why are you going to school as a girl?" Akane asked as they exited the house.

"You'll see when we get there." Ranma-chan replied as she undid her pigtail letting her hair hang lose.

When they arrived at school a few minutes later Ranma-chan was surprised by the mob of apparently every guy at school in the schoolyard waiting for somebody.

"Akane Tendo's here." Someone in the crowd yelled causing everyone there to begin attacking said girl.

Ranma-chan jumped onto the wall surrounding the school grounds to watch. "Against normal people she's good."

"Hey Ranma get in here." Nabiki yelled from her classroom window before asking herself. '_Why is he in his cursed form for school?_'

"What about Akane?"

"Don't worry she's fine. She does this every morning." Nabiki yelled back.

When Ranma-chan looked back down all of the guys were on the ground.

"Every morning. Such a bother." Akane said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

*Whoosh * Came the sound of a projectile headed for Akane which she caught as it flew by. Akane grimaced when she saw what she was holding. It was a rose.

"The toll of the bell at the temple of Gion shows us the transience of it all." A new voice said catching Ranma-chan's attention. "And the color of the blossoms on the trees demonstrates that all which prospers must someday decline. These weaklings truly a boorish lot. They fought for the privilege of your company Akane Tendo. Should they manage to defeat you that is. What fools these mortals be."

"Oh upperclassman Kuno you again." Akane said with a bored look on her face.

"I Tatewaki Kuno am offended that you should think so little of my greatness." Kuno said a look of horror on his face.

"Friend of yours?" Ranma-chan asked as she landed beside Akane.

Before Akane could answer Kuno had planted himself in front of Ranma-chan giving her a bouquet of roses. "Would I have the pleasure of knowing the name of the beautiful flower in front of me?"

Looking at him with half-lidded eyes Ranma-chan was about to answer when Kuno cut her off. "You're right it's rude to asked ones name without first giving your own."

Standing there dramatically with his bokken resting on his shoulder Kuno began. "I am the undefeated captain of this schools kendo club. The rising new star of the high school fencing world. The sound of my voice strikes fear into the hearts of my enemies. My peers reverently call me The Blue Thunder of Furinkan High. Tatewaki Kuno. Age seventeen." As Kuno finished his speech a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky behind him.

"Did he just call himself blue thunder?" One of Nabiki's friends asked her.

"You hear that before?" The second of Nabiki's friends asked.

"Nope. It's news to me." Nabiki said in a bored tone. "Last I heard he was calling himself shooting star."

"Well I'm Ranma Saotome heir to the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts." Ranma-chan said with the peeved look still on her face as she tried to give Kuno back the bouquet.

"Should I defeat you. You must let me date you." Kuno declared as he jumped back and put his bokken at the ready.

"Careful Ranma he's better than me." Akane cautioned.

"I'll be fine. I'll enjoy defeating him." Ranma-chan answered smiling.

"Prepare thyself to lose." Kuno yelled as he charged the relaxed Ranma-chan.

"Look out Ranma." Nabiki shouted though she saw that it wasn't necessary as Kuno was flying back toward the school building a moment later.

"Come on we've got class." Ranma-chan said grabbing Akane's hand before she dragged her into the school building.

A few minutes later Kuno was examining his forehead in a mirror provided by Nabiki. The kanji for idiot was written there.

"And I thought that she liked me." Kuno said as he read what was written on his forehead before he walked to the blackboard. "This is what should be written." With that said he wrote the kanji for genius on it.

"Shouldn't it look something like this?" Nabiki asked as she wrote the kanji for stupid.

"You realize that I hate you."

"Oh I'm so scared."

Meanwhile in class 1F.

"Today we have a new student joining us. It says here that she spent some time in china so let's give Ranma a warm nihao welcome." After giving the other students a minute to say hello he continued. "Then let's get started. Ranma you can take the empty desk by the window."

As luck would have it her desk was in front of Daisuke.

"Hey Ranma long time no see." Daisuke said.

"Nice to see you to Daisuke." Ranma-chan replied looking toward the front.

Time seemed to fly through first period. During break Hiroshi, Yuki, and Shiori crowded around her desk with Akane in tow.

"Akane why didn't you tell us that you knew Ranma?" Shiori asked having gotten over her shyness about a year ago.

"I only met him last night." Akane answered.

"What do you mean by him?" Yuki asked her friend.

"Oh nothing probably just thinking of something else." Ranma-chan said quickly stopping Akane from saying anything.

The other four didn't say anything and just accepted Ranma-chan's explanation. While Akane gave Ranma-chan a look that said they would be talking later. After this exchange the five old friends spent break catching up on what everyone had been up to.

"So Ranma how are you and Ryoga doing?" Yuki asked excitedly.

"What's that supposed to mean? And I haven't seen him in two years."

"She's asking because Shiori and herself have agreed to our girlfriends." Daisuke replied happily taking Yuki's hand into his own.

"You know that completely depends upon you you big lug." Yuki said playfully.

"I'm hurt that you would do such a thing to me." Daisuke said dramatically.

"Oh yeah we need to find someone for you to." Shiori said turning to Akane.

"Bu, bu, bu." Akane in response was doing a good imitation of a motor boat.

"No objections." Yuki said leaving Daisuke's side.

"But my dad for some reason has already put me in an arranged marriage." Akane sputtered out.

"Really with who?" Hiroshi asked expectantly.

Before Akane could say anything Ranma-chan clamped her hand over Akane's mouth stopping any reply.

"Can we get off that subject?" Ranma-chan pleaded just as the bell rang. "Saved by the bell." Ranma-chan muttered sighing.

"We are definitely talking later." Akane whispered as she headed for her desk.

Laughing nervously Ranma-chan retook her seat at her desk.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 17

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

After the final bell of the day rang Ranma-chan ran off the school grounds with Akane close behind.

"Ranma get back here you have some explaining to do." Akane called as she followed her.

"I will. I will." Ranma-chan assured her as she slowed to let Akane catch up.

"First off why did you prevent me from telling them that our parents had engaged us? Second why did you go to school as a girl?" Akane asked panting.

"According to my school records I'm a girl. And that would have sounded wrong that we're two girls engaged to marry."

"Hmm good point." Akane conceded before asking. "And who is this Ryoga?"

"Just a guy I hung out with in junior high."

"Did he know you're a guy?" Akane asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Well no he doesn't." Ranma-chan answered looking at the ground.

"I see. Does that mean you like him?" Akane asked slowly.

"Don't be crazy." Ranma-chan said as blood rushed to her face and her fox ears popped out.

"Embarrassed are we?" Akane asked Ranma-chan who didn't answer. "So you do like him." Akane said smiling.

"Drop it already." Ranma-chan said angrily as she began walking faster.

"It'll be easier to get out of this engagement than I thought." Akane said smiling.

"You wouldn't." Ranma-chan said her eyes wide.

"I would." Akane said smiling.

"If you do that my pop'll kill me." Ranma-chan said on knees in front of Akane begging her to reconsider.

"Fine I'll drop it." Akane said exasperated. "But only for right now."

"Thank you." Ranma-chan said sighing in relief.

"I'm so going to enjoy this."

"I don't think I like that look on your face."

Their conversation petered off as they had arrived at the dojo.

"Forgive me Okonomaru." Genma Yelled prostrating himself in front of the gate.

"Pop what are you doing?" Ranma-chan asked as she began braiding her hair into a pigtail.

"Oh it's only you Ranma." Genma said in relief as he looked up.

"Tell me who's Okonomaru?" Ranma-chan asked as she walked to the kitchen to get some hot water.

"Oh no one of great importance." Genma answered pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"If he's important enough for you to grovel then he'll show up eventually." Ranma-chan said darkly.

Genma didn't respond to that.

About a month later the morning started like usually did Genma and Ranma sparred in the yard stopping only when Kasumi called them for breakfast.

"We'll be right there Kasumi." Genma called.

While he was distracted Ranma took the opportunity to throw him into the koi pond. "I thought you said not to let your guard down?" Ranma quipped as he stood over the panda.

Sensing Akane coming up behind he jumped out of the way and just floated there crosslegged. "Nice try Akane but you need to suppress your ki better than that." *Splash * Ranma-chan just sat there hovering drenched berating herself for not paying attention to Genma before telling Akane. "Like that." With that said the girl went up to her room to change into her chinese silk shirt and pants that Cologne had given her for the day.

After surviving another boring day of school Ranma-chan decided that she wanted to go to get a parfait.

"Are you going to make me pay for it?" Akane asked.

"Now why would I do that?" Ranma-chan asked looking aghast.

"Just thought I'd ask." Akane answered as they reached the ice cream shop.

After making there order the two sat down at a booth while they waited.

"As for paying for it the bill will be taken care of shortly." Ranma-chan said confidently as the waiter brought their order.

"Sure it will. I'll be the one to pay for it." Akane said gloomily a she watched Ranma-chan dig in.

"Just trust me." Ranma-chan said between bites.

Grunting in response Akane began eating hers.

Ranma-chan finished hers in short order and sat there for a second before the waiter walked up and put another down on the table in front of her.

"Here have another on me."

"Really?" Ranma-chan asked happily.

Laughing nervously the waiter scurried away glad because he got her to speak to him.

Looking at her free parfait hungrily Ranma-chan prepared to dig in. But stopped with the spoon halfway to her mouth.

"What's wrong?" Akane asked slightly worried.

"Akane move." Ranma-chan said quietly.

"Huh?" Akane asked quirking an eye brow.

"Move." Ranma-chan repeated as she braced her hands against the table.

"Why would I-?" Akane began only to be cut off by Ranma-chan's yell.

"**Move**." Ranma-chan yelled the command a third time as she launched herself at Akane breaking the bench off the floor from the impact. Moving the two of them out of the way just as a chinese sword passed overhead stopping as it was caught between Ranma-chan's feet. Reaching up with one hand as the other supported her full weight Ranma-chan flipped herself into a defensive position just as a second sword came down on the first.

After parrying blows for a minute or two Ranma-chan was able to disarm her opponent and caught the spinning sword with her free hand.

(I give.) Ranma-chan's assailant said in chinese before continuing. (Clan sister Ranma is still a better fighter.)

(You can start talking in japanese now.) Ranma-chan answered as she gave the purple haired girl back the two swords.

"What did you do that for?" Akane asked as she stood up groggily.

"Akane I would like you to meet Shampoo." Ranma-chan said before turning back to the Amazon. "Shampoo this is Akane."

"But but but she attacked you." Akane said pointing at Shampoo.

"Not attack really just a greeting." Ranma-chan said before telling Shampoo. (Shampoo you might want to pay the man for damages.)

"Taken care of." Shampoo answered in decent japanese as she walked up to the fuming owner and gave him a few gold coins. "Will this be enough?"

"That's plenty." The man said in surprise as he took the coins. '_With this I'll be able to afford those renovations I was looking at_.'

"Well Shampoo what brings you to Japan?" Ranma-chan asked when they were outside.

"A boy wandered into village looking for you. Grandmother said could look for husband while gone."

"Would the boys name be Ryoga perchance?"

"Yes." Shampoo said smiling glad Ranma-chan knew who she brought with her.

"If you brought him with you then where is he?" Akane asked wanting to meet Ryoga.

"He right over there." Shampoo answered pointing at two packs where two black piglets were sitting.

"Kawaii." Akane called as she picked up the piglet with a purple bandanna tied around it's neck.

"Don't tell me." Ranma-chan began as she facepalmed.

"Yep he and his sister fall in." Shampoo said nodding with a serious look on her face.

"Poor Yoiko." Akane said to the little pig she was holding realizing where the conversation was going. Having been told the names of Ryoga's family members.

"Yoiko?" Shampoo asked quirking an eyebrow. "He say her name Natsuki."

"Huh?" Ranma-chan asked walking up to the pig with the yellow and black spotted bandanna around his neck who at this moment was using a hot plate to heat water. "Well buddy you have some explaining to do." Ranma-chan said as she poured the kettle over Ryoga's head.

"Somehow I ended up in a place called jusenkyo and this girl ran into me knocking into one of the springs." Ryoga began as he recounted what transpired.

"Sounds rough." Ranma-chan commented when Ryoga had finished.

"As luck would have it we walked into the amazon's village shortly after and after a quick explanation of who I was looking for we've been following Shampoo here since. So it hasn't been to bad." Ryoga said as he thought about how it could have gone shuddering as he did so.

"Well you found me that's what counts." Ranma-chan said smiling. "Just try to stick around for a while."

Akane meanwhile emptied the rest of the kettle over the other piglet revealing a girl about seven who wore clothing similar to Ryoga's chinese outfit right down to the bandana minus the boots.

"Adorable." Akane said her eyes shining as she hugged the little girl.

"This is nice." Natsuki said sheepishly from where she was nestled in Akane's arms.

"It isn't nice when I hold you?" Ryoga asked in a hurt tone.

"Just different." Natsuki answered sleepily.

"Would it bother you if we were to impose for a place to sleep?" Ryoga asked.

"Akane?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Not a problem." Akane said as she poured some cold water over Natsuki's head so that she could more easily carry the sleeping girl.

"Why does everyone steal my ideas?" Ryoga asked.

"I just figured that I could carry her if she was smaller." Akane said holding the sleeping piglet.

"How about we save the chitchat for later and just get home." Ranma-chan suggested.

"Shampoo like that idea."

"Shampoo." Ranma-chan said.

"Yes?" said girl asked.

"You're referring to yourself in the third person again." Ranma-chan pointed out.

"I sorry try harder." Shampoo said blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Well niichan shall we go?" Ranma-chan asked as she picked up Natsuki's pack only to be interrupted by an all to familiar voice.

"How dare you act so familiar with the beauteous Ranma you fiend." Tatewaki Kuno yelled as he attempted to attack Ryoga with his bokken.

"That's because she's my fiancée." Ryoga yelled in reply as he parried using his umbrella.

Hearing that Ranma-chan stopped walking mid step in shock.

"Nani?" She asked quietly as she slowly turned and began retracing her steps back to where Ryoga and Kuno where fighting. As Ranma-chan walked back she noticed that Ryoga was toying with Kuno and decided that she didn't want to wait for Ryoga to tire of the game and using Natsuki's pack sent the kendoist flying.

"What did you say?" Ranma-chan asked her eyes flaming with rage.

"Our fathers decided to betroth us years ago." Ryoga explained not liking the look on her face.

"How nice." Ranma-chan squealed in delight as she threw herself at the surprised boy before telling Akane. "Sorry Akane but I think I like this fiancé better."

"You'll here no argument from me. Just tell him about your curse." Akane said as she walked off holding the sleeping piglet that was Natsuki.

"What curse?" A curious Ryoga asked the girl in his arms.

OOooOOooOOooOO

I know that some people are going to say that the characters attitudes don't follow canon. So I'll say it right here.

This story isn't meant to be canon.

That all we have to say please drop a review on your way out. Thank you.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 18

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

'_Dadgumit. You just had to say it didn't you?'_ Ranma-chan thought to herself as she turned her worried eyes to look at Ryoga's questioning face.

"What curse?" Ryoga asked again.

"Well it complicated." Ranma-chan began as she looked toward Shampoo for help.

(You'll need to show him sooner or later.) Shampoo said shrugging.

(You're a lot of help.) Ranma-chan said indignantly before Ryoga cleared his throat bringing her attention back to him.

"Care to show show me your other form? And by your reaction I'm assuming it's a jusenkyo curse." Ryoga said as he sat down to wait.

"Well to begin with please don't be mad at me for what I'm about to show you." Ranma-chan begged.

"I'll try to not be." Ryoga said giving her what he hoped was a reassuring look.

"Ok well here goes." Ranma-chan said as she took the thermos that Shampoo offered her.

Ryoga fell over from shock of seeing that Ranma's true form wasn't a girl but a boy who was just as tall if not a little taller than he himself was.

"I'm sorry for not telling you earlier Ryoga. Though I have thought about making it permanent on occasion I haven't come to a decision as yet."

"I'll have to think about this." Ryoga replied after he recovered from his shock picked up his pack and started to walk away. "Ranma take care of my sister for me." With that Ryoga disappeared into the trees throughout the park.

"He'll be back in a week or two." Ranma said before he poured cold water over his head. "What say we head home?" She asked Shampoo whom answered with a nod.

"Everyone I'm home." Ranma-chan called as she entered the Tendo residence.

"Oh Ranma your home. Care to explain who this woman is?" Soun asked Ranma-chan indicating a shriveled old woman.

"Oh Cologne you're here to." Ranma-chan said not sounding to excited.

"Why the long face? Are you not happy to see me?" Cologne asked smiling.

"Ecstatic." Ranma-chan answered sarcastically.

"Don't be like that and after I came all this way just to see my favorite girl." Cologne said with a hurt look on her face.

"We both know that the only reason you like me is because there is the slight chance that I'm stronger than you." Ranma-chan said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm hurt that you would possibly think that of me." Cologne said as she dramatically held her hand to her chest like it was paining her.

"Not that we wouldn't mind continuing your little reunion. But what is going on?" Nabiki asked.

"Tendo family meet Cologne the amazon matriarch. Cologne meet the Tendos." Ranma-chan said.

"The pleasure is mine." Cologne said nodding.

"Would you care to explain to us why you came all the way here from china?" Kasumi asked.

"Two things really." Cologne began. "First I came to Japan following Shampoo to assure that she was defeated by someone worthy of being her husband. Because of my position as village leader I can decide if the kiss of marriage is valid or not. The second reason is that we need to find another place to create a branch of the amazon village I figured Japan was as good a place as any to scout out a new location."

"What does Ranma have to do with anything?" Akane asked still holding a sleeping Natsuki in pig form.

"Let's just say that she was a deciding factor in where to go and leave it that." Cologne said cryptically.

{Now that that's out of the way let's eat.} Genma's sign read from where he was sitting.

"Oh my." Kasumi said putting a hand to her face. "I completely forgot about dinner."

"Well your in luck." Cologne said. "It just so happens I've opened a restaurant down the street. And seeing as one of my villagers is staying here it's on the house."

"Really you mean that?" Soun asked her taking her hands into his.

"Kindly unhand me or I might retract my offer."

"Oh right sorry about that." Soun said as he let go and scurried back.

"Well people no reason why we should pass up a free meal." Nabiki said as she got up to leave.

"Just to forewarn you Ranma Lotion came with us." Cologne said.

Hearing this Ranma-chan groaned banging her head against the wall.

"Who's Lotion?" Akane asked pouring hot water over Natsuki's head as she had awoken.

"He's a guy from the village that wants me to marry him and doesn't care that I'm a guy cursed to turn into a girl." Ranma-chan explained with her head still against the wall.

"If you were a guy every now and then it might discourage him." Akane said.

"I already said that he didn't care. I tried to stay a guy full time for a month. And did that stop him? Noooo. He splashed me with cold water whenever he saw me as a guy just so he could try to woo me." Ranma-chan said angrily as she waved her arms around while she ranted.

"Ok I get the picture. You can stop already." Akane said. "Shall we get going?"

"Might as well get this over with then." Ranma-chan said sighing.

A minute later the nine people filed into the the ramen shop that had been called the Neko Hanten.

"Ranma you've come back to me." A somewhat squat heavily built boy called as he flung himself at her.

"Hello Lotion." Ranma-chan said stopping the boy from reaching her with her outstretched hand.

"So cold." Lotion said downcast.

Akane sized Lotion up after he backed off. He was roughly about her height and he had a thicker chest than most boys his age. He had spiky silver hair that made it look as if a hedgehog had taken residence on his head. Below that were green eyes with spots of yellow. His nose was crooked like it had been broken a few times below that his mouth appeared to be sitting on a well defined jaw. '_Not bad looking just a little overbearing._'

"Lotion you're embarrassing yourself so stop." A voice called from the kitchen.

"Hi Mousse I see you tagged along." Ranma-chan said a little happier.

"I can't very well let Shampoo find a husband without at least trying." The tall boy said as he pushed his thick glasses up his nose before suddenly thrusting his arms forward. Whatever came out of Mousse's sleeves were stopped when Ranma-chan's hands disappeared from view.

"Come on Mousse you'll have to do better than that to defeat Shampoo." Ranma-chan said as she dropped the chains and various other weapons that she had caught.

"It's as I feared I have to improve further." Mousse said.

"You aren't as bad as you believe yourself to be." Ranma-chan said smiling.

"That's assuring." Mousse said brightening as he turned to Shampoo. "You hear that Shampoo? That means I still have a chance of being your husband." As Mousse finished his little speech he threw himself at Shampoo who in turn splashed him with cold water.

"Nice try duck boy. Need be better than that to win me." Shampoo said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey perchance have you fallen into a spring as well Shampoo?" Ranma-chan asked turning to said girl.

"Unfortunately yes." Shampoo said hanging her head. "Though it was while training. Mousse fall in because didn't watch where he was going."

Hearing this the duck on the floor began quacking in protest floundering in the clothing that fell off of him when he changed.

"If you're going to talk Mousse change back first." Cologne said as she emptied a kettle over Mousse's head.

"Yes well that was embarrassing reentering the village as a duck that is and having everyone chase we around for their dinner." Mousse shuddered at the memory.

"Being cat is better stupid Mousse." Shampoo said smugly only to be hit over the head by Ranma-chan.

"Don't call him stupid or he'll begin to think that he is dumb." Ranma-chan admonished the other girl.

Before anything more could be said a loud growl was heard. "How's about we get something to eat I'm starving." Ranma-chan said grinning.

"Then I see no reason to delay any further." Cologne said as she hopped to the kitchen. "Mousse Lotion come on."

"Yes clan leader." The two boys said as they followed Cologne.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 19

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Ranma why did you have to be a boy?" Ryoga asked sadly as he wandered the japanese country side.

"It sounds to me like the one that you love has been hiding a secret from you." A voice said off to the side.

"Yes she was actually born a boy and didn't tell me." Ryoga said turning to the voice and saw that that a man wearing a gi and glasses.

"I see based upon what you have told me this Ranma fell into Nyanneechuan at a young age." The man said as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "Care to step into my office? We'll discuss your problem further." He said indicating the door to his establishment.

"Uh sure." Ryoga answered nodding his head as he followed the man into his office.

"To begin with I should introduce myself. My name is Dr. Tofu Ono." Dr. Tofu said as he bowed to Ryoga.

"And I'm Ryoga Hibiki." Ryoga said bowing in return.

"Well Ryoga care to explain the situation to me?" Tofu asked as they sat down across from each other.

Reluctantly at first but finding it easier as he continued talking Ryoga told Tofu what had occurred up to that point.

Nodding as he listened Tofu didn't interrupt Ryoga's story unless he needed clarification which wasn't often.

After Ryoga finished Tofu sat there a moment contemplating what he had been told so as to give Ryoga the best advice he could.

"Well Ryoga it seems to me that Ranma truly likes you and just wanted your acceptance." Tofu began explaining. "Seeing as he was cursed to turn into a girl at a young age and has decided to more or less stay a girl. From what I know about jusenkyo Ranma is more a girl than a boy in the way he/she thinks. You should also take into consideration that he doesn't hold it against you that you turn into a pig."

"I've never thought about it that way." Ryoga said contemplatively.

"Seeing as this is the first time that I've seen you I don't mind making it a free consultation." Tofu told Ryoga as he sat there thinking.

"Huh? Sure." Ryoga said as he was roused from letting his mind wander.

"Then go and make amends." Tofu said dismissively.

"Hai." Ryoga replied as he gathered up his scattered belongings.

'_I should probably pay the Tendos a visit as it's been almost two months since one of them came by. Besides it would be a good thing for me to take my own advice._' Tofu mused smiling as the sun set. A mile away Kasumi sneezed.

"My Kasumi someone's talking about you." Nabiki told her older sister as she helped her wash the dishes.

"Don't be silly Nabiki." Kasumi replied smiling before a confused look came across her face. "Nabiki what temperature is it?"

"Last I checked it was almost 23 degrees celsius. Why?" Nabiki asked as she put the dishes in the cabinet.

"Well look at this." Kasumi said as held up a frozen dishrag.

"Hmmm fascinating." Nabiki said staring at the rag.

"What's fascinating?" Ranma-chan asked as she brought the rest of the dishes from the common room.

"Just this." Kasumi said showing her the frozen rag.

"Did you just pull that out of the freezer?" Ranma-chan asked.

"No." Kasumi answered shaking her head before continuing. "I was washing the dishes and the rag began hardening."

"Hmm." Ranma-chan said as she came over to look it over. "Um Kasumi your hands are freezing.

"They are? I hadn't noticed." Kasumi said looking surprised.

"You go to bed we'll take care of everything here." Ranma-chan said as she pushed Kasumi toward her room.

"If you insist." Kasumi said.

"Oh we do. Can't have you collapse from exhaustion." Nabiki added.

Nodding her head in resignation Kasumi walked up to her room to lay down and promptly passed out.

*Knock knock knock*

"I wonder who that is?" Nabiki asked as she went to answer the front gate. "Oh it's you."

"It's you? That's all you have to say? I'm hurt Nabiki." Tofu said holding his hand over his heart in mock pain.

"Hello. Who're you?" Ranma-chan asked when she came out.

"Ranma meet our family friend Dr. Ono Tofu. Dr. Tofu this is Akane's fiancé Ranma." Nabiki said introducing the two as they walked into the yard closing the gate.

"Well you must be the Ranma I've heard about." Tofu said bowing. "As to the reason I came for a visit. It's been a couple months since one of you came by so I thought that I would come to see how y'all were doing."

"I see well Kasumi is asleep at the moment so I would say it was a wasted trip." Nabiki replied. "Though for 500 yen I'll tell you why she's asleep."

"Nabiki do you have to try and con every sucker that walks in the door?" Ranma-chan asked rolling her eyes.(AN: Someone somewhere is probably rolling a pairing of super ball eyes everytime I say that. I don't care laugh all you want at that.)

"No not everyone just choice people that I know are loaded." Nabiki said smiling.

"Pardon me but did I hear correctly that Ranma here is Akane's fiancé?" Tofu asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes she- I mean he is." Nabiki said internally beating herself up that she let some information slip by for free.

"Well if I'm not needed I've got some things to do." Ranma-chan said as she left.

"I see now this is an interesting development." Tofu said scratching his chin in thought as he watched her leave.

"What do you mean?" Nabiki asked hoping to get some information to use.

"Well Ryoga visited a little bit ago looking for someone to talk to-."

"Let me guess you decided to give him some counseling." Nabiki interrupted filling in the blanks.

"Of course I did but I wasn't aware that Mr. Saotome had engaged Ranma to more than one person.

"Yes tragic isn't it." Nabiki said as she tried to slip Tofu a 1000 yen bill.

"What's this for?" Tofu asked looking at it almost dumbfounded."

"Payment for info that I can use." Nabiki said smiling.

Thinking a minute Tofu replied. "I'll accept on one condition."

"And what would that be?" Nabiki asked quirking an eyebrow.

"Don't use this information as blackmail material or to harm the two people in question in any way." Tofu said with a serious look on his face.

'_Dang it now it's just about useless._' Nabiki thought quickly going over just what would happen with what she knew. "Fine I will comply with your demands to the best of my ability." Nabiki answered sighing.

"That's good to hear. Now about Kasumi what seems to be the problem with her?" Tofu asked clearly worried.

"Oh nothing that a little rest won't take care of. Seeing as it appears to be just a cold."

"That's good to hear. And seeing as my work hear is done I'll take my leave." Tofu said as he bowed.

"But didn't you come to see Kasumi?" Nabiki asked shocked.

"Knowing how I get with Kasumi around at the moment it would be in her best interest that I don't see her."

'_Wow he knows how he gets around my sister and is willing to forgo visiting her because of it. Now that is a sensible guy. I just hope that he'll propose sometime in the near future_.' Nabiki thought as she watched Tofu let himself out.

"Well what's the story?" Ranma-chan asked expectantly when Nabiki walked back into the house.

"He's just someone that likes Kasumi. I also have an inkling that she likes him also." Nabiki explained.

"The problem is that he has no control of himself when around her though." Akane added walking into the kitchen.

"Hmm." Ranma-chan said tapping her chin.

"What are you thinking?" Akane asked getting slightly worried.

"Nothing to damaging." Ranma-chan replied innocently as her eyes glistened mischievously.

"I was afraid you were going to say that."Akane mumbled as she stared.


	20. Chapter 20

This is probably a useless question but. In Futaba-kun Change Volume 6 Chapter 4 Pages 11-12 isn't that Ayeka and Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo making a cameo appearance?

You know it is Chris.

I just wanted to see if anybody else noticed.

Enough of that let's just get on with this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Ranma ½ AU Ch 20

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

The next morning Ranma-chan awoke to her father snuggling up next to her. "What's the big idea pop?" She yelled as she booted him out the window.

"I'm sorry." He called as he disappeared into another part of Nerima.

"Geez he hasn't done that in a while. The last time was when-." As a thought occurred to her Ranma-chan stopped her rambling and looked around the room. "That's weird. Isn't it August?" She commented as she noted that the room had frost build up on the walls one wall in particular had a thick layer of frost on it. "Kasumi are you ok?" Ranma asked as she open the door to Kasumi's room. '_Appears to be frozen shut.'_ With that thought Ranma's hand began glowing red as the ice around the door began melting.

"Uh Ranma what are you doing?" Akane asked as she opened her door.

"I'm getting into Kasumi's room."

"Why is your hand red then?"

"My kitsune element is fire so I'm melting the ice that has somehow formed." Ranma-chan explained.

"Kasumi are you alright in there." Akane asked as she knocked on the door.

"Hey I'm trying to get in there." Ranma-chan said as she was knocked aside unexpectedly.

"Kasumi?" Akane asked ignoring the other girl.

"Akane, Ranma?" Kasumi asked quietly. "What's going on in here?"

Having melted enough ice to open the door Ranma-chan slid it open revealing the fact that Kasumi's room was coated in at least 3 cm of ice except for her bed allowing her to move the sheets and comforter. "Woah." That being all the surprised red head could say.

"Oh dear it appears that it a little chilly in here." Kasumi commented.

"Ya think? What is going on around here?" Ranma-chan asked.

"It appears that the seal placed my daughters has weakened enough that Kasumi's demon blood overpowered it." Soun said surprising Ranma-chan as she had been to intent on Kasumi.

"When did you get here?" Ranma-chan asked refraining from hitting him as her ears where layed back.

"I've only just arrived." Soun said looking down at her.

"You're good." Ranma-chan commented looking back toward Kasumi whom had gotten out of bed by this time.

"Could you please leave so I can get dressed." Kasumi said.

"Oh right." Ranma-chan said as she slid the door closed.

Needing to calm down Ranma-chan immediately went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"I'm sorry Ranma but you don't need to do this for me." Kasumi said as she walked into the room

"You know that I like to cook. Besides I need to calm my nerves before I do any serious thinking." Ranma-chan said her tail swishing irritably

"What do you need to think about?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh this and that." Ranma-chan said vaguely.

Nothing more was said till breakfast was ready to be served. By this time Genma had made his way back to the dojo.

"Did you have to hit me that hard?" Genma asked indignantly as he sat down at the table.

"Did you have to hold onto me so tightly?" Ranma-chan asked angrily.

Genma decided to refrain from any further comments against his better judgement. Though that was a good thing it turned out as Genma found out a short time later.

"You seem unusually focused this morning." Genma commented as he pulled himself out of the new hole in the wall surrounding the Tendo compound.

"I'm no more focused than usual." Ranma-chan said blankly a passive look on her face.

"I know you better than that Ranma. You're thinking hard about something." Genma said as he launched himself at his floating child.

"You know nothing." Ranma-chan said sending Genma back to the ground this time landing in the koi pond.

{That's enough for today.} Genma's sign read as he floated in the pond dazed.

"I'll be back later." Ranma-chan as she flew off toward what appeared to be the neko hatin.

"You are pathetic old friend." Soun stated as he came to stand beside the pond.

{I'm not stupid.} flip {Ranma is harder to fight when she's thinking.}

"There you go again. Was Ranma not born as a boy?"

{Yes}

"Then force him to remain as such."

{Sorry no can do}

"Are you or are you not her father?" Soun asked not realizing what he just said.

After a minute Genma changed back into his original form before talking to his friend. "You know Tendo I would have to say that I have a daughter more than a son. By her own choice or his depending on how you look at it."

"Saotome you can't be serious." Soun said looking aghast. "But what about our promise years ago?" He continued tears starting to stream down his face.

"Well seeing as we both have daughters it makes that promise null and void. Right?"

"But Saotome you promised." Soun wailed.

"It looks like I'll have to explain this to my wife and see if she'll let us move back in." Genma said with a far off look in his eyes.

"You're serious aren't you?" Soun asked.

"Did I say that out loud?" Genma asked rubbing the back of his head grinning.

OOooOO

Ranma-chan was later found on the roof of the Neko Hatin by Shampoo.

"What is clan sister doing up here?" Shampoo asked.

"Just thinking over some things."

"You know great grandmother could help depending on what it is." Shampoo said laying down next to Ranma-chan.

"Hmm." The red head said staring at a bird that was flying overhead. "I'll see if she can help."

"We both know that I might be able to answer whatever it is you ask me." Cologne said beside Ranma-chan's head surprising her. "You've improved again." Cologne said barely evading the strike Ranma-chan threw.

"One of these times I'm going to get you." Ranma-chan said coldly.

"I don't doubt you will." Cologne answered snidely before turning serious. "What do you wish to know."

"Is there a way for me to be able to distinguish the auras of a normal human from someone with demon blood? Heck how about a full demon while we're at it?"

Cologne sat there with her eyes closed for a minute thinking as Ranma-chan finished her rant. "It can be done and there are two ways to do it. The first is quick and easy but the results aren't aways what was desired. The second takes some effort on your part but the results are guaranteed."

"And what are the two methods?" Ranma-chan asked expectantly.

"The first is a spell and it depends upon the recipients mental state. But as I've already said it doesn't mean the results are what is desired. The second requires for you to be around people that have demon blood and full demons till you can sense their presence even if it's deliberately masked like yours is naturally."

"What do you mean naturally?" Ranma-chan asked never having heard this explanation before.

"Because you're less than a quarter demon your demon aura is overpowered by your human aura making it virtually impossible for all but the most powerful demons or priests to sense your demonic presence. That is till you use it."

"You're saying that when my ears and tails are visible my demon aura overpowers my human aura?"

"Precisely." Cologne answered smiling.

"That clears up a few things so I'll be going." Ranma-chan said as she floated down from the roof.

Meanwhile down the street from the Neko Hatin a rather tall good looking guy was hiding among the dumpsters. "Just you wait Ranma your precious lips will be mine." With that he started laughing manically causing whispers among the pedestrians walking by.

OOooOOooOO

Well that chapter is done I hope you like it.

Oh man I see now why we didn't want to have more than one story going at the same time.

Well Chris I had writers block with this story for the longest time so you could say that 'I'm a Girl' allows us to vent our creativity while working on this one.

Well this story looks like it's shaping up to be our longest single story ever.

Nah I might still break it up into multiple stories.

Then you'd have to change the name for this one.

But what would that do to the people that have already subscribed to the story of this title?

I don't know let's ask them.

Good idea. Well people if you have any idea what would happen if you change a stories name please tell us in your review it is much appreciated.

Now that our rambling is done please review. Oh and those of you with thinking caps we will change the stories name if it's possible but we're fresh out of ideas so please assist.

You know I kind of like some of Riiko22's ideas so me might just use one of those.

Now that's just being prejudiced Shane.

That's what you think. But we aren't positive on changing the name at this time.

Well that's enough talk for now Sayonara.


	21. Chapter 21

Just to forewarn my readers the first part of this chapter may seem rushed but oh well.

What that's all you have to say for yourself/

Can it Chris we have a story to post.

Fine see if I care.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 21

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

A few days after Ranma's talk with Cologne on the roof of the Neko Hatin the seal on Nabiki's and Akane's demon blood broke causing quite a stir. Soun finally broke down and told them the story of how they acquired their demon blood.

"As you know your mother died when you where three Akane." Soun began looking at his youngest daughter who's tail was twitching irritably. "By rights she should have died while she was pregnant with Kasumi. And she would have if I hadn't stumbled upon a temple on Mt. Fuji whom the proprietor was friendly toward demons."

"I see where this is going." Nabiki said interrupting. "But how did it get decided that it would be the ice kitsune?"

"It was decided by the demons that the group that had the least members would be allowed to spread through our bloodline." Soun answered calmly before continuing. "Anyways after your mother became part demon she physically recovered enough that she was able to carry Kasumi to term."

**Flashback**

"The kami smile upon you as not only do you still have your wife but a daughter as well. And you should also be glad to know that she didn't contract your wife's disease." The doctor said with a smile before sobering. "Unfortunately the demon blood did nothing to cure your wife of the disease it just means that you will be able to spend a few more years with her."

"I understand. Thank you sir." Soun said before going into his wife's hospital room.

He wasn't at all surprised to see a pair of silver fox ears on top of her head as her hair showed signs of following suit. "How are you doing?" Soun asked her

"I'm fine for now."

"Unfortunately according to the doctor the disease is still running rampant so you'll still die eventually." Soun said sadly.

"At least I'll be able to spend some more time with you before I leave you."

Not only was she able to remain with him for six more years but gave him two more daughters. When his wife finally left this world Soun's only regret was that he couldn't have been with her longer.

**End Flashback**

A tear tracked down Soun's cheek as he finished his tale.

"So you see you three are a quarter ice kitsune." Soun told all those present.

"That explains why our grandparents are fully human even though we have demon traits." Nabiki said absently.

"Yes and it didn't take much to convince the demons to allow us to use a little blood as the ice demons are rare all around the kitsune branch being one of the most rare."

"How about that. The girl I consider one of my friends has the element completely opposite of my own." Ranma-chan said turning to Akane smiling.

Akane didn't know what to say to that so she didn't say anything.

"Well you've learned a lot today so since it's late let's get some rest."

Everyone else agreed with no complaint and got ready for bed.

The next day Cologne got wind of what had occurred with the Tendos and offered to teach them how to hide their demon features. It only took about a week for them to learn how to suppress their demon blood enough to hide their ears and tails.

OOooOO

"Ranma you need to get up or we'll be late." Natsuki yelled from the door to the currently male Ranma. The yelling didn't wake him so being the impatient girl she was Natsuki went "**Aaaaahhhh**." and screamed into his ear.

"What was that for?" Ranma asked indignantly as he hung from the ceiling by his feet.

"Oneechan is going to teach Natsuki to skate. So in order to keep promise to Oniisaan you're coming." Natsuki said happily before turning and skipping to the stairs

Grumbling to himself about noisy girls Ranma proceeded to get dressed before coming downstairs musing that for the most part he was a girl as well.

"So you finally decided to get up?" Akane asked from her spot at the table eating her breakfast.

"I'm up so what does it matter to you?" Ranma asked as he picked up his bowl of rice. "You're freezing your breakfast again by the way." Hearing this a vein popped out on Akane's forehead as she started throwing whatever wasn't tied down on the table at him. With no extra effort on his part Ranma plucked the items out of the air with his chopsticks and placed them back on the table while he was eating. By the time Akane had calmed down Ranma had finished eating which only served to tick her off more but she wisely decided to get back at him through different means.

"Well kiddo weren't you saying something about learning to skate?" Ranma asked setting his bowl down.

"Yes but I would prefer the other you to be with me." Natsuki said emptying her glass of water on Ranma's head.

"Whatever you say." Ranma-chan answered smiling unperturbed by the younger girls request. Grumbling to herself Akane followed the pair out the door.

The trip to the rink passed without any incident. Though there was a lot of commotion going going on after they arrived. Namely one pigtailed martial artist failing to remain upright.

"Geez Ranma Natsuki has already gone beyond needing my help. Why haven't you?" Akane asked amused.

"Shut up. For some reason I can't get the hang of this." Ranma-chan said angrily.

"Then why don't you just float like you're always doing?" Akane asked.

"Because then I would be cheating I want to be able to skate under my own power."

"Well I for one am getting hungry I'll see you when you crawl off the ice."

"Sure just leave me hanging in my time of need." Ranma-chan mumbled as she tried to stand.

"Is it a good idea to leave her out there alone?" Yuki asked Akane when she got to their table.

"She'll be fine. I've tried everything else. So I'm thinking the only way is to leave her to herself." Akane answered not looking the least bit worried.

"By the way where's Natsuki? And what's that piglet doing on the ice?" Shiori asked pointing to the rink.

Spinning her head in the direction Shiori was pointing Akane saw that Natsuki was indeed in pig form. "Oh no." With that said Akane charged onto the ice to retrieve Natsuki along with her clothes as the girl hadn't mastered ki control at this time.

Unfortunately before Akane arrived another girl picked up Natsuki. "Oh Charlotte you're so cute."

"Hey Natsuki isn't yours." Akane yelled as Natsuki struggled to get out of the girls grasp.

"You're wrong this is Azusa's Charlotte." Saying that the girl knocked the piglet over the head knocking her out. "There that's better."

"Hey where are you going?" Akane called as she followed the girl whom was skating off the rink.

"I finally made it." Ranma-chan said as she collapsed at the edge of the rink. "I didn't think learning to skate would be this exhausting."

"Ranma you have to help us." Shiori begged holding Natsuki's clothing. "Natsuki is missing and Akane is chasing after some girl carrying a black piglet."

"Crap." Ranma-chan said under her breath as she jumped up to help Akane. Sensing that she was in the next room Ranma-chan took off in that direction stopping momentarily to remove her skates and put her boots on.

"What's so special about that pig?" Yuki asked just as flabbergasted as her friend.

Meanwhile Ranma-chan had arrived in the food court where a verbal battle was currently being waged. Before she could get involved a handsome young man came up behind the girl and plucking Natsuki from her arms gave her to Akane. "Thank you." She answered somewhat amazed.

"Kawaii." Came the quiet gasps behind Ranma-chan whom without turning knew that Shiori and Yuki had followed her.

"Might I ask who you are?" Ranma-chan asked as she walked up to the trio.

"Pardon my rudeness I'm Mikado Sanzenin, and this is my partner Azusa Shiratori." The young man said indicating the girl behind him whom was currently beating him over the head with anything that wasn't tied down while yelling something about giving her back Charlotte.

"Will you quit it idiot." Mikado screamed at Azusa.

Crying Azusa turned toward Akane before boldly declaring. "I challenge you."

"You mean to a fight?" Akane asked surprised.

"Fight is so nasty. My challenge is a skating match."

"Skating?" Akane asked holding Natsuki a little tighter.

"If I win. You give back my widdle Charlotte."

"Now I remember." Shiori said slapping a fist into her open palm.

"You remember what?" Ranma-chan asked not taking her eyes of the pair.

"I thought that I recognized these two." Shiori said. "They're Kolkhoz High School's champion freestyle skating pair. Akane I wouldn't recommend you trying to out skate them."

"Yeah their the best of the best." Yuki said in agreement.

"Big deal." Ranma-chan and Akane replied in unison as Ranma-chan left to quickly return as a he.

"You Mikado Akane and I challenge you and Azusa with the promise that she will leave Natsuki alone should we win." Ranma declared pointing a finger at Mikado.

"Who is he?" Shiori asked Yuki.

"Don't know never seen him before." Yuki replied before adding with stars in her eyes. "But I have to say he's a major hunk."

"Though I'm sure I've never seen you before I accept your challenge." Mikado replied. "Now Akane I'm sorry that my partner has caused you trouble. So by way of apology." Mikado said as he leaned in to kiss Akane.

"Wha-?" Some of the patrons asked seeing what was going on.

Mikado was unable to complete the act as Ranma grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "And what do you think you're doing?"

"Refrain from touching me scum." Mikado told the orange clad martial artist. "As you know my name I demand to know yours.

"I am Ranma Saotome." He answered pointing to himself with the thumb of his free hand.

That brought a gasp of shock from Daisuke Hiroshi Shiori and Yuki. '_That's the name of our female classmate. Could they be? No that's not possible._' Was their collective thought.

"Well Ranma the match will be one week from today. The site will be our school, Kolkhoz High. The event will be pair skating. Is that acceptable?" Mikado said before turning to leave with Azusa in tow.

"Whatever you say." Ranma said following the pair with his eyes.

"Are you sure that was a good idea Ranma? I mean you can't." Akane asked looking kind of worried.

"If I have to I'll just use my secret technique."

"Don't be to confident." Akane said somewhat angry.

"So your name is Ranma. Are you of any relation to a female Ranma Saotome?" Hiroshi asked him.

"No that can't be possible. What are you thinking?" Daisuke said in reprimand to Hiroshi as he hit him over the head.

"Your right silly me." Hiroshi said laughing sheepishly.

Ranma meanwhile had an indecisive look on his face. "You know Ranma they are your friends so you should tell them." Akane said.

"Tell us what?" Yuki asked her curiosity peaked.

Ranma looked around before answering. "I can't show you here. Follow me." Eagerly the other four followed him and Akane whom was carrying Natsuki and her clothing. "Now what you see here can't be told to anybody else. Am I clear?" Ranma asked when they entered the janitors closet which interestingly enough was bigger than it appeared.

"Our lips are sealed." Diasuke replied as anxious as the other three to see what this was all about.

"So what's the big secret?" Hiroshi asked before stopping his face registering shock along with the other three as Ranma poured cold water over himself.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're both Ranma's?" Shiori stuttered out pointing at Ranma-chan.

"And have been since I was six." Ranma-chan said before going into detail of what had occurred then and afterward.

"Wow not only are you a hottie in your girl form but you are a absolute hunk in your male form." Yuki said looking at her aqua transvestite friend with stars in her eyes.

"Ah man some people get all the luck." Diasuke said pulling his hand over his face before smiling. "That just means I'll have to pay jusenkyo a visit."

"Pervert." Yuki said as she beat her boyfriend over the head. "You just want that curse so that you can get a free pass into the girls locker room."

"That's not the only cursed spring as you can see." Akane said as she poured hot water over Natsuki returning her to her human form.

"Don't look." Shiori and Yuki said as they quickly covered their respective boyfriends eyes while Natsuki got dressed.

"Please don't let Azusa take me away Ranma." Natsuki begged Ranma-chan.

"Never fear Ranma Saotome never loses." Ranma-chan said triumphantly before laughing crazily.

"No lack of confidence there." Sayuri mumbled.

OOooOOooOO

That's oh so slightly different from the manga.

Of course it is what do you expect Chris.

Well I kind of agree.

Well enough of that. Now that you've read the chapter please review.


	22. Chapter 22

As we explained last chapter we plan on changing the name so as you can see we changed the title on the header.

This is just as much to see what you think of it and to tell you what name to look it up under next chapter.

Hey I wanted to say the whole thing Shane.

You took a breath so I finished.

Baka.

No name calling anyways onto the next chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 22

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Ack." Ranma-chan yelled as she fell onto the ice.

"How do you expect to defeat Mikado if you can't skate?" Akane asked exasperated.

"I already told you that if I can't skate on my own I'll just float." Ranma-chan answered as she fell back onto the ice and just lay there a minute.

"Let's try this again." Akane said sighing as she held out her hand for Ranma-chan to take. Just as Ranma-chan made it to her feet someone hit the back of Akane's head causing her to let Ranma go.

"Ohhh, I'm so sorry."

"Azusa Shiratori." Akane said angrily. "You did that on purpose."

"Now, now. This is no time for quarreling. Your little friend is..."

"Huh?" Akane asked looking behind her toward Ranma-chan whom at this moment was sliding backwards across the ice flailing her arms as she screamed trying to stop herself without falling over.

"Wha-?" Ranma-chan asked as she stopped because someone had grabbed hold of her. "Mikado Sanzenin." She said looking at the taller boy.

"Have we met?" Mikado asked. "That's odd. I'm sure if I'd met a girl as cute as you I'd remember it." He appeared to try and kiss Ranma-chan but was interrupted by Azusa kicking him in the head as she jumped over him.

"Do your girl chasing later." Azusa began when she landed. "We have to practice 'The assault of a hundred foes'."

"The assault of a hundred foes?" Akane asked shocked. "In skating?" She watched as a hundred people dressed on hockey gear filed onto the ice.

"Please stay out of the way I wouldn't want you two to be injured." Mikado said as he placed Ranma-chan down next to Akane. With that he went to Azusa's side.

"Strike." Azusa called as Mikado settled in beside her.

"The hundred foes strike." The leader of the group yelled as they attacked the pair. Mikado and Azusa became a blur as they flattened the group. Akane and Ranma-chan stood there in awe.

"Finito." Mikado said quietly as the pair came to a stop.

"Nine seconds flat." One guy said holding a stop watch.

"Whoa. No wonder their called the golden pair of martial arts skating." Another said.

"Martial arts skating?" Ranma-chan mumbled from her place on the ice. "You mean this is combat skating? That means we can win. If it has the word martial arts in it we can win."

"Sure we can. You just have to learn how to skate." Akane said absently.

"Oh it so cute." A girl called as the pair heard a pig squealing.

"Come here piggie." "I want to hold it." Came the call from a few other girls.

'_Ryoga. What's he doing here?_' Ranma-chan and Akane thought at the same time.

"Charlotte." Azusa squealed as she caught sight of the pig.

"Hey back off." Akane yelled as she skated toward Ryoga hoping to get there first.

"Hey, hey Akane." Ranma-chan called as she flailed her arms trying to stay upright.

Unfortunately for Akane Azusa got to Ryoga first. "Here's a widdle present from Azusa." Azusa said as she put a collar on Ryoga's neck. "How cute." she said admiring the collar around Ryoga's neck.

"A collar? What a horrible thing to do." Akane said. "What's this? I can't get it off." Noticing that she was choking Ryoga she stopped.

"It's useless." Azusa said smiling. "I locked it. if you want it off you have to win the match."

"I don't care if you are the golden pair when Ranma and I pair up." Akane said stopping when she Ranma yelling that she needed help. '_Terrific Ranma you had to ruin the moment._'

"I can teach you how to skate." Mikado said grabbing hold of Ranma-chan.

"Uh thanks but no thanks." Ranma-chan answered dryly.

"To bad. The least you could do is thank me for rescuing you earlier." Mikado said as he kissed Ranma-chan. For the space of a few seconds she sat in shock. Akane and Ryoga were in the same state.

Snapping out of her stupor Ranma-chan pushed Mikado away causing him to drop her on the ice.

"You kissed me and that is unforgivable." Ranma-chan said angrily before looking up Mikado was taken aback by the look on her face the expression he could understand but her eyes where glowing red scaring him. "You will pay for your trespasses." As she spoke her body began heating up and it appeared that flames were enveloping her. Mikado had to shield his face from the heat.

"What's going on here? This shouldn't be happening." Mikado said as he watched the flames dissipate revealing a male Ranma causing a gasp from the rest of the buildings occupants.

"Now you will pay Mikado." Ranma began as he made a fist. "For the first time in my life I'm furious." With that he punched the ice cracking it.

"I don't know what you are." Mikado began after regaining his composure. "But for the sin of damaging the sacred rink you must die."

"Great I'll make you pay for that with your life." Ranma returned cracking his knuckles. With that Ranma launched himself at the other boy. Mikado merely skated out of the way of the airborne boy whom landed on the ice headfirst.

"Pity the fool he went for a suicide strike and failed." Mikado said as he prepared to leave the rink. But stopped when he sensed that Ranma was behind him and barely moved out of the way before he was hit. "How could you have survived that?" Mikado asked clearly shocked.

"I've had to survive far worse than that." Ranma said with obvious pride in his voice.

"As much as I detest using this technique on an amateur you leave me with no choice." Mikado said a look that said he would win at all costs on his face as he began to spin. Of course Ranma blindly jumped into the fray.

"Woah he's resorting to that move." A spectator said in awe.

"Yeah the infamous dance of death." Someone next to him said.

"Dance of death?" Akane her and Ryoga's curiosity peaked as they listened intently.

"An unbeatable spin that holds the opponent in it's clutches till they're beaten to the brink of death." The first speaker explained watching the pair intently.

'_I'd be worried if he could actually punch._' Ranma thought while letting Mikado use him as a punching bag to test out what he had heard the explanation of this technique. '_Time to end this tomfoolery._' his left fist glowing blue he shot a week ki-blast at Mikado throwing the now unconscious boy into the wall at one end of the rink leaving an impression upon impact.

"I can't believe it the dance of death has been beaten." Came the voiced opinion of all those present at the sight as Ranma stood shaking on the ice.

"I suppressed my ki to much again." Ranma mumbled as he was beginning to feel Mikado's numerous punches.

"Good for you Ranma you've proven yourself to be the better martial artist." Akane congratulated Ryoga nodding in agreement.

"Save it the only one that can compare to me is Ryoga." Ranma said looking at the pig in Akane's arms whom at hearing this praise tried hiding the fact he was blushing.

"Let's doodle on him." The trio heard Azusa yell as they watched everyone else present gather around the unconscious Mikado.

"Come on Ranma let's go home." Akane said leading Ranma to the edge of the rink leaving Azusa and her entourage to their work.

"That was so cool." Shiori said with stars in her eyes.

"Oh that? That was nothing." Ranma said laughing nervously.

"Come on tell us why have you kept this hidden all these years." Daisuke said happily as he slapped Ranma on the back.

"I didn't want to be rejected by people and be called a freak." Ranma replied honestly.

"Never fear we'll keep your secret. Same with you Natsuki." Yuki said leaning to look at the piglet in Akane's arms.

"This isn't Natsuki this is Ryoga." Akane said matter-of-factly.

"What there's more than one person that's cursed to turn into a piglet?" Yuki asked in surprise.

"Yep Ryoga and his adopted sister fell into the spring of drowned piglet at the same time." Ranma explained. "You can tell the difference between the two looking at their bandanas. Natsuki's is purple. This is Ryoga's." He explained pointing to the the yellow and black bandana on Ryoga's neck.

"Let's go home Ranma." Akane said.

"Ya we've got a lot of work to accomplish and only a week to do it." Ranma said as he headed for the exit. Stopping for a second he looked back to his four other friends. "And don't worry about Natsuki she was heading home last we saw her." Nodding Yuki, Shiori, Diasuke, and Hiroshi prepared to leave as well.

"By the way why were you going easy on Mikado?" Akane asked the boy on the fence as they made their way their way home.

"I needed to have something left to fight in a week. So I couldn't outright defeat him." Ranma said before looking at the piglet sitting whom had taken up residence on his shoulder. "And don't worry about my curse Ryoga when I'm a girl. I am a girl." Hearing this Ryoga looked at him with a pleading look in his eyes. "Do you have to look at me so pleadingly? Geez." Ranma said as he jumped into the canal. "Happy now Mister?" Ranma-chan asked after she flew back up to the fence. In answer Ryoga snuggled into her neck. "Yep your happy." Ranma-chan said sighing.

Meanwhile back at the ice rink a ink covered Mikado had come to. "Curse you Ranma Saotome I shall have my revenge for humiliating me." He yelled to nobody in particular as the rink was empty.

OOooOOooOO

Well chapter complete.

Um Shane that one wasn't very long.

I saw no reason for it to be any longer as it accomplished what I wanted it to.

I see well readers please help us nutcases by reviewing this latest installment to this story.

And we hope to get the next chapter out real soon.


	23. Chapter 23

Here is the next chapter sorry for taking so long writers block sucks let me tell ya.

Ya ya we know now let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves and just get on with the story.

Shut up Chris I don't need your comments.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 23

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

The next week went by rather quickly and Ranma had gotten pretty good at staying on his feet without face planting on the ice. Unfortunately Azusa tried to carry Ryoga off a few times throughout the week Natsuki thankfully was able to remain in human form while they were at the rink.

"Think we have a chance?" Akane asked Ranma-chan as they walked home the day before the match.

"Of course." Ranma-chan answered as she looked at the other girl. "Because Ranma Saotome never loses. Not for long at least."

Ryoga followed along behind having tried to get Ranma to skate in the duel with him but had failed since it was pointed out that Akane was the one that accepted the challenge so she should participate. At least as far as her abilities allowed. '_But if the golden pair are as good as I've heard then I'll have to fill in at some point._' Ryoga thought optimistically glad that he had remembered how to fly in the past week to his surprise. He thought back to three days prior with a smile.

**Flashback to three days prior**

"Come on Ryoga I know you trained with Goku's rival. So why aren't you stronger than this?" Ranma yelled as he planted Ryoga's face through the floor.

"I can't help it that you've been stimulated to regain your memories of that time more than me." Ryoga yelled as he tried retaliating only for Ranma to flatten him again. As soon as Ryoga contacted the ground Ranma felt him stiffen signaling that a memory had returned.

"I wonder just what he unlocked this time around." Ranma thought out loud as he watched the unconscious Ryoga relaxed before leaning over him. '_I wonder if I should try to wake him?_' Ranma thought a grin gracing his features. '_I definitely should._' That said Ranma left to get a bucket of cold water.

A few minutes later in another part of the dojo Soun and Genma were having a discussion over a game of shogi. "You know that in order for us to combine the two schools we need to find some way to force Ranma to remain a guy so he can marry Akane." Soun said keeping a careful eye on the board as Genma moved a piece.

"I've learned in the last few years not to try and turn Ranma when she's made up her mind to do something." Genma said keeping an equally sharp eye on the board.

"There you go again calling him a girl." Soun said throwing his head back as he screamed in frustration losing sight of the board giving Genma the chance to move a few pieces around.

"Uh Saotome did you move some of my pieces?" Soun asked after regaining his composure.

"Whatever can you mean? I would do no such thing." Genma said with his best look of pain.

"You forget that I know you quite well." Soun said before anger crossed his features before he said quietly. "And pigs will fly when I agree with what you have to say."

"Then you're in agreement." Genma stated causally.

"How can you say that? I would never agree with you."

"Then why is that pig flying?" Genma asking pointing to a flying Ryoga in pig form whom was currently being chased by a female Ranma. Seeing this Soun began sweating profusely.

'_I should just keep my big mouth shut._' Soun thought hanging his head.

"Hey Ranma." Genma yelled stopping her midstride. "Come here a minute." Hearing the way Genma said it Ranma-chan came over without hesitation. "Tendo here has just agreed to sever your engagement with Akane should you choose." Ranma-chan just stared at Genma in surprise before a wide grin graced her features before she disappeared in a gust of wind and her scream of ecstasy met their ears. "Seems like she is agreeable." Genma said before turning back to their game and noticed that some of his pieces were missing. "Hey no fair and I was winning to."

**End Flashback  
><strong>

Ryoga was brought back to the present by cold water landing on his head changing him to his cursed form. '_Dadgumit it just had to happen now. Oh well I'm just watching for now anyway._' Ryoga suddenly feeling uneasy turned only to be clonked on the head knocking him out.

OOooOO

"So you came Ranma Saotome." Mikado said as he watched Ranma enter the room. "I had hoped you would run you weird creature."

"Ranma Saotome never backs down from a challenge."

"I'll have you know that at some point during todays match I will steal Akane Tendo's lips." Mikado said a slight smile on his lips. "Because unfortunately the girl I needed to make 1000 wasn't a girl at all." Mikado finished shuddering at the memory.

"What did you say?" Ranma asked appalled. "Is kissing all you can think about?"

"Such thoughts are all my head can hold." Mikado said patting the top of his head.

'_Is this guy for real?' _Ranma thought cringing himself.

Down the hall Akane sneezed. "Somebody must be talking about me."

"Azusa hope you no have cold no fun that way."

"No I'm fine. You only have to worry about yourself." Akane said confidently.

Out in the arena the bleachers were filled to capacity with students from both Kolkhoz and Furinkan High.

"Kolkhoz high vs. Furinkan high." The announcer declared over the PA system. "The battle for the Charlotte cup is about to commence." Next to him sat a cup shaped trophy with a unconscious Ryoga in pig form chained to the base. "First on the ice. The golden pair of martial arts skating Azusa Shiratori and Mikado Sanzenin." The announcer said as the two skated onto the ice in elaborate fashion. "What a magnificent entrance."

"Normally I would say that we shouldn't let them outdo us but that would only prove their superiority." Ranma said.

"At least you have some sense." Akane said as she skated onto the ice with a fuming Ranma in tow.

"Just what do you mean by that?" Ranma called indignantly as he followed her onto the ice.

"I see you didn't attempt to make an entrance." Mikado said smiling. "Not to confident I see."

"Oh we're plenty confident." Ranma replied. "We just see no reason to try match your flashiness."

"I see so you freely admit your inferiority." Mikado taunted.

Not willing to be drawn in Ranma looked at him with a smirk on his face. "You say that but can you back it up?"

"Whatever you say no matter Azusa get Charlotte anyway." Azusa said pouting.

"Enough talk I'm ready to grind you into the ice." Ranma said cracking his knuckles.

"You're to slow let's get started now." Akane said impatiently grabbing Ranma and throwing him towards their opponents.

"What are you doing Akane?" Ranma yelled while he was airborne.

'_An opening._' Mikado thought as he slid under Ranma to attack Akane.

"Sanzenin has immediately gone for his specialty kiss attack." The announcer called over the PA.

"Dream on buddy." Ranma yelled as he used his legs to put Mikado into a headlock.

"Ranma above you." Akane yelled.

Ranma noticed Azusa in enough time to block the kick aimed for his head. Ranma released Mikado when he let his body go with Azusa's momentum so as not to break his neck because he only wanted to teach him a lesson not kill him.

"Well that nuisance has left." Mikado said as he bent to kiss Akane.

"No you don't." Akane yelled as she sent Mikado into the air.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Mikado said clicking his tongue as he expertly landed on his feet shaking his head. "To think she would refuse a kiss from this handsome devil."

"I think she's sincerely repulsed." Azusa said as she took Mikado's hands to continue their assault.

"Hang on Akane I have an idea." Ranma said as he picked her up and prepared to throw her toward their opponents.

"Ranma what are you doing?" Akane yelled in surprise as she flew towards Mikado. Before Mikado could react Akane's head collided with his own. At the same time Ranma threw multiple punches into Mikado's gut before catching Akane on the other side.

"I knew your hard head would be useful for something." Ranma said stopping.

"Baka. You should have explained yourself." Akane said in reprimand as she hit him over the head.

"It would have taken to long to explain and it was a spur of the moment decision anyway." Ranma returned angrily.

Meanwhile Azusa was torturing her partner. "Does him hurt here Sweetums? Does him hurt here? Here, here, here, and here?" She chanted as she hit Mikado's side relentlessly.

"Yes it hurts there. So why are you pounding on it you ditz?" Mikado yelled in pain.

"But widdle Azusa is worried about him." Azusa stated innocently.

Growling Mikado turned to their opponents. "You're the first to bring me to my knees not only once but twice."

"I'd like to send you to your grave not just your knees but that goes against my beliefs." Ranma answered calmly. "You lay a lip on my friend though and I can't guarantee your survival."

"Ranma you'd do that for me?" Akane whispered as she looked in awe at the boy beside her.

"A friend huh?" Mikado began as he cracked his knuckles. "Such bonds are fragile. And I will do all that's in my power to break those bonds." A sadistic smile spread across his face before he continued. "And for your information we the golden pair are known by another name. The anti-matchmakers."

OOooOOooOOooOO

I hope that this chapter meets my readers expectations. Especially the reveiwer little brother who by the way is my little brother.

You mean he is willing to read this garbage?

Hey now if it's garbage then what you add to it Chris is also garbage.

Don't lump me with you.

You are me so can it.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for taking so long but my laptop crashed making me lose what I had written. But it didn't take long to fix the problem thankfully.

Ubuntu rules.

Hey Chris could you yell a little louder I think I still have little hearing in this ear.

**Ubuntu Rules**

I didn't mean literally.

Who cares let's just get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 24

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"The antimatchmakers huh?" Ranma asked smirking. "For your information irregardless what you do it won't change the outcome."

"Did my ears hear right?" The announcer yelled excitedly. "The golden pair has just announced the use of their ultimate technique. The couple cleaver."

"You can do it Ranma Akane." A familiar voice called out followed by a howl of agreement causing Ranma to smirk at who it was.

"Security we appear to have a dog in here please check it out.

"Not a singe pair we've been up against..." Mikado began oblivious to the audience.

Then Azusa finished. "...Has ever not been split up by us!"

"You talk to much." Akane said as she prepared to throw Ranma.

"What are you doing?" Ranma asked surprised as he flew at Mikado who evaded the attack.

"Call it payback." Akane yelled back as Azusa tripped her. Ranma was able to grab her hands before her body hit the ice. Mikado had already grabbed onto Azusa's ankles and proceeded to lift the three of them over his head as he began to rapidly spin.

"We looked all over but we didn't find a dog anywhere." One of the students running security told the announcer.

"Impossible I know I heard a bark." The announcer answered.

"I know I heard it too." The student mumbled.

Six rows behind them Shampoo and Mousse sighed in relief at escaping detection with an unconscious Lotion sitting beside them.

"Sorry for the delay folks what I meant to say was." The announcer called into the mike. "It's finally here folks. The couple cleavers finishing move the goodbye whirl."

"Release him and I'll stop spinning." Mikado called.

"I'll never do that." Akane called back straining to hold the heavier boy.

"You dope your body can't handle the strain of holding me." Ranma said noting that Akane was starting to shake.

"If she betrays her partner and let's go she alone will be spared." The announcer explained.

"Baka I want you to be spared besides this alone can't hurt me." Ranma said trying to reason with her.

"I can't do that and retain my honor as a martial artist." Akane answered heatedly.

"Heh, The more a couple trusts each other the greater the shock when they finally release one another." Mikado said smugly.

"All couples caught in the goodbye whirl have been doomed to disaster." The announcer called.

"Ooooo widdle Azusa is getting dizzy." Azusa said her eyes twirling.

Right then Akane's grip gave out sending Ranma flying across the rink. Azusa let Akane go a moment later sending her flying the opposite direction. Ranma sensed Akane's flight and as soon as he touched the ice he sprinted toward her moving fast enough that he left an afterimage.

"What is this? It appears that Ranma is standing still for some odd reason." The announcer said skeptically. While his afterimage was being watched Ranma caught Akane preventing her from hitting the wall. "What's this? There's more than one Ranma? Oh wait the other image is fading."

"You know Akane it would probably be for the best if you just let me and Ryoga finish this." Ranma said trying to reason with Akane one more time.

"No I can finish this." Akane protested as she tried to stand. Promptly falling.

"See I told you to let us finish this." Ranma said shaking his head. Just then the lights turned off. "Looks like he finally got free." Ranma said as cold water hit his head.

"Bout time you got here." Ranma-chan said in a reprimanding tone as a blanket settled down over them.

"It took a little bit to untie myself." Ryoga said heatedly. "And Akane could you leave this to us now?" He asked as he pushed the blanket with her still in it towards the edge of the rink.

"What's this? Furinkan High has slipped in a substitute pair."

"Oh Charlotte you're here." Azusa squealed in delight as she threw herself at Ryoga.

"Stay away from me crazy girl." Ryoga yelled as he tried to get away from said crazy girl.

"So you decided to show your other face?" Mikado said a look of disgust on his face as he attempted to restrain his hyperactive partner.

"Charlotte is mine. She's mine. She's mine." Azusa ranted.

"Now listen here girl. First off I'm a guy not a girl a guy. Second my name isn't Charlotte it's Ryoga." Ryoga said angrily as he hit Azusa over the head.

Meanwhile the crowd was getting worked up over something causing the four on the ice to stop to listen.

"The crowd grows restless. Are they protesting the change in pairs?"

"Who cares about that?" One guy called followed by a few more. "Yeah that girl's outfit isn't sexy." "And the guy is dressed like trash."

Ranma was the only thing that kept Ryoga from pounding the guys head in for that comment.

"Never fear help is here." A voice called silencing the crowd as a group of students rolled out mobile dressing rooms.

"Quickly get in." One girl told Ranma-chan pulling her toward one of the booths while Ryoga was getting the same treatment.

"Well folks it appears that the Kolkhoz High Fashion Club has leapt into the fray." The announcer called. "Now then with a new pair and a new look the match continues."

"I really wish that you had learned to skate." Ranma-chan said in disappointment.

"It's kind of hard to do that while playing keep away with a certain girl." Ryoga replied angrily.

"Again I wish that you had." Ranma-chan said before returning her attention to their opponents yelling. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

Mikado the person in question had knelt before Akane taking her hand in his own. "I'm deeply sorry Akane."

"Huh?" Akane asked confused.

"I was prevented from kissing you during the match."

"Are you on something?" Akane asked angrily.

"I shall make it up to you. I'll let you go on a date with me after we take out the garbage." Mikado continued kissing Akane's hand causing her to spaz out. Fortunately Ranma-chan's knees made contact with Mikado's head a second later.

"Keep your grubby paws off of her." Ranma-chan growled menacingly.

Meanwhile Azusa had taken this opportunity to try and subdue Ryoga. "Charlotte please come home with Azusa." The nutcase pleaded with the lost boy.

"Hands off what isn't yours." Ranma-chan said icily backhanding Azusa sending her a good twenty feet across the ice.

"Finally it appears like there's a match going on." The announcer more or less giving his full attention to what was happening in the rink.

"Let's go Ranma." Ryoga said taking her hand and attempting to skate but failed miserably taking Ranma down with him.

"Baka your ki. Use your ki." Ranma-chan said scolding Ryoga.

"I forgot. Ok?" Ryoga said his face still against the ice.

"Alleyoop." Azusa said picking up Ryoga's legs letting Mikado lift the three of them into the air again beginning to spin in the process.

"Could it be?" The announcer his attention clued to the rink now. "Yes it is? We are given another viewing of the Couple Cleaver. Namely the goodbye whirl.

"How about it? Let go of her hands and I'll stop spinning." Mikado yelled to Ryoga.

"Mikado I have one thing to say." Ryoga yelled back looking into Ranma-chan's eyes with a look of determination and something else that made her happy to see. "**I. WILL. NEVER. LET GO.**" Ryoga yelled loud enough to shake the building as he used his inhuman strength to overcome the centrifugal force of the spin swinging Ranma into a position to kick Mikado in the kidneys forcing him to double over in pain. This resulted in Ranma-chan and Ryoga being thrown clear of the golden pair Ryoga landed kneeling and caught Ranma-chan bridal style. The Golden pair were another matter entirely as Azusa had flown into one of the walls around the rink leaving a good sized spiderweb knocking her out. And Mikado was curled in the fetal position holding his side as Ranma-chan had hit him hard it felt to him like a few of his ribs were broken.

To say that the audience was speechless was an understatement everyone was unable to do anything but gawk for a minute till the announcer broke the silence.

"I'm amazed at this turn of events the golden pair hasn't only been defeated they were demolished. The couple cleaver has finally met it's match in this talented pair." The announcer said weakly.

"That's how you do it Ranma. Way to show em." Shampoo called followed by the rest of the crowd slowly beginning to clap first a few then the whole crowd.

Standing Ryoga began skating to the edge of the rink remembering to use his ki to remain standing as he moved. Ranma-chan for her part was content to remain where she was laying her head on Ryoga's shoulder closing her eyes grabbing hold of his shirt.

"Wait." Mikado called out weakly before the medics carried him away stopping Ryoga's progress as turned to listen. "Tell me how."

"Trusting your partner enough to allow them to hold your life in their hands is the first step in overcoming many obstacles." Ryoga began explaining in a moment of inspiration. "That and a desire to be by their side never hurt anyone."

Laying back down on the stretcher Mikado gave a pained laugh. "Trust huh? That's a fools reasoning." He said quietly allowing himself to be carried to the infirmary an unconscious Azusa close behind.

"You two were great." Akane said in congratulations noting that Ranma-chan was snoring softly.

"We weren't that great." Ryoga said looking away as he walked past her to one of the benches were he sat down the strain of the last week catching up to him as he followed Ranma-chan into blissful slumber.

'_I'll leave them be they earned it._' Akane thought a slight smile adorning her lips as she watched the pair sleep.

Some distance away from the sleeping pair on a hill overlooking Tokyo two cloaked figures sat astride a laden Bactrian camel. "Soon Saotomes you will get what's coming to you."

OOooOOooOOooOO

Well we hope this chapter was worth the wait. Please drop a review in the box on your way out as we would love to hear your opinion.

Are you begging again Shane?

Shut up Chris.

And who are the people at the end?

Answers coming next chapter.

Well folks we'll see ya'll next chapter then.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 25

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"So how did it go?" Soun asked Akane from behind his newspaper the next morning as the three didn't get back till late.

"I had to back out because I wasn't good enough." Akane said sheepishly. "But Ryoga and Ranma were able to clean them up in short order."

"Well what do you think that means for you?" Soun said laying down his paper.

"It means that I need to get stronger."

"And how do you plan to accomplish this?" Soun asked.

"I'm thinking about asking Ranma and Ryoga to train me."

"You wound your father by not letting letting him teach you." Soun said dramatically.

"Can it dad. Genma is stronger than you are and Ranma and Ryoga are stronger than him." Akane said as it looked liked three blocks with the names of those three people landed on Soun's back.

After Akane and Ranma left for school Soun went to consult Genma. "Hey Saotome do you think I'm weak?"

"I don't know Tendo. It's been a few years since I fought you in a serious sparring match." Genma answered seriously.

"Then let's test that." Soun said turning to walk to the dojo.

"Fine by me my friend." Genma answered following. Upon entering the dojo the two faced off against each other.

"Come at me with everything with everything you got." Soun commanded dropping into a stance.

"As you wish." Genma said before he started gathering his ki.

'_He has gotten stronger._' Soun thought as he was able to feel it. Then Genma seemed to disappear.

'_So fast._' Was all that Soun thought before Genma gave him a punch in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Well it appears that trying to keep up with Ranma has indeed made me stronger." Genma said before offering his hand to Soun.

"Why is it that when you two spar in the mornings you don't go all out?"

"Because we agreed to try and keep property damage to a minimum." Genma said matter of factly

"Which proves that Akane was quite right. I am weak." Soun said looking quite depressed at the realization.

"It's not that big of a deal we just need to go on a short training trip." Genma said with a smile on his face pulling his loaded pack from out of nowhere.

"Right away." Soun said as he practically ran back to the main house to get ready and tell Kasumi where he was going.

Genma due to this decision was spared humiliation for a little while longer. Ranma on the other hand wasn't so lucky.

"Well class we have two new students joining our class as of today." The teacher said indicating two identical twins. They both had waist length brown hair and brown eyes. The biggest difference between the pair was one was wearing the boys uniform and the other the girls uniform.

While they introduce themselves they proceeded to fry up okonomiyaki.

"My name is Ukyo. And I'm Ukyu." The pair said as they put the finishing touches on their masterpieces.

"Our hobby is cooking exceptional okonomiyaki." Ukyo said as the pair threw their finished products throughout the classroom.

Ranma-chan caught one in her mouth and slowly chewed it deep in thought. "Hmm. I recognize this recipe."

"And who are you that you should recognize the recipe girl?" Ukyo said as she pointed the large spatula on her back towards Ranma-chan her eyes blazing.

"Ucchan it me Ranma. Don't you remember ten years ago?" Ranma-chan asked as she bounced in front of Ukyo. "But I don't recall you having a sister."

"If you're Ranma then it's all because of you that I have an identical twin." Ukyo yelled as she lashed out with her giant spatula.

After swinging a few times and missing Ukyu stopped Ukyo from carrying on further. "Sis Ranma's a girl."

Hearing this Ukyo came back to her senses and saw that Ranma-chan was indeed a well endowed girl. "Then all of this was for nothing." Ukyo said collapsing to her knees.

"Uh Ukyo are you a girl?" Ranma-chan asked producing a kettle of hot water from nobody knew where and poured it over her head.

"Idiot I'm not in my cursed form." Ukyo yelled before it struck her that Ranma-chan must know about jusenkyo. And all but five other people were wondering about the exchange.

"How do you know about Jusenkyo?" Ukyo and Ukyu asked at the same time.

"I've been there." Ranma-chan said simply not elaborating.

"Well then what say we test a theory." Ukyu said an almost sadistic expression on her face.

"Now let's just sit down and quietly discuss this. Okay?" Ranma-chan stated not wanting her curse revealed while school was in session.

"Discuss what?" one of the students asked his curiosity peaked.

"Yeah and what's all of this about Jusenkyo?" Another student asked curious about this as well.

"That's none of your business." Ryoga said as he walked into the room. Hiroshi and Diasuke followed Ryoga's lead taking over crowd control while Ryoga kept Ukyo and Ukyu away from Ranma-chan. "How about we go somewhere after classes to discuss this like civilized people?" Ryoga asked satisfied when they nodded their heads in consent. With that Ryoga walked out of the room a little black pig running in a minute later diving into Ranma-chan's school bag. This of course didn't escape the twins notice.

Later that day Ukyo and Ukyu showed up at the equipment shed behind the school to see that Ranma-chan was there in a gi, Ryoga was present as well along with Akane, Yuki, Shiori, Hiroshi, and Diasuke.

"Ok what exactly are we discussing?" Ukyo asked.

"First I want to know did you fall into the spring of drowned twins?" Ranma-chan asked.

"Yes we did." Ukyo answered. "Twice." Ukyu added.

"Then that means you two are permanently twins." Ranma-chan stated matter-of-factly.

"That's what we were informed." Ukyo said sighing.

"Can you explain how exactly you fell in twice?" Yuki asked.

"Well we were shocked to see our own faces without a mirror that we fainted and fell back in." Ukyu answered sheepishly.

"And I think you said something about that not being in your cursed form." Sayuri added almost dismissively.

"Yeah about that." The twins said in unison then Ukyu continued. "We both thought that it would be interesting to each be cursed to turn into something else."

"But when dad decided to use the training grounds for training. The results were rather humorous." Ukyo finished smiling at the memory.

**Flashback**

"Do we have to dad?" A ten year Ukyo and Ukyu begged out simultaneously.

"Think of the cursed pools as motivation to not lose your balance." Okonomaru Kuonji told his now twin daughters.

Without any further complaint the two girls did as instructed.

"Oh sir you know springs is dangerous but still you do?" The guide asked.

"Of course. A martial artist's life is wrought with danger so it's a good learning experience. And who knows their cursed form may be something useful." Okonomaru said as followed his daughters. But rather than gracefully land on the bamboo he slipped off and fell into the pool below.

**Flashback ended**

Ukyo came back to reality when she heard laughter resulting from her sister recounting the memory.

"And as dad was crawling out of the pool the two of us were laughing hard enough that we fell off our own poles." Ukyu continued fighting to keep a straight face but failing miserably.

"And what springs did you two fall into?" Daisuke asked after they calmed down a little.

"Well I fell into the spring of the drowned Zodiac." Ukyu said still giddy.

"Really? And how does that work?" Ryoga asked curious.

When my curse is activated I turn into one of the animals of the chinese zodiac but it's completely random which animal it is." Ukyu answered.

"That actually sounds halfway useful." Ranma-chan said before turning to Ukyo "And how about you Ukyo?"

"I honestly have no idea." Ukyo said before continuing. "All I know is it appears to be a female human. The guide was clueless as well."

"Can we see?" Ryoga asked.

"Sure." Ukyo said slowly as she picked up a canteen and poured it over her head.

The entire room gave a gasp when she changed. Though she physically didn't appear to change something was there that wasn't there before.

"Ryoga are you seeing what I see?" Ranma-chan asked the lost boy.

"I surely do." Ryoga whispered back.

Catching this exchange Ukyo looked at the pair curiously. "You know something don't you?"

"What makes you say that?" Ranma-chan asked innocently.

"The recognition in your eyes is unmistakable." Ukyo said pointedly.

"Okay you have us." Ryoga said holding his hands up in surrender. "We know exactly what you are."

"Do tell." Ukyu said.

"Well in your cursed form you are a being that strikes fear into the hearts of many creatures across the universe." Ryoga said.

"You Ukyo are a Saiyan." Ranma-chan finished.

OOooOOooOO

You know Shane I think that you ought to leave this story in the crossover category.

Well gee Chris thanks. I couldn't possibly know this.

Just so our readers know we have no idea what's going on here.

As always please review with your thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 26

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Ok you'll have to clue me in. What's a saiyan?" Ukyo asked her tail swishing behind her. For the next half hour Ryoga and Ranma-chan gave a brief history of the saiyan race as they knew it. Which by the way was pretty thorough.

"Unfortunately there's no way for me to learn any of the attacks for this form." Ukyo said in disappointment. "Wait." She said slowly looking at Ryoga and Ranma-chan. "How do you two know so much on the subject if it's an alien race?"

"Yeah about that." Ryoga answered slowly as he and Ranma-chan began rubbing the back of their heads.

"Somehow we got transported to the future and we were trained by two saiyans." Ranma-chan said.

"Rivals actually." Ryoga added.

Without warning Ukyo darted across the room and prostrated herself in front of the two.(Well Ranma and Ryoga knew what she was going to do that is) "Please train me." She begged. "You are the only ones on this planet that are qualified to do so."

"We could train you but first you need to be trained by someone else." Ranma-chan said a glint in her eyes.

Ukyo looked up a slightly disappointed look on her face till she saw the look on Ranma-chan's face causing her to shudder.

A short time later found Ranma-chan and Ukyo in front of the Neko Hatin which thankfully was empty.

"Yo granny how's business?" Ranma-chan asked as she walked in the door.

"Oh fine. In fact I'm looking to hire another waitress." Cologne said.

"Well look no further your waitress is here." Ranma-chan announced.

"I'm assuming you need money. Because you don't need the training." Cologne deduced.

"Not me she asked me for training and I figured the best place to start would be with you." Ranma-chan explained.

"I will on one condition." Cologne said as she threw a kettle of hot water over Ranma's head. "I could also use some eye candy for the female populace." She finished holding up a sleeveless red chinese shirt and black kung fu pants. (Ranma's outfit in the Manga a few times)

"Fine." Ranma said he as took the outfit and walked to the back with no further protest knowing he would have to meet her halfway to get what he wanted.

"You to girl can't have you slacking."

"But I'm an okonomiyaki chef." Ukyo mumbled.

"It matters not." Cologne said before quickly reaching for a necklace that was around the girl's neck deftly removing it. "If Ranma says it would be best for you to learn your basic training under me then I would heed that persons decision."

"But that's my mom's necklace you have no right to it." Ukyo yelled pitifully.

"All the more reason for me to take it." Cologne said calmly. "Most people need some sort of motivation to take their training seriously. Then there's Ranma and Ryoga whom have a lot of self motivation." She finished as she produced a dress from behind the counter. "This will be your uniform. Now hurry up we're opening soon."

"Wait was Ranma a boy just now?" Ukyo asked quickly.

"Yes he was." Cologne said. "What difference does that make?"

"Ranma you are going to pay for deceiving me." Ukyo whispered threateningly her eyes blazing as she went to the bathroom to change.

Meanwhile Ukyu was currently listening to her father's ranting. "That fool Saotome I thought for sure that he had a son which is why I agreed to the enga-. *Splash * Rather than be stopped in setting up his shop Okonomaru now turned camel continued to do so while grunting indicating he was still ranting and raving.

"Ya know dad it's pointless to carry on in your cursed form as you're only understood by another camel." Ukyu said rubbing her temples in frustration.

OOooOO

Some distance away a very tired Soun Tendo was currently following his more spry friend. "Hold up Saotome I can't up this pace anymore. I'm dying here."

"Perseverance is the key to increasing your strength old friend now onward we should make to the secret training grounds tonight at this pace." Genma called over his shoulder as he jumped from rock to rock on the way up the mountain.

"Can't go on any further." Soun breathed out just before he fainted from exhaustion.

"And thus falls a great warrior. May you rest in peace." Genma said as he prepared to wait for Soun to awaken.

OOooOO

"Did you here about the new waiter at the Neko Hatin?" A girl asked the boy she passed on the way to her destination.

"Who cares about the waiter I here the waitress is pretty cute." He answered as he entered the cafe. "Huh? That's Ukyo."

"Come on in." Ukyo said cheerily looking a little banged up.

"I don't know who that is but he's a hunk." The girl said hearts in her eyes catching sight of Ranma.

"Part timer here's another Ramen." Cologne called from the counter.

"Yes Ma'am." Ukyo said smiling then her eyes on her mothers necklace which Cologne was wearing. '_And I'll be taking that.'_ Ukyo thought attempting to grab it.

"Now hold still and take the bowl." Cologne commanded as she blocked Ukyo's strikes while the bowl of ramen seemed to float between the pair.

"Holy cow look at that." One of the patrons said in awe.

"The bowl is floating." Another said.

"Eight more piping hot ramen." Mousse called tossing three at Ukyo and the remaining toward Ranma.

"Deliver them quickly Ukyo or you'll spill them." Cologne said in amusement watching the flustered girl before nodding in approval of Ranma's flawless retrieval and delivery to the applause of the female patrons.

**A few hours later**

"I'm wiped out." Ukyo groaned as she slumped into a chair in the now empty cafe.

"There's no way that you would survive my training if that wore you out." Ranma said as he leaned against the counter.

"Did you see all the extra work she made me do?" Ukyo said tiredly as she laid her head onto the table in front of her.

"You brought it on yourself because you aren't fast enough to retrieve your mothers necklace from her." Ranma answered after splashing cold water on herself. "Like she said most people need some form of motivation to actually improve. And it seems she has clearly found yours." Ranma said before she lapsed into silent thought for a few minutes before adding. "It wouldn't be a bad idea for you to switch out with Ukyu for training so that you don't leave her behind in ability. Just something to talk over with her seeing as you are twins. I only suggest this because the only time you will outdo her is in your cursed form."

"But won't Cologne get suspicious?" Ukyo asked into the table.

"She won't suspect a thing." Ranma said giving Cologne a wink as the old Amazon peaked over the counter nodding in response.

"Now let's get out of here and get some sleep for tomorrow." Ranma said as she shoved the tired girl to the bathroom so that she could change.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 27

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"We've made it." Genma said as he overlooked the valley that had just come into view as the sun was setting making him wish as he had many times before that he could share this moment with Nodoka.

"If we did it's a miracle." Soun said wheezing as he collapsed at the top of the ridge.

"But Tendo you wanted training I'm giving you training." Genma said a glint in his eye.

The pair was interrupted from further conversation by a bright light followed by a deafening explosion.

"W-w-what was that?" Soun asked shakily as he crawled out from under the rock he had dived under.

"It's only Ranma and Ryoga sparring." Genma replied doing his best to keep up with the pair.

"What are you watching?" Soun said not seeing anything.

"I'm watching them fight." Genma answered watching the sky.

"It's impossible for humans to fly without outside assistance." Soun said matter-of-factly.

"And there is no way that pigs can fly either." Genma said not taking his eyes off the pair till they increased their speed enough that he couldn't keep up. Meanwhile Soun had paled remembering the week before. "We might want to take cover." Genma said just before he bolted for the nearest rock outcropping.

"Huh? Didn't you just say that there isn't a problem?" Soun asked just as he faintly heard two yells. "Final Flash." followed shortly by. "Ka-me-ha-me-Ha." Another flash of light erupted as the two energies collided. When it faded a few of the trees were almost stripped of their leafs and some branches.

When Genma crawled out of his hole the first thing he saw was Soun who for all the world looked like he'd been burned to a crisp. "I told you to take cover."

"Please look after my daughters for me." Soun said as he collapsed.

"You're to much. After a good nights sleep you should be fine." Genma said before Soun started to snore. "Yep you'll be just fine." He mumbled as he set up the tent.

OOooOO

"Man Ranma is a slave driver." Akane said wearily as she collapsed onto her bed after taking her bath. "It's only the second day and I already want to hide so I can recuperate. Just where do those two get their energy from?"

Down the hall Nabiki was also thinking about the pair but in a completely different direction. "There has got to be some way I can turn this to my advantage." At this statement Nabiki lay her head on the table. "I give up for tonight. The enigmas that are Ranma and Ryoga are hard to pin down with anything. Well I could always try that." She finished as she started writing down something furiously before shutting off her lamp and going to sleep.

The next day was the weekend so nobody was up by 6 AM excepting Kasumi though two of the occupants had a good excuse having not gotten in till 3 AM.

"Well well just what I need." Nabiki said as she quietly slid open the door to the Saotome's room to wake the occupants for breakfast. "Won't the boys at school be bummed out?" She asked herself smiling as she left to get her camera.

"What are you so giddy about?" Akane asked her older sister as Nabiki came down the stairs waiting for the image on her Polaroid to become visible.

"Give it a second to cool and I'll show you." Nabiki said cryptically as the colors came into focus on the black film.

"They look so good together don't they?" Akane asked jealousy tinging her voice as she examined the picture. Apparently Ryoga had taken the most damage during their sparring match the night before because he was currently occupying Ranma's futon with his head on her lap and she had her hand in his hair while she slept as if she had been running her hand through it beforehand. And for reasons unknown she retained her upright position her head only sagging to the side a little making her look rather cute her kitsune ears only adding to the effect.

"Much like a wife caring for her husband." Kasumi stated coming up behind the pair the longing apparent in her voice.

"I'm sure you'll find someone of your own to take care of." Nabiki said already cooking up a scheme for her sisters benefit. Any further conversation was interrupted by knocking on the gate.

"Nabiki could you please answer that." Kasumi asked her younger sister.

Nodding Nabiki set her camera down before heading for the gate. She cracked it open when she arrived and saw a heavily bearded man with a pack on standing there looking confused. "Can I help you?" She asked expectantly.

"Yes my family has a terrible sense of direction so I was surprised to find myself in front of your home three times in the past week." The man explained nervously. "By the way I'm Koichi Hibiki."

"Hibiki." Nabiki said slowly. "Hibiki I know a young man about my age that's a Hibiki."

Koichi eyes lit up at the mention of familiarity. "If his name is Ryoga he's my son."

"Then by all means come on in. Ryoga is currently sleeping. He had a late night so it could be a while." Nabiki said smiling while thinking. '_And if he's not who he says he is there are enough martial artists in the house to run him off._'

"Much obliged." Koichi said as he stepped into the yard. "Is Ryoga's fiancé Ranma Saotome here by any chance?" He asked out of curiosity.

"She's with him right now." Nabiki said smiling.

"Well they've always gotten along so I'm not to surprised." Koichi said smiling.

"I have a picture of their current situation if you want a look see." Nabiki said smiling holding up said picture.

"As long as you're not going to charge admission." Koichi replied.

'_Dang it he's on to me._' Nabiki thought grimacing as she handed over the picture without further complaint.

"The two of them look good together don't they?" Koichi asked as he looked at the picture noting to ask Ranma about the ears.

"You could say that." Nabiki said little miffed that she had lost some revenue.

"Now Nabiki don't let our guest stand out in the yard all day." Kasumi admonished coming wiping her hands on her apron. "Hello I'm Kasumi Tendo pardon my sisters rudeness."

"Think nothing of it." Koichi said waving it off. "And to forewarn you it seems that wherever Ranma and Ryoga are the rest of my wayward family converges eventually."

"I see." Kasumi said nodding. "Well breakfast is almost ready why don't you come in and meet your second daughter." Kasumi added giving her signature smile.

"Second daughter?" Koichi asked as he followed Kasumi into the house out of curiosity.

"Morning Kasumi." Natsuki called cheerily as she bounded down the stairs.

"Morning Natsuki. We have someone here for you to meet." Kasumi told her.

"Really? Who?" The six year old asked expectantly.

"This person here is Ryoga's father." Nabiki said indicating said guy.

"Daddy Hibiki?" Natsuki asked looking him over as she slowly walked towards him having heard a great deal about him from Ryoga.

"I could be called that little one." Koichi replied smiling as he squatted down so that he was about her height ready to take her into his arms.

"Daddy." She squealed happily covering the rest of the distance between them in about a second hitting him hard enough to knock him over glad to finally meet her brothers father..

"Your strong Natsuki." Koichi said grinning while he was trying to figure out what his wife was going to say.

"Why is it so noisy down there this early in the morning." They heard a familiar voice tiredly call down the stairs causing everyone to look up. A shirtless Ryoga was standing there rubbing the sleep from his eyes with Ranma wearing a tank top and shorts hanging onto his arm with her head leaning against it and her eyes closed. What caught Koichi's eyes was the twitching fox ears on her head that were picking up every stray sound and the tail that was swishing happily very much like in the picture.

"Hello Ryoga. Been a while hasn't it?" Koichi asked smiling.

"When did you get here Dad?" Ryoga asked his eyes wide.

"I've just arrived your mother and sister should probably be along in a little bit. Seeing as the fact you and Ranma are together draws our family together for some reason." Koichi said before adding. "And if Ranma is willing I would like to speak to her alone after she wakes up.

"Who me?" Ranma asked bleary eyed as she looked around after hearing her name called.

"I rest my case." Koichi said cracking a smile at her.

OOooOOooOO

Hey Shane what is going on in this chapter?

You know I really do not know.

The next chapter had better have more action in it.

Quit your fidgeting the chapters are what they are I can't do anything about it.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 28

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

It didn't take much for Kasumi to convince Koichi to wait till after breakfast to have his discussion with Ranma though it turned out that the secret meeting he had planned would be postponed.

"You mean you three are part demon as well?" Koichi asked surprised when the Tendo's released the spell that Cologne had taught them to conceal their demon features. Ranma didn't need need one as yet because whether or not her ears and tail were visible depended on her state of mind. They weren't manifested at this moment because she was anxious about what her hopefully soon to be father-in-law had to say.

Natsuki was currently oblivious to the current mood around the table and was grilling Koichi about his travels. Koichi was answering her current question rather than eating though he obviously was enjoying himself. "Well Natsuki I have found myself out of the country a few times. The most recent place I found myself was this place called jusenkyo."

It appeared that he was going to go on put Natsuki didn't let him as she splashed him with her glass of cold water then surprised at the lack of a transformation she doused him with some hot water. "Daddy doesn't have curse?" The curious girl asked cocking her head to the side while everyone else was sitting in shock that someone had entered the area around the springs without acquiring a curse. Thinking that the curses might be acting up Natsuki splashed Ryouga and then emptied a kettle over Ranma's and Ryoga's heads. "Nope they work daddy just doesn't have curse."

"Awkward." Nabiki said in a sing song voice as she proceeded to start eating again.

Koichi was once again surprised by the turn of events. "Ryoga you have a curse?"

"Yes." Ryoga answered hanging his head. Ryoga looked up in surprise when Koichi started laughing then Ryoga angrily asked. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help but laugh at the irony." Koichi began to explain after a few minutes when he was able to stop. "You have the blood of the wolf demon tribe flowing though your veins and you're cursed to turn into a pig." With Koichi broke out into laughter again as the Tendo sisters started snickering when they realized that it was indeed ironic.

"Why me? Why does it have to be me?" Ryoga asked as he buried his face in his hands.

"Don't take it to hard Ryoga. Besides I'm here for you." Ranma said clapping him on the back.

"Thank you Ranma." Ryoga said not looking up. "At least I know who I can trust around here."

"Like I said I couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the whole thing. But I should really stop now." Koichi said sobering immediately. "Now before I die from curiosity over here I'd like to know about who you four got your demon blood from.

"You know I honestly have know idea all I know is that it's from my mothers side." Ranma answered scratching the back of his head a grin on his face.

Nodding Koichi turned to the Tendo sisters expectantly. He was met buy two looks of indifference and one calculating outcomes.

"Before we say anything let's deal." Nabiki said in such a way that what was clearly a statement could have been a question.

"And am I agreeing to?" Koichi asked.

"If we tell you what we know about our origin's you need to tell us your's." Nabiki said pointedly before she took a sip of tea.

"Fair enough." Koichi answered nodding. "Though for some reason I feel like I'm getting the short end of the stick.

For the next half hour Kasumi told what they knew which decidedly wasn't much though Koichi had tears streaming down his face when Kasumi was finished.

"Now that that is taken care I should uphold my end of the deal though now I know for positive that I'm holding onto the short end of the stick." Koichi said. "Now let's begin. It all began about 380 years ago." Koichi said as he began spinning his tale.

OOooOO

Running through the forest in the driving rain a injured man stopped to catch his breath while attempting to escape his pursuers. The truth of it is Higekimaru isn't a man he wasn't even human. Point in fact he was the sole survivor of the eastern wolf demon tribe and currently fleeing the priests that decimated his clan. Seeing a small building in a cluster of trees he ran for it hoping to hide for a while. After he slammed the double doors behind him and leaned against it he realized that he wasn't alone for standing in front of him in the middle of the room was a shrine maiden indicating he had chosen a shrine to hide in. Seeing that she wasn't going to attack he took the time to look around the shrine. It was missing some of the key items that all other shrines he had seen had. Among other things the statue representing the deity the it was made for was absent along with the incense burners and alter for offerings. In their place was a pole roughly 2 meters tall with a crosspiece about a meter long set approximately half a meter from the top. Aside from that the room was pretty much bare. His attention was brought back to the girl when she spoke. "Welcome home Higekimaru."

"You know my name." Higekimaru said quietly in awe.

"I know more than that and in time so will you." The girl said as she turned to leave the room before looking back towards the demon boy. "By the way my name is Kojika." With that she left the room.

'_She's beautiful._' Higekimaru thought as he let his eyes follow her out of the room.

Kojika was a young girl of fourteen whom since the age of ten had been sought after by many because of her gift to give advice that assisted the individual that asked to come to a decision with wisdom beyond her years. Though there where also times that she knew something about a person that she shouldn't have known. Kojika wasn't able to help everyone though as she told everyone that asked for her input it wasn't her but their maker speaking through her. The past year had left her confused because she kept having a recurring dream about a wolf demon that would appear at her door. She was still somewhat surprised when it actually came to pass, furthermore she didn't even know his name till the night before he showed up. '_It's not like he's bad looking either. But still I need to get to truly know him before anything goes on between us._' She thought blushing.

Before the pair could go any further with their train of thought they where interrupted by a loud knocking coming from the front door. "I demand you open up shrine keeper there is a demon on the lose and we need to examine the premises to assure that he isn't around." An older man's voice demanded through the heavy wooden door.

"Their are no evil beings here it is impossible for that to occur." Kojika said into a pipe set up in the kitchen precisely for that purpose.

"Shrine maiden you must let us in I am one of the head shinto priests and the last time I was here this was a shinto shrine."

"I am not required to allow anyone access. As for this being a shinto shrine you are sorely mistaken." Kojika replied as she continued to fix dinner for herself and her guest. "And no matter how hard you try you can't enter unless I allow you to." She finished a smile playing across her face.

The monks outside gave up shortly after realizing that she indeed spoke the truth. "Don't worry my apprentices she has to open the door at some point. It is then that we'll destroy that creature."

"But master that priestess is protecting the demon. What shall we do about her?" The youngest monk in training asked.

"We shall reprimand her within the fullest course of her trespasses and bring her back within the fold." The aged monk said.

A few hours later found the monks asleep camped out in front of the door. Not liking that the monks would be out in the weather Kojika brought them into the building after enlisting the help of Higekimaru. He was initially against showing any kindness to the ones that killed his people though he found that there was no way he could turn down Kojika.

"What a good nights sleep now to worry about getting into that shrine." The elder monk said as he stretched slightly surprised that their was a slight weight across his chest. "What is this?" He asked snapping his eyes taking in his surroundings realizing that he was already in the temple. Looking around he saw that all of his followers where around him also laying on futons. '_Did that priestess bring us in here? No that's absurd there's no reason for her to show us any kindness._' He said shaking his head trying to expel that train of thought. '_That's it she's trying to make us drop our guard so that that demon can destroy us._' He continued nodding his head deep in thought.

"I see you're awake." Kojika said cheerily as she walked in with some food she had prepared.

"Why are we here within this shrine when you clearly stated last night that we weren't invited?" The monk questioned warily.

"I will have no violence in my home and you were clearly hostile last night." Kojika explained. "But after you fell asleep you were calm so I decided you could enter. Though you had some help in doing so." She finished a grin gracing her features.

Looking up the monk saw Higekimaru leaning against the door jam to the next room. "You." He said acidly as he bolted from his blankets.

OOooOOooOO

Right when the tale was reaching a climatic moment an aggravated Shampoo made an appearance. "Siste-errr brother Ranma neko hatin on double lunch crowd very big."

Ranma quickly glanced at the clock and swore when he realized that he was so engrossed in Koichi's tale that he was an hour late for his shift. Standing the other occupants of the room saw his body stiffen and eyes glaze over Ryoga caught him before he fell to the floor. A minute later Ranma came to shaking his head clearing his head. "Wow." He mouthed before turning and walking towards Shampoo. "Then let's go." He said as he grabbed Shampoo's arm before they simply vanished into thin air.

The residents and guest of the Tendo dojo stared in shock at the place that Ranma and Shampoo had just a second ago occupied finally Natsuki spoke up after sitting there dumbfounded. "What just happened?"

"Well sister I do not know." Ryoga answered just as dazed.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Uh Shane did you have to cut it off right there?

Of course they'll get back to the rest of Koichi's story later.

Reviewers please help me get this numbskull writing so that we can learn what happens later.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 29

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Baka where is he already?" A peeved Ukyu asked no one in particular as she raced from one table to another taking and delivering orders not having time to try and take her mother's necklace back.

"Fret not child if he's late there's a good reason for it." Cologne said to put the girl at ease not that that was possible at the moment.

Before anything more could be said the pair heard a crash from upstairs followed by a startled yelp and then a string cursing in mandarin from an irate Shampoo. "I wonder what's going on up there?" Ukyu asked absently as Cologne made her way up the stairs. What greeted her when she opened the door shocked her to say the least.

A dazed Ranma was currently hanging upside down from a gaping hole in the ceiling and Shampoo appeared to have landed on her head but was at this moment giving the boy a tongue thrashing that could have pealed paint.

"WHAT Is going on here?" Cologne asked stopping Shampoo's tirade.

(Don't know Ranma grabbed my hand and we were suddenly in the attic.) Shampoo answered excitedly before switching to japanese. "On the other hand we found the weak rafters."

"Yes I'll call the carpenters to get right on that." Cologne said assessing the damage. Looking at the recovered boy she asked. "You'll have to teach me how to do that."

"Sorry you don't have a large enough well of ki to draw from to survive it." Ranma said holding his head. "This must be why Goku said not to use it to often. But then the more you drain your ki the larger store you have to use from." Ranma mumbled to himself as his headache abated.

"If you're feeling better we've got customers clambering to get in so get your rear in gear and do your job." Cologne said quietly yet forcefully.

"Hai." Ranma called as he sprinted out of the room to change his clothes before entering the dining room where he was met with the girls in the room drooling over him. Well all but one.

"What took you so long?" An irritated Ukyu asked angrily.

"I'm here now so don't worry yourself and get busy." Ranma said as he began taking orders and filling them.

"So fast." One of the female patrons commented as Ranma literally blurred as he made his way around the room.

"You and your sister could be as fast as he is if you just apply yourselves." Cologne commented to Ukyu. "By the way how's Ukyo today?" She asked the girl with a smile on her face.

"How did you know?" Ukyu asked surprised.

"The magic within you is different because of the different pools you fell into. That is how I tell the difference between you two." Cologne said trying to pass the bowls to Ukyu only to realize that She had transformed into a young tigress. "It had to be now didn't it?" Cologne asked as she sighed in frustration.

A growl coming from her throat that would have been mumbling if she was human Ukyu delivered the bowls of ramen. The patrons saw her transform though surprised weren't to worried since this was Nerima home of the unusual and strange.

"Change back to your human form it'll work better." Cologne said pulling the tiger behind the counter a few minutes later. After a minute the embarrassed girl came from behind the counter. Throughout the rest of her shift the patrons where treated to seeing her turn into all of the animals in the zodiac including the one animal that wasn't being the cat.

"And I thought some other peoples curses where bad yours takes some getting used to." Ranma commented after traffic slowed down.

"It's not to bad at least I can still talk in my cursed forms." Ukyu said getting an evil glint in her eyes. "It's fun scaring people when they realize that an animal is talking.

Whilst the two part time servers where chatting deep in the mountains one Soun Tendo was currently questioning his and his friends sanity. "Soatome are you insane?" Soun asked the man currently tossing pebbles in his general direction.

"Despite what you must be thinking Tendo I am completely coherent and know what I'm doing." Genma said flicking his wrist sending another spray of pebbles in Soun's direction. "It has to do with your control of ki as the human body can only be trained so much before it reaches it's natural limit. On the other hand your store of ki continues to grow till the day you die if you use it for more than just living. Unfortunately you've let your bodies strength wane these past few years."

Unknown to the pair Genma had charged one of the pebbles with a little too much ki thus it continued on an erratic path bouncing off a tree here punching a hole in a boulder there till after it continued on for about 5 kilometers and finally came to a stop after punching a hole in the wrong boulder. Namely one that had a string of wards wrapped around it and appeared to be sealing something. A crack began to work it's way through the boulder and the surrounding wildlife made tracks to quickly leave the area sensing an ominous presence making itself known. Two mountains over Genma and Soun had an uneasy feeling that caused them to be distracted.

"We don't seem to be getting anywhere right now and it feels like a great evil is going to come upon us shortly so let's head home." Genma stated as he quickly looked around like he was expecting some demon to appear and drag him to hell.

"You'll get no complaints from me." Soun said as he collapsed from the exertion of dodging all those rocks.

"You're still training never forget that." Genma admonished. "Let your desire to get home drive you to higher heights than you've ever achieved." He continued as he looked into the distance looking for all the world like an explorer that was looking upon a land that remained untouched.

'_Is he?_' Soun thought blinking thinking his eyes where playing tricks on him. '_Yes Saotome is getting thinner and at an alarming rate as well.'_

_'I feel that I can drop this illusion now hopefully I don't surprise Tendo to badly._' Genma thought as he turned to face his long time friend. "What are you gawking at? Can't a man keep up appearances so that his friends can recognize him?"

After the question was asked the best Soun could do was open and close his mouth like a fish out of water. Giving up talking for the time being he made his way to their campsite to pack his half of their belongings.

Back in Nerima a currently female Ranma was just getting back to the Tendo residence. "I'm home." She called as she entered the house.

"Bout time you got back we were on pins and needles waiting for you to show up so that the story could be finished." Nabiki reprimanded her ears laid back in anger.

"Thanks for waiting for me to finish I wanted to hear the end as well." Ranma said ignoring Nabiki's comment as he sat down in the family room pouring some cold water on herself.

"After we're done here your going to have to tell us how you did that earlier." Koichi said as he took his seat. "Now where was I?"

"The monk was charging up from his futon to attack Higekimaru." Akane said expectantly.

"Oh yes that was it." Koichi said clearing his throat before beginning.

OOooOO

Looking up the monk saw Higekimaru leaning against the door jam to the next room. "You." He said acidly as he bolted from his blankets.

"STOP." Kojika yelled causing the monk to freeze just before he placed a sutra on Higekimaru's head though the demon hadn't budged an inch. "I will not have violence in my home and besides your dark arts won't work on these grounds."

When Kojika stopped him the monk was unbalanced and as he fell forward the sutra landed on Higekimaru's head though to the monk's surprise nothing happened confirming what the young priestess had said.

"Now that it has been confirmed that you're powerless in my home you can eat then you'll leave." Kojika commanded in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes priestess." The elderly monk replied still in a state of shock as his companions began to stir.

"Master what is going on?" The monk's youngest apprentice asked confused.

"Eat what is in front of you then we're leaving." His master said as he turned and excepted the bowl of rice that was offered to him.

An hour later found the group of ten monks leaving the little temple in the mountains.

"Master what does this mean?" The youngest asked.

"It means that that girl has found true enlightenment and I've been leading you down the wrong path. If you wish to leave me now I will understand." The aged monk said looking over the surrounding area truly seeing it for the first time. After a minute he began walking he didn't hear anybody behind him. When he turned to look behind him a mile or so later he saw that the youngest still followed. "Why don't you follow your comrades?"

"Because I feel the same sense of peace though not as strong as that girl coming from you. I choice to follow you to learn of this peace."

"Then let us be off." The older of the pair said a smile gracing his features.

"So you were told my name by this person in your head?" Higekimaru asked the girl before him after the monks had left.

"As I've said before he isn't only in me but all around us most people are blinded by the world to see him." Kojika answered patiently from where she was sitting.

"You know I could easily attack you."

"I know you could but you won't. It's not who you are. I don't expect you to accept me immediately because of your past. But I hope that the day will come that you'll make me yours."

OOooOO

"And so began the courtship of my grandparents. They spent the next years coming to know one another to the point that even Higekimaru had to admit that he had feelings for her. When she reached her eighteenth year she bore their first and sadly only surviving child my father Okami. When Okami started crawling and walking they realized that he had no sense of direction. Nothing they tried was able to help him and so for most of his childhood he spent it everyplace but home. During his eighteenth year his mother died from what is now known as pneumonia Okami didn't find his way home till a week later and his father Higekimaru was at deaths door as he had lost the will to live wishing to be with his wife for eternity. Rather than bury them as is customary after his father died. Okami in his grief burned his parents home as he went to fulfill his father's dieing wish." Finished Koichi as he looked around at his audience most of which had tears streaming down their cheeks. Turning to his son Koichi added. "Though you are not yet eighteen you have already fulfilled my grandfather's last request to his son the same that was made to me. (When you find the woman that is your anchor in this vast world you wander in know that she is the one destined for you. Treat her like the princess she is and you can't go wrong.)" Tears streaming down his face Koichi looked intently at Ryoga. "I'm proud of the man you have become Ryoga. Just know that though there will be trials ahead you will survive them with less heartache because you have someone to share it with." Koichi said as he took Ranma's left in his right and Ryoga's right in the other and layed Ryoga's over hers. "With that I give my blessing for whenever you two decide to wed if I'm not present when it occurs."

"Well it apparent that both parents approve of the match so no worries there." Nabiki mumbled though everyone present excepting Natsuki could hear.


	30. Chapter 30

Hey Chris where are you? Chris? Chris get your ass out here.

What's all the yelling for? I was having such a nice nap to.

It seems that our readers miss your input at the beginnings and endings of the chapters.

Really? Is there something I need to talk about?

Currently nothing I know of.

Kawaii a plushy.

Oh great he's becoming obsessive. Oh well I guess I'll forge ahead on my own again. First up that bothersome disclaimer to keep the lawyers off my back. Hey that's mine not yours.

Who cares? It's not like you were doing anything with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 30

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

Somewhere deep in the mountains of Japan under the light of the moon a boulder with a ki charged fissure working through it had had enough and shattered tearing the string of wards that had surrounded it revealing a small gave hidden under it. A small creature slowly crawled out from within hunger could be seen it's crazed eyes though food was the last thing it desired. It desired ki ki from one special and common source.

"Why must you be so much better than me?" An exhausted Soun complained as they walked through the streets of Nerima the day after they packed up their camp.

"Well I have been on a training trip for the last fourteen years so I hope that I would be strong." Genma answered just before he got splashed by water that someone dumped from overhead. Grumbling the somewhat thinner panda walked to the various shops picking up items that Kasumi had asked them to get on their way back. It seemed that she had given the list to them for a reason as it was quite long. As this wasn't the first time this had occurred the shop keepers weren't to keen to call animal control. Genma being smart for once had made the effort to show them his curse since he was a water magnet.

Unknown to them they passed by an okonomiyaki shop that someone was watching from hoping to see someone. As the twin that was helping their father Ukyu saw the panda walking down the street with a pack on his back and went out to investigate.

Something eerily familiar caught his eye so Genma decided to take a better look at his surroundings. Looking up he saw the Kuonji's new shop. Remembering to keep silent rather than yell in surprise he did his best to blend with the crowd as he trundled by. He thought that he had gotten off scotfree when he felt a tap on his shoulder looking over he saw that Ukyu had followed him and currently held him in her penetrating gaze. Twisting away in surprise Genma whom was currently sweating bullets held up a sign that read. {Hello Ukyo I didn't see you there. When did you get into town?}

"First off I am not Ukyo I'm her twin sister Ukyu. Secondly Since you know me on sight it tells me that you're Genma Saotome the one that stole our family business." Ukyu said coldly.

{You are mistaken there is no way that I could be Genma-} flip {I'm just a panda after all}

"Then let this say different." Ukyu replied as she dumped a kettle of hot water over his head that she had been carrying for that purpose.

"Now please Ukyo let me explain if you want me to pay you back for what I stole I can do it just give me the figure for what it's worth." Genma said quickly trying to defuse the situation. Unfortunately that wasn't possible as at this time a certain man recognized him. When Okonomaru saw Genma he excused himself from his customers and headed outside to confront Genma. As fate would have it right after he left the front door a passerby inadvertently hit him with cold water turning him into a camel. Unfazed he galloped over as fast as the crowds would allow. '_This is going to hurt._' Genma thought before the enraged camel collided with him sending in the path of some nearby sprinklers. Grumbling in irritation the panda shed his pack and prepared to face off with the foaming camel who's first reaction was to spit in Genma's face.

'_Now Genma you shall pay for the dishonor you have placed on my family. I was thinking about following through with my promise to you. But I've decided that that would be to good for you._' Ukon thought as he body slammed Genma into an alley smashing him into a dumpster.

_'I was hoping to get around this but it looks I'll have to resort to more extreme measures._' Genma thought cracking his knuckles as he increased ki output allowing him to increase his speed enough to knock out the camel that was trundling towards him. Nodding his head Genma crossed his arms looking rather pleased with himself. That taken care of He picked up his pack and waddled home rather happy with himself.

Soun on the other hand was staring in shock at what he had just seen his formerly round friend accomplish. Snapping out of his daze Soun followed Genma not catching up to him till they had almost made it home. "Who was that back there?"

"Oh him?" Genma asked nervously. "He was just somebody I made a promise to and it didn't work out as we had hoped."

"Yes and I'm sure that you'll have to answer for it eventually." Soun said as they opened the gate. They were greeted by a crash coming from the direction of the dojo. Not bothering to go the house the pair immediately went to the dojo where they along with the rest of the buildings occupants found the Tendo family shrine fallen on the floor. "An ill Omen."

"That means a demon has been released." Genma said looking around nervously.

"It couldn't be THAT demon could it?" Soun asked.

"Na of course not must be some other demon." Genma said giving a nervous laugh.

"You're right he couldn't have gotten out. That's preposterous." Soun replied forcing a laugh.

"What are you two babbling about?" A female Ranma asked the two fathers.

"Oh nothing." The pair said simultaneously as they fained innocence.

"I just got off from working at the Nekohaten after a mostly boring day at school. I don't have the patience for your shenanigans. So quit lying." The girl stated angrily as a red energy seemed to pour off of her as her eyes bored into the two men in front of her.

"If he doesn't show up it'll be inconsequential. And if he does you'll learn about him then." Genma answered quickly.

"Not good enough." Ranma said as she cracked her knuckles heading for the pair leaving them soundly beaten.

"Soatome was that worth it?" Soun asked as he groaned in pain from where he lay on the ground.

"Can't have the children worrying over nothing if the premonition proves to be wrong." Replied an equally hurting Genma.

Later as Ranma and Akane headed to their rooms Akane turning to Ranma asked. "Any idea what those two are so afraid of?"

"If they thought it was important enough to hide from us I would say we should be very worried. But if it's whom I think it is then it'll be no problem." Ranma answered before they parted ways for the night.

The next morning Ranma inexplicably slept in.

"Ranma if you don't get moving we're going to be late." Akane yelled through the closed door.

Groaning Ranma regained consciousness. "What's Akane yelling about?" Then she opened her eyes seeing how light it was outside exploded out of her futon as she flew around the room throwing her clothes on and whatever else was needed. "Waiting on you." Ranma said as she put her hand on Akane and they vanished just as Kasumi was coming up the stairs to tell them they needed to hurry.

"Oh my. It's happened again." Kasumi said before she turned to go to the front gate that had just been knocked upon. "Yes what can I do for you?" She asked as she opened the gate. "Oh Dr. Tofu this is a surprise. Is there anything I can do for you?"

For a second one Ono Tofu's eyes glazed over before clearing up. "Yes I'm wondering if you would be willing to go on a date with me on Friday?"

"I don-." Kasumi began before she was interrupted.

"Yes she would be happy to." Soun said quickly as he made his way down the walkway from the front door where he had overheard Tofu's question.

"Then I'll be by at six to pick you up." Tofu said as he bowed and left as fast as was politely possible.

"But father I can't do that and just leave everyone here alone." Kasumi said after she found her voice again.

"Kasumi you aren't your mother you shouldn't be expected to shoulder her burdens outside of a home of your own indefinitely." Soun told his oldest daughter laying a hand on her shoulder. "And I approve of him."

Kasumi was once again at a loss for words as she walked back into the house.

"I must say that was well done." Genma said coming out of the house a minute after Kasumi entered.

"She needs to have a life of her own like her sisters." Soun stated matter-of-factly thinking about the looks his eldest daughter had been giving the young doctor. "I just hope that she realizes it's something she should want to do and not because I've asked it."

Slumping further against the wall she had been leaning against listening to her father Kasumi thought. '_Thank you father. I've wanted to but you've given me the excuse I needed so I won't feel guilty about it later_.'

While this was going on Ranma had reappeared just above a tree about three blocks from school. Slightly disorientated Ranma was unable to keep the pair from falling into the tree which is where they were currently regaining their bearings.

"Ranma what was that for?" Akane asked angrily from where she was hanging upside down with her legs hooked over a limb doing her darnedest best to keep her skirt from falling.

"Give me a minute and I'll be good to go." Ranma mumbled tiredly from where she was draped over a nearby branch.

Akane shook her head as she recalled Ranma's explanation from two days ago that it was similar to how the Hibiki's were able to move around with little effort though Ranma's method required a conscious effort on her part. After a minute Akane was getting inpatient. "Are you rested enough yet."

"You should really learn how to jump. And seeing as your part demon it'll be instinctual so go for it." Ranma answered as she flipped herself off of her branch landing on the ground. "Come on Akane it's easy. Consider it training."

Grimacing Akane did as she was told when she landed it wasn't gracefully like Ranma as she ended up in a heap a few feet from where she initially landed.

"Not bad for a first try." Ranma said nodding her approval.

"Please stop. It hurts enough without you rubbing it in." Akane said indignantly as she rubbed her sore ankles before walking off.

"It was a complement." Ranma replied slightly confused. As they headed for the schools front gate unimpeded as the boys fighting Akane for the right to date had stopped fearing Ranma's wrath.

Any further comments where interrupted by someone calling Akane's name over and over followed by some girl screaming in disgust.

"What's going on here?" Akane inquired seeing something that could only be described as a living gnome.

"Huh? Akane." One of the girls said looking up at her.

"Akane. It's me it's me." The creature cried making it apparent that it was human as he launched himself at Akane.

"Akane do you know him?" One of the girls that had been groped asked.

"Do I know you?" Akane asked as she stopped him using her book bag.

"You don't remember me?" The little man asked a shocked look on his face.

"Well uh." Akane said as she tried to place his face as he started wailing. "Hmm I'm trying to remember here."

"Don't trouble yourself with me." The man said wiping some of his tears away. "Just let me have a good cry in your bosom." He said as he launched himself back at her causing Akane to scream in surprise.

"And who may I ask are you?" Ranma asked holding the little gnome by the head as she came back to investigate what was going on.

"Please put me down I'll be good." The little man said putting on an air of innocence that could be read through his ki.

"Fine." Ranma said sighing as she dropped him.

Landing the man in question turned around to see who it was that grabbed him seeing Ranma he screamed. "Akane." as he launched himself at Ranma to fast Ranma in her suppressed state to react.

"Gyaaah." Was all you could hear coming from Ranma as he latched onto her chest. A second later the little guy found himself in a crater two foot deep with a little black pig gnawing on his head.

"Hey Ryoga leave some for me." Ranma said as she cracked her knuckles standing over the hole.

After everything calmed down - meaning the little hentai was beat almost senseless – they were late for class anyways so they figured they should some answers. Akane and Ranma came to the conclusion that he knew their fathers so he was tied up and stuffed in Ranma's shoe locker allowing them to spend the rest of the day in relative peace. They were in for a surprise when they got home.

OOooOOooOO

Uh pardon me. But isn't that Happosai?

Don't give away the secret Chris. But then anybody versed in ranmaverse would have figured that out.

Anyways Shane the cat's out of the bag so to speak so why isn't he named yet.

I have my reasons. Now get back here and take your beating. Ack stay away from my plushy collection.

Well ya snooze ya lose. What's the red aura for? Uh oh. Well readers it seems our fearless author has gone off the deep end so see you next chapter.

Hey I never said you could leave.

Who would stick around?


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 31

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"Hey pop you have some explaining to do." Ranma yelled jumping over the wall rather than going through the gate Akane close behind finally getting the hang of landing after crashing no less than a dozen time on the way home.

{And that would be?} Read a certain panda's sign.

"Who's he?" Ranma asked showing a very limp wad of rope.

{Well young lady I would say that-} flip {that is a knotted bunch of rope.}

"Huh?" Ranma asked looking down at her load. "Aaargh how did he get out? Where is that little troll?"

"Hello Soun. Been a while." A voice said at the door behind said person.

'_No it can't be._' Soun thought paling as he recognized that voice. Both he and Panda Genma turned and saw the one person they never wished to see again. "Muh. Master! Thank heavens you're safe." Soun said tearfully embracing the little man.

"Ha Ha ha ha. I'm as healthy as ever Soun old boy." The old man said enthusiastically.

"Master?" Akane asked surprised while Ranma's eyes narrowed.

"Hyah." Soun cried out as he tried to punch the dwarf in his arms. Tried is fitting for his attempt as with one finger the martial arts master flipped Soun across the room.

"Pathetic you've been slacking Soun." The little man said in disappointment looking around he caught sight of Panda Genma who for all the world could have been a real panda. "Well Genma Saotome you've changed."

{I'm just an ordinary panda master Happosai.} The sign Genma held aloft read as he tried looking as innocent as possible.

"You haven't changed a bit. Ha ha" The man known as Happosai said laughing.

"SaoToMe." Soun said angrily coming up behind him emphasizing every syllable. "If you think you can run off and let me face this alone you are sadly mistaken."

"Prepare to die you fossil." A very angry Ryoga screamed as he finally found his way back from the bathroom interrupting everyone else in the room.

"Come on you young upstart you're a hundred years to young to be- Uurk." Happosai said preparing to casually subdue the foolish boy but found his defense easily breached causing him to take a more active defense. "Oh you're good this'll be fun." He said happily.

Before he could say anything further Ryoga hit him on the head driving him through the floor. "Take that you pervert. How dare you grope my soon to be wife."

"Oh she's your fiancé is she? That makes it even more interesting." Happosai said an evil smile crossing his face. What he was thinking written on his face. (An: I leave what he was thinking to your imagination.)

"I'll deal with this nuisance darling." Ranma said as a dark red aura emanated from her body as she cracked her knuckles. And for the record if looks could kill Happosai would be incinerated by the look she was giving him.

"Deal with me? You?" Happosai asked laughing before continuing. "I'm the grandmaster of the school of anything goes martial arts you are to young to be challenging me."

"So that's the way it's going to be is it?" Ranma said smirking before pointing at the self proclaimed grandmaster. "I Ranma Saotome heir to the Saotome school of Anything Goes Martial Arts challenge you for the title of Grandmaster."

After this declaration you could have heard a pin drop. '_She's Genma's child? I thought he had a son. It doesn't matter I can't let these young upstarts go around thinking they're something special._' Happosai thought just as stunned as everybody else at this declaration. Regaining his composure Happosai cleared his throat before answering bringing attention to him. "I accept your challenge as the challenger what is the location and your conditions for the fight."

"It's a place ten kilometers north of Tokyo in a clearing near a waterfall. That is were we will have our duel. Conditions are simple Anything Goes the fight is finished when one of us either gives up or can't go on. The fight will take place at noon the day after tomorrow." Ranma said then added. "And YOU have to behave yourself till then."

"Fine I'll see you the day of the fight little Ranma." Happosai said grinning before quickly leaving over the wall laughing hysterically.

"What have you done?" Soun almost screamed in Ranma's face.

"I'm just taking that egotistical pervert down a few notches." Ranma answered quietly.

"Then you should know some history about the master." Genma said stopping Soun from saying anything else against it after pouring a kettle of water over himself.

The pair agreed to tell their tale of their training with Happosai.

"It began about 17 years ago we where at a plateau in our training then a mysterious master came up to us offering to train us like we had never trained before." Genma said shuddering at the memory.

Repressing his reaction Soun continued the tale. "The master was stronger than any other martial artist we'd seen so we gladly submitted to his training."

"For a eighteen months we travelled the countryside training day in and day out." Genma added. "Unfortunately most of that training was working to pay off the master's debts. Not to awful much pertaining to the martial arts."

"He would also leave us tied up just out of reach of whatever was cooking on the fire eating it right in front of us." Soun said remembering it angrily.

"Then about a year after you and Akane were born we'd had enough. So one night we got him drunk and tied him up much like you apparently had earlier." Genma said nodding to Ranma before continuing. "After that we tossed him into a small barrel which was tied ans sealed with sutras."

"That done we tossed the barrel and a couple sticks of lit dynamite into a gave which we then sealed with a large boulder that had a string of wards attached to it." Soun finished.

"We thought we had seen the last of him but alas it wasn't to be." Genma added sadly. But brightening he continued. "Hopefully you are strong enough to be able to do what we could not. Do what you must to prepare as you can not lose. This isn't about honor our very lives depend on it."

"Isn't that going a little to far?" Ranma asked fidgeting a little at this declaration.

"When you get to know him you'll understand." Soun said agreeing with Genma.

"Fine. Ryoga make sure you stick around because we begin training tomorrow." Ranma said before turning to Akane. "Akane please inform our teachers that I'll be absent for few days."

"I'm sure they'll be ecstatic." Akane said with a bored expression.

"With that I'll get a little something to eat and hit the sack." Ranma said as she stood up stretched and headed for the kitchen a half hour after that found her snoring away on her futon.

"Do you think she can do it?" Soun asked looking in on her along with Genma.

"If anybody can beat him it's either going to be her or Ryoga that'll do it." Genma answered eyeing Ryoga whom was currently in pig form snuggled against her neck.

"Well seeing as nothing else is going on we might as well get some sleep. The downstairs guest room is open. If you wish to use it seeing as you're paying rent." Soun said as they slid the door shut.

The next day found a female Ranma and Ryoga in the dojo doing well not much. To the casual observer they appeared to be just meditating. If somebody could see inside their minds they would see the pair in a large clearing surrounded by dense forests where they are currently fighting all out like they aren't able to on our planet due to how strong they are.

"Come on Ranma do you really need to train? I mean you could beat Happosai as you are." Ryoga asked his currently male fiancé.

"Hey a little extra training never hurt anybody." The male Ranma answered as he sent off another ki attack.

"Training never hurt anybody he says. And I'm the one that had to wake him this morning." Ryoga mumbled to himself as they traded blows.

Meanwhile back in the world of the living Happosai was watching the pair sizing up his opponent. "That girl is a joke. She has some time to train but all that she and her boyfriend are doing is meditating. And I have no idea as to why their ki is fluctuating like they're fighting either because they've been sitting there for the past two hours. I can't even tell how much ki she has as she's shielding her reserves." Sitting there another minute Happosai felt something trying to draw him away. "No I can't come my pretty darlings. I must resist. I need to find out what my opponent knows so that I can counter it." Another thirty minutes passed and he couldn't resist the temptation any longer. "HAVE PATIENTS MY DARLINGS YOUR LIBERATOR IS COMING." Happosai yelled as he bounced away into the distance to God knows where.

About a minute later Ranma and Ryoga both gasped as they broke out of their meditation Ryoga looking at his currently female fiancée before collapsing. "Wow we hold back that much?" He asked from where he lay

"I'm telling ya we need to find the time to do that more often." Ranma said as she tried to sit up before falling back down to the ground. "Forget it I'm to tired to move."

"I find it amazing that your mental image can be that of your male or female form." Ryoga said.

"Well in this case I can honestly say it's all in your head." Ranma answered laughing at her little joke.

"Think you're ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah." Ranma said as she suddenly sat up before moaning. "Ooooh. Vertigo. Don't need to do that." She mumbled as she flopped back down. "Think it would be to much for Kasumi to bring us a snack?"

"Do tell how we get her attention." Ryoga said sarcastically as he slowly stood up wobbling as he did so. "I think I'm good." He said after a minute. "And you're coming with me." Ryoga added picking up Ranma

"Aw do I have to?" Ranma asked smiling as she laid her head on his shoulder as he made his way to the kitchen following her directions of course.

After a light snack for them Ryoga leaned against the wall while Ranma sat herself down in his lap cuddling up to him. Not fifteen minutes later the pair were asleep about an hour later Kasumi came in seeing them there covered them with a blanket wishing that Tofu was the one for her.

OOooOOooOO

Uh Shane what's up with this?

What's up with what?

Why does it seem that you have the two of them just sitting and cuddling a lot?

Maybe because they are.

Well change it if you ever want to see your phone again.

Uuh where did that come from?

You know I really don't know.

We'll be shutting up now.

Yeah you better.

Well look whose talking.

Hey there's this casket of water here that says danger do not open.

Wherever you got that from put it back right this instant.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey Shane you remember that casket of water I found earlier.

You opened it. Didn't you?

No nothing like that I've just misplaced it.

You did what?

Uh yeah. Meaning I have no idea where it is.

We must find it quickly.

Well readers while we are searching we have another chapter for you to read.

Chris get to work.

Hai hai I'm on it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 32

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

The pair were where they had been when we left them leaning against a wall asleep. Now they were stirring as they started to awaken.

"That was a restful nap." Ranma said stretching as woke up.

Rather than answer Ryoga's stomach growled rather loudly followed by Ranma's. "I'm up for dinner if you are Ranma." Ryoga said a big grin plastered on his face.

"Breakfast." Kasumi called as she came out of the kitchen.

"Nani?" The pair asked surprised.

"Yes you've almost slept the clock around twice." Kasumi answered cheerfully as she laughed at the looks on the pairs faces. "Now why don't you two eat and go ahead and head out." Kasumi suggested with a smile.

"Yeah we'll get right on that." Ranma said digging in as the rest of the house's occupants came down for breakfast.

"Well Ranma todays the big day." Genma said before kneeling in front of her tears streaming down his face. "Please whatever happens don't lose to the master."

Laughing nervously Ranma asked. "Is he really that bad?"

"When we told you our story we sugar coated it I'm afraid." Soun answered sweating uncontrollably.

"What? You didn't think we could handle the truth?" Akane asked heatedly.

"We didn't want to scare you." Genma answered in an unconvincing manner.

"Yeah yeah like it makes any difference now." Ranma said before she started emptying another bowl of rice.

"We need to get going if we want to make it on time anyways." Ryoga said as he finished off his meat and vegetables.

**A few hours later**

"I need this here oh and this here will help." Happosai said as he flitted around the clearing that was the designated arena for the fight. "Knowing how these fights go though we won't be here for long so I had better make preparations elsewhere. I wonder who's going to be the witnesses for the fight."

**About five minutes to noon**

"Where is this grandmaster of anything goes that you challenged for his title student?" Cologne asked as she balanced on her walking stick.

"You can't call me student after this because I'll be the master of my school. So that puts me on equal footing as you." Ranma said as she stood there her arms crossed waiting.

"That depends on how strong this master is because you haven't beaten me yet granddaughter."

"And I haven't really tried to either." Ranma replied before turning on the amazon matriarch. "Hey I'm not your granddaughter."

"I know but it's fun to tease you especially when you react like that." Cologne said smiling but before they could carry on their banter any further because Ranma's opponent showed his face.

"Why hello I hope that I'm not to late." Happosai said as he sat down and began puffing on his pipe. "And why are there four other people here hiding?"

Having been found out Akane, Shampoo, Mousse, and Soun came out of hiding.

"That just means they need more training." Cologne and Ranma said at the same time.

"Enough gab you've got a fight to lose. Meaning you'll have have to do what I say." Happosai said tapping his pipe to empty it before tucking it up a sleeve.

"You wish that's how it would turn out old man." Ranma said as she slowly walked toward him.

'_I know him from somewhere but I can't remember where_.' Cologne thought as she wracked her brains trying to dredge up the memory.

OOooOOooOO

"I'll give you the first shot you're young enough you would need something for a handicap." Happosai taunted.

"I need a handicap? Where's your walker gramps you look like you could collapse at anytime." Ranma taunted right back.

For the first few minutes they traded insults like this till Happosai came to the realization that his opponent was good very good at least at keeping her cool in the face of insults that would make a lesser person furious.

Happosai began hopping around as he tried to incapacitate Ranma first by hitting the back of her neck followed by a kick to the back of the knees both of which were blocked. The block for the attack on her legs being a counter sent him flying a short distance away where he waited for her to come at him. He didn't have to wait long as she came over setting off a trip line Happosai had set up earlier as she advanced toward him sending darts raining down on her. Well they were supposed to rain down on her but instead they headed for Happosai. '_What's going on here_?' Happosai thought to himself as he dodged the darts directed at him. '_I thought I had them directed the other way._'

"Confused?" Ranma asked the dumbfounded old man as she stood their smiling. "Did you think you where the only one who'd gotten here early?" Happosai looked at her in horror. "You got here about an hour before the agreed time but I've been here since shortly after sunrise." Ranma finished as she let a small ball of ki fall to the ground at her feet. Where it melted into the ground followed almost instantly by a pillar of ki erupt from under Happosai's feet which he barely escaped from.

'_I just might lose._' Happosai thought fear entering his mind for the first time in years as he looked at the determination in Ranma's eyes. Suddenly a glint caught his eye looking toward it he saw that ring adorned a finger on her right hand. '_Funny that trinket looks familiar._'

'_Don't give him to long to think of something._' Ranma thought to herself as she charged toward him throwing a series of punches and kicks his way at a high rate of speed but nowhere near her limit.

Launching himself to the nearest tree limb Happosai called. "If that's how you're going to play then I'm going to break out one of my forbidden techniques." He then produced a paper ball with a lit fuse on it before he threw it. "Happo fire burst."

"Huh?" Ranma asked curious catching the ball as the fuse disappeared into the ball. * BOOM * When the smoke cleared everyone present and a few that weren't saw a slightly singed if not a slightly miffed Ranma.

"You mean for all those years I was scared of simple fireworks?" Soun asked balefully before he started weeping uncontrollably. "I'm so ashamed."

"You should be." Akane said sounding unimpressed.

"I was hoping to not have to use this but you've made me mad now." Ranma said through her teeth as veins popped out on her forehead and her fists shaking from her barely controlled anger. Falling into a stance that Happosai had never seen before she started speaking slowly as she drew ki into her cupped palms. "Ka me ha me HAH."

Happosai screeched in surprise as the blast of ki collided with him sending him rocketing into the forest with Ranma in hot pursuit.

"Wait here child." Cologne told Akane grabbing hold of her hand keeping her from following. "You can't keep up with them. Besides Genma and Ryoga are out there watching for the outcome of this fight so she's in good hands."

Some distance away Ranma had caught up with the old man who had thought he was ambushing the girl. "You think you're the only one that can control ki girly?" Happosai asked as he started trowing ki blasts at random. '_Amazing the amount of ki she expended should have left her gasping for breath._'

"I thinks it's time to end this old man." Ranma yelled at him as she dodged ki blasts. Bringing her spread hands beside her head she closed her eyes and called. "Solar flare." Followed by a blinding flash of light.

"Arrgh my eyes my eyes." Happosai called in pain as he covered his now sensitive eyes. Before he recovered his sight he felt Ranma use one arm to put him into a choke hold. While the other took one of his arms and twisted it behind his back in such a way that he couldn't move without it causing pain or she could just destroy the elbow joint if she so chose. "Ok I give you've beaten me. You can let me go."

Rather than release him Ranma once again tied him up though taking the extra precaution to infuse it with ki as well as encasing her prisoner in ki so as to ensure he didn't escape. After securing her prisoner she did a quick scan of the area and groaned. Genma was fine he was close enough to see what was going on. Ryoga on the other hand was another matter he was somewhere in the Himalayas. "He had to pick now to get lost again didn't he." Ranma mumbled to herself when she found his ki signature. "Hey can you please keep an eye the freak for me." Ranma asked Cologne when she walked into the clearing.

"Of course child he'll be safe with me." Cologne said reassuring her. Nodding Ranma disappeared.

"Wh-wh-what was that?" Happosai asked scared now because Ranma disappeared completely from the vicinity.

"That is a teleportation technique that very few people can perform because of how much ki it uses." Cologne explained.

"And who might you be?" Happosai asked.

"I'm the Amazon matriarch and she won't teach me that technique because according to her it expends a large amount of ki." Cologne answered.

Meanwhile high in the mountains of Tibet Ranma appeared next to Ryoga. "Ryoga what are you doing?"

"Well I lost sight of the two of you and was trying relocate your whereabouts." Ryoga answered matter of factly.

"Baka you do know that you're over a thousand miles away from Japan in the himalayas right?"

"That would explain why I couldn't feel your ki." Ryoga said absently rubbing his chin.

"Come on let's get home." Ranma said sighing as she grabbed his hand before they disappeared.

They reappeared in front the group just as Cologne finished explaining Ranma's reasoning to Happosai. "Hey old man we had a deal." Ranma said walking up to the shaking man.

"Y-y-yes you did." Happosai answered shaking uncontrollably. "Untie me and I'll make the transfer the title official." After they released him he pulled out scroll wrote on it for a few minutes before rolling it up and handing it to Ranma. "We'll meet again soon." He assured her before walking off.

"Anytime in this lifetime would be to soon." Ranma said a they watched the little man walk away.

"Hey Ranma are you going to read the scroll?" Genma asked after he walked up.

"Nah I'll read it when we get home."

**Shortly after nightfall**

The group was just arriving at the Tendo's front gate after leaving the amazons at the Neko Hanten.

"Well Tendo at least we won't have to deal with our old master." Genma told Soun.

"Yes Soatome you are quite right." Soun replied.

"Will you two stop already. Though I wish I never see that old freak again as long as I live." Ranma said as they walked into the living dining room and froze.

"What took you so long?" Happosai asked as he sat at the table drinking tea with Kasumi watching everyone facefault at seeing him.

"What are you doing here you freak?" Ranma yelled in Happosai's face.

"If you had read the scroll you wouldn't have to ask." Happosai answered calmly.

Grumbling Ranma pulled out the scroll and read the following.

{I Happosai Grandmaster of the Anything Goes School of martial arts hereby pass my title to the one that has defeated me by name one Ranma Saotome. Furthermore I will take up residence at her home to assure that she is truly deserving of this title.}

"Why you sneaky no good conniving freak of nature." Ranma said angrily doing her level best to not set the scroll on fire.

"Please restrain yourself from fighting while in the house." Kasumi said as the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees immediately silencing everybody.

"Yes Kasumi." Everyone present said in unison.

"Am I included?" Natsuki asked coming out of the Furo.

"No you're fine Natsuki." Kasumi answered smiling.

'_We're going to die_.' All of the martial artists present thought.

OOooOOooOO

Hey Chris you found that water yet?

Yeah it's right here.

Good disaster has been averted for now.

What are afraid th- Mmmm Hmmm.

Quiet baka you say that and something will happen. Please pardon us but we will be sighing out for now so don't be to upset.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 33

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

It had been two weeks since Happosai had moved into the Tendo household and Happosai wasn't happy not happy at all. To put it bluntly he was steamed. "GENMA how could you?"

"I'm sorry Happosai I can't allow you to be thieving when I'm able to do something about it." Genma said as he left carrying a bag that was stuffed with what appeared to be womens undergarments.

"Why must you be so disrespectful? You hurt me. You hurt me." Happosai screamed as he rolled on the floor throwing a tantrum. Genma walked out not paying attention to his former masters ranting. After Genma left Happosai stopped. "Humph. I shouldn't have let Ranma talk me into a fight I can't win it used to be those two fell at my feet if I just looked at them now thanks to her they don't budge when I enter the room." Looking out the window Happosai yelled. "Ranma this is all your fault you're going to pay for putting me through this."

Sitting in the middle of a another boring day of classes Ranma sneezed.

"You Ok over there Ranma?" Akane asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. It must be the freak talking about me again." Ranma said wiping her nose.

"Well he doesn't seem to appreciate the lack of respect given to him." Akane said.

"Well he can crawl into a hole and never come out for all I care." The new Grandmaster said as the teacher walked in.

Meanwhile Happosai was rooting around in a box he had brought home the week before looking for something. "No that talisman won't fulfill my revenge. This might do. Hmm. Nah it'd be to good for her. Aah here we go this one will do nicely. In fact it'll teach all of them. To bad Kasumi will be caught in the crossfire she's really such a sweet girl." Sneaking into the kitchen glad everyone else was currently preoccupied Happosai placed a inconspicuous package in the fridge.

OOooOOooOO

"Do I have to?" A girl that appeared to be fifteen asked her husband as they left the school grounds of a certain high school.

"Yes It's about time that you got an education. Because it's getting harder and harder to find a job for us ignorant folk." A man that could be anywhere from sixteen to twenty said as he handed his wife back a squirming bundle.

"There there Yuma I'm here mama's got ya." The girl told the bundle in her arms which immediately calmed down.

"This school is lenient enough that if you're worried about being separated from her. Besides Mana it wouldn't do for you to die while taking care of Yuma." Mana's husband said looking at her a caring expression on his face.

"It's for this that I love you Yuta." Mana replied smiling up at him.

"Now let's get you your books and uniform for tomorrow." Yuta said as he walked down the street counting out how many yen he had left. "Since we're going to be sticking around for awhile we need to find a more permanent residence than what we've been using."

"Any boarding houses around?"

"Not close enough for school."

"Then how about we just rent a room from someone with spare rooms?" Mana asked.

"Good idea. Now to just start knocking on doors." Yuta said as he began doing just that.

Part way through the afternoon after acquiring Mana's uniform and text books and knocking on countless doors they arrived Tofu's clinic.

"My my Ranma how did this happen?" Tofu asked the redhead as he examined the lump on her face that was quickly disappearing.

"I was distracted and miss clumsy over here beaned me with the ball during PE." A miffed Ranma explained having only come at Akane's insistence.

"I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Akane shot back almost in a shriek. "besides not everyone has your years of experience doing acrobat like maneuvers." She continued mumbling.

"Yeah yeah keep telling yourself that." Ranma mumbled in reply.

"I know this isn't correct. But whens the wedding?" Tofu asked smiling. "Because you two get along like an old married couple." Before they could make any denials they where interrupted by the bell in the waiting room. "We can continue this conversation later." Tofu said laughing quietly to himself as he left. "Can I help you?" He asked the young couple in front of him.

"Yes we're looking for a room to rent in the area." Yuta stated looking the doctor over.

"I can point you to a few people that mig-. Hold that thought I know the home to send you to." Tofu said as he held up his hand returning to the examining room. "Hey Akane would you have the room to rent out a room to a couple."

"We could probably arrange something. Why?" Akane answered.

"I have a young couple in the waiting room looking for a place to stay." Tofu said indicating the room behind him.

"Ok. But why us?" Ranma asked.

"Well this is Nerima and is not the safest place in town the home of japan's strongest martial artists?" Tofu asked.

"Well you do have a point there." Akane answered.

"Any ideas where to stick the freak?" Ranma asked.

"One of the closets in the hallway is empty enough for him and his belongings to live in." Akane answered.

"Perfect and that gives them the guest room on the ground floor." Ranma finished.

"You are aware that you're a guest as well. Right?" Akane asked.

"I pay rent."

"Yeah you do." Akane mumbled as she entered the waiting room. "Hello I hear you're looking for a place to stay."

"Yes my wife Mana here is starting school at Furinkan high tomorrow." Yuta explained.

"Really? What a coincidence Ranma and I attend Furinkan." Akane said.

"Well I won't have to worry about Mana walking home alone." Yuta said.

"You big lug I can take care of myself." Mana said as she slapped Yuta on the back of the head.

"Ow. That was completely uncalled for." Yuta complained rubbing the back of his head.

"You asked for it." Mana said as she turned to follow Akane and Ranma. Not saying a word Yuta threw his bag over his shoulder as he followed at the end of the line. Coming outside he noticed that Ranma wasn't anywhere in sight. "Where'd Ranma run off to?" He asked because he didn't think he was that far behind them.

She has a part time job after school at a local restaurant." Akane answered.

OOooOOooOO

Meanwhile Ranma had arrived at the Neko Hanten.

"Well part-timer something must have happened because you're never here this early." Cologne said.

"Oh nothing much we just got a pair of boarders this afternoon." Ranma said going to the kitchen where a kettle of warm water was waiting.

"I think it's time to test the twins on their training." Cologne said not commenting on Ranma's statement.

"Oh do tell. Where are we going to build a fire?" Ranma asked.

"Actually I have a better idea." Cologne answered smiling.

"Please tell me it doesn't involve water." Ranma said facepalming.

"How did you know?" Cologne asked mock surprise etched on her face.

"Because you used it on me when you realized that fire didn't bother me." Ranma answered sighing.

"Oh right I forgot." Cologne chuckling quietly.

"What are you two going on about?" Ukyo asked as she walked into the room.

"Oh we where just discussing a little test for you and your sister and if you passed you will get your mother's necklace back." Ranma answered.

"Hey I didn't agree to that." Cologne snapped at Ranma.

"Tough luck she's my student not yours."

"What's the test?" Ukyo asked expectantly.

"Well there are two versions of it. The original involves as the techniques name implies. Removing chestnuts from a fire." Ranma began as he watched Ukyo nod energetically. "The second is this." Ranma said as he pulled a large fish tank holding piranhas out of Colognes stuff space.

"B-b-but that's impossible." Ukyo said taken aback.

"Not at all." Cologne said before turning to call up the stairs to the living quarters. "Shampoo get down here."

A second later Shampoo ran down the stairs. "Yes great grandmother?"

"Please demonstrate the revised Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken." Cologne commanded indicating the fish tank. "Seeing as you're closest in skill to Ukyo here."

"Gladly." Shampoo said cracking her knuckles. "Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken." She called out as she proceeded empty the tank.

"See nothing to it." Ranma said she put the fish back in the tank.

"Are you kidding me she's been training since she could walk." Ukyo tried rationalizing.

"And you haven't?" Ranma asked wide eyed.

"Fine." Ukyo said resignedly as she did her level best to psyche herself out. "**Aaaah.**" She screamed as she removed all but two of the twenty fish from the tank the remaining two trying to eat her arms. They weren't left long enough to do any permanent damage.

"Well done." Cologne congratulated. "Not bad for a first try but good enough you've passed." With that she handed Ukyo's necklace back to her.

"Thank you but I have a question." Ukyo said an expression of puzzlement on her face. "Why didn't Shampoo transform?"

"I'm wearing this." Shampoo said showing a ring that was on her left ring finger. "It's a item that was recently developed that locks you in whichever form you're in at the time irregardless of water."

"I have the same thing but it's much older and only locks you in your cursed form." Ranma added setting another kettle on to heat. "Your sister's test is tomorrow and even though you aren't required to stay on here now that you've finished this stage of training we'd appreciate it if you did. Right old ghoul."

"Of course student." Cologne answered in kind.

OOooOOooOO

"Must be your demon blood but you're improving quite rapidly." Ryoga commented while Akane was taking a break.

"I kind of wish now rather than single mindedly searching for a mermaid for the last 500 years I had taken up martial arts. No telling how many times it would have saved me from dieing." Yuta mused absently from his seat against the wall. Having revealed their secret after walking in on Kasumi in all of her part demon glory.

"I would have loved to fight somebody with that much training under their belt. But we can't cry over spilt milk now can we?" Ryoga asked a grin plastered on his face. "Now it's time for your torture."

"You make it sound bad when you put it that way." Yuta said as he got to his feet.

OOooOOooOO

"Dear me you're almost as bad as Akane. Have you ever cooked before?" Kasumi asked as she patiently taught Mana how to cook.

"Not to much just the simple stuff. Yuta usually did most of the cooking." Mana answered.

"Then we will do our best to remedy that situation." Kasumi declared.

OOooOOooOO

"It sounds like everyone is getting along nicely." Soun noted as he sat on the porch rubbing his now sore shoulders.

"You are quite right Tendo." Genma said with his eyes closed listening to the activity around him.

OOooOOooOO

Hey Chris what are you doing over there?

You mean this doohickey?

Yeah that.

Oh nothing to special just an animezation device.

What is that for?

It transports you to whatever anime world or universe you want including what time period even in the middle of a time skip.

That would be nice if it was an actual machine and not just a figment of my imagination.

What does that make me chopped liver?

No you're my alter ego.

I'm shutting up now.

And I'm sure it'll show up in other stories author notes.

Not telling.


	34. Chapter 34

Chris what are you doing with those.

I'm just modifying these two way radios to work across a dimensional rift.

You aren't doing what I think you're doing. Right?

Why yes I am.

Heaven help us all.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 34

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"I don't recall buying this." Kasumi said to herself the next morning noticing an odd package in the fridge. "It looks like fish. Mmm. Tastes delicious." She said sampling it before a thought struck her. "I know I'll make sushi Akane Ranma and their friends. There's plenty." At that Kasumi happily glided around the kitchen preparing the meals for the day.

OOooOO

"Mana time for breakfast." Akane said knocking on their door.

"Be there in a minute." Mana called through the door.

A short time later found Mana coming into the room carrying Yuma. Yuta following close behind.

"Bout time you came out." Ranma said as she proceeded to finish off her second bowl of rice as well as just finishing off the miso soup and fish. "Breakfast is about done."

"Quit complaining. We're here aren't we?" Mana said feeding herself with Yuma in her lap.

"She's not coming with us is she?" Nabiki asked indicating Yuma.

"And why not?" Mana asked defensively. "She goes where I go. No exceptions." She added looking like she was ready to rip the face off of anything that attacked her daughter.

"Ok." Nabiki said slowly her ears twitching nervously as she stared at her glass of juice.

"I figured you would be wanting to leave early like you normally do." Ranma stated.

"I wanted to look at something."

"Don't you mean someone." Akane said finishing her fish.

"Shut up Akane." Nabiki mumbled.

OOooOO

"You seem to be doing ok." Ranma said trying to look uninterested as she watched Mana from her place on the fence.

"Of course I'm going to do ok. I'm her mother. I'm still learning but I'll be the best parent I can be.

"I wonder how old she's going to be physically. I mean since you are immortal and all." Akane wondered aloud while she was walking.

"Good question." Ranma said.

"I don't know and I really don't care." Mana answered as the school gates came into sight. "By the way Ranma why don't you wear the school uniform?"

"You'll see in a minute." Ranma answered sighing as she dropped to the roadway with everyone else.

"Ranma today I shall defeat you and give you the honor of dating me." Kuno said as he brandished his bokken.

"Forget it moron." Ranma said as she punted him into the next district.

"I honestly don't see the reason why you need to wear a gi all the time just for that." Mana said watching Kuno disappear into the distance.

"It's what I've worn since I left the strongest man I know and one of my best friends." Ranma answered as she looked off toward the horizon a far off look in her eyes for a second. "Enough of this. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school now would you?"

"Not happening." Mana answered curtly as she hurried to the teacher's lounge where she would be meeting her homeroom teacher.

"Might I ask why you don't have a family name?" Seno Hikawa asked Mana.

"I'm an orphan so I don't know my family name." Mana replied.

"I see. Then how are your living conditions?" He asked sounding worried.

"Me and my husband whom is also an orphan are staying with the Tendos."

'_That's a relief I'm glad they aren't eking a living out on the streets_.' Hikawa thought sighing in relief. '_I would make a suggestion about the baby but knowing Ranma and Akane they would side with Mana_.'

A short time later.

"Class we have a new student joining us today." Hikawa said from his place at his desk.

"My name Mana pleased to meet you." Mana said bowing. "I hope that we can all get along."

"Any questions for Mana?" Hikawa asked looking around.

"Is Mana your family name?" One of the female students asked noticing there was only one name on the blackboard.

"I have no family aside from my husband and daughter the same for him." Mana answered.

"So you're married meaning the baby isn't illegitimate." One of the boys said.

"Even if she was what's it to you?" Mana answered coldly.

The boy started opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water while everyone else began laughing at his predicament. "Enough questions for now let's begin homeroom." Hikawa interrupted before the questioning got out of hand. "Mana you can take the seat behind Akane."

"Lucky you it's the back row." Akane stated turning around as Mana laid the sleeping Yuma on her blanket by her chair.

"Whoopee." Mana said looking to the front of the classroom after assuring that Yuma was fine.

The morning passed without incident except for Mana blowing up at a student asking a stupid question during break.

"What did Kasumi pack for lunch today?" Shiori asked excitedly when lunch came around as Kasumi had taken to packing lunch for the six friends.

"Not sure. It looks like sushi though." Ranma said as picked some up tasting it. "Not bad. Here have some Ryoga." When she offered it to him the boy who was currently pig ate it greedily.

"All right let's dig in." Yuki said excitedly wielding her chopsticks trying to get as much of Kasumi's cooking as possible. "Come on Mana you've got to try this. Like always Kasumi's cooking is da bomb."

"Yuki do have to come up with weird one liners like that all the time?" Hiroshi asked.

Mana wanting to sample more of Kasumi's cooking put some of the meat in her mouth and froze. Recognizing it for what it was she smacked the chopsticks out of Akane's hand as she was the only one that hadn't eaten any yet.

"What was that for?" Akane asked a little miffed.

"You can't eat that we have no idea what it'll do to you." Mana answered loudly before dropping her voice to a whisper. "That's the flesh of a mermaid."

"You mean how you got your immortality don't you?" Akane asked in a whisper worried.

"Yes and if your friends turn into lost souls we'll have to kill then to save the populace." Mana answered forcefully.

"But I don't want to kill my friends."

"Know that if they transform they will no longer be your friends."

Akane hung her head in defeat. She looked up when she heard clattering that told of people falling over.

"Daisuke come on stop playing around." Yuki said happily before her voice started getting worried. "Daisuke you are just playing around right?"

Mana surprised her by how fast she moved as she checked the five before her. '_This is weird it's as if their bodies are fighting the affects of the mermaids flesh_.' Mana thought because their bodies were beginning to burn up. "Akane how many beds are in the infirmary?"

"Six why?"

"Because we're going to need all of them." Mana said pointedly as she looked toward Yuki.

"Huh me?" Yuki asked pointing to herself.

"Then let's go." Akane said easily picking up Hiroshi and Daisuke putting them on her back. The other two girls watching in awe as Akane almost ran out of the room.

"Shall we get these three down there as well?" Mana asked trying to pick up Ranma put promptly fell down with Ranma on top of her. "Help can't breath." She managed to squeak out.

Two of the boys promptly jumped to help her. "Holy cow I never knew that she was this heavy." One of them said as they tried to lift Ranma off of Mana.

"Here let me do that." Akane said having dumped off the other two already. "My goodness Ranma you need to lose some weight." Akane said struggling to lift her. "Yuki grab Shiori and Ryoga so that Mana can pick up Yuma." Akane said a Yuma started to cry from her blanket on the floor.

"Sure." Yuki answered still shocked from having watched Akane pick up the two boys.

A few minutes later found them entering the infirmary. Akane was glad because Ranma and Ryoga had inexplicably started returning to their birth forms.

"There that should work for now." Akane said before something dawned on her. "Nabiki. She has Kasumi's bento as well." She didn't get to far as she crashed into Nabiki's two henchmen carrying Nabiki's unconscious form into the nurses office. "She ate what Kasumi made for lunch didn't she?" Akane asked worried.

"Yes she did." henchman one said. "She was eating and then she just collapsed."

"Not good. Ok you two can go back to class I'll watch her." Akane said taking her sister from the two. Setting Nabiki on the bed. "I hope that you pull through this sis."

By the time lunch was over Akane was satisfied that they where fine for the time being went to the phone in the teachers lounge to tell the fathers about the situation at hand. When she got back to the infirmary she was met by a distraught Yuki and frantic nurse because everyone that had passed out had stopped breathing.

OOooOOooOO

Are they dead? What's going on here?

Quit bugging me go back to your radios.

No this is more interesting at the moment.

Please review readers so that he'll leave me alone.

On a side note doesn't this chapter seem rushed to you people.

Quit trying to meddle with peoples perceptions.

I'm just making a harmless comment.


	35. Chapter 35

Sighing

What's your problem Shane?

I wish that I could get some Niángnìquán.

Niángnìquán? What's that?

Niángnìquán is Nyannichuan in it's original language.

I see. And your reasoning is?

Because I'd love to learn the joys of being female first hand. But alas it is not to be.

Well you are aware that all legends have some measure of truth to them. The problem is is determining what is true and what is gibberish.

And with that lies the problem.

Enough of this let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 35

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

Akane just returned from informing her family what was going on glad that the two hadn't eaten anything from lunch When she saw that Yuki was crying.

"Yuki what's wrong?" Akane asked worry lacing her voice.

"They're dead all of them dead. Their hearts stopped beating a minute ago." Yuki said between sobs.

Akane looked over at Mana who didn't appear to be the least bit worried. "What's with you? Our friends are most likely dead and you aren't phased in the least."

"I'm not certain but there's a chance that they'll be fine. So don't worry till that's determined." Mana said trying to calm the other two girls down.

Yuki and Akane looked at her skeptically before they felt a heavy pulse vibrate throughout the room. "What was that?" Yuki asked scared now. Mana wide eyed looked around not recognizing the energy either as another pulse enveloped the room.

"That's demon energy." Akane said quietly hope dawning on her face as she went to examine the six occupants of the room that where out of it. They each had traces of demon aura within them and it was growing. "They're going to make it." Akane continued smiling.

"How do you know?" Mana asked unconvinced.

"All of them are part demon. That part of their being didn't want to die and is awakening to bring them back from the brink." Akane answered before frowning as she continued. "But there is something in their aura that isn't demon and it isn't human either. In fact it's the same aura that I'm picking up from you Mana."

"What are you people?" Yuki asked in a shuddering breath fear written all over her face.

"The same thing you are now." Mana answered looking at Yuki just as Genma and Soun barged in.

"Are they ok." Soun asked on the verge of the waterworks as he rushed to Nabiki's side.

"They're fine. But they might be out of it for a few days." Akane answered.

"How do you know that?" Genma asked skeptical.

"I was reading a few of the scrolls Cologne had on the subject." Akane answered shrugging. "It may be different than a normal demon awakening but it should follow the same principals so we should take them to our place."

"But what about our parents?" Yuki asked.

"We'll just call and tell them that you're going to stay with us a few days so we can help you with school." Akane answered shrugging. "It works in theory anyways."

"I'm going home with you." Yuki stated her eyes red from crying.

"After those of us that are still conscious finish out the finish out the school day." Akane answered.

"What about your parents?" Soun asked picking up his daughter and Shiori while Genma put Hiroshi and Daisuke over his shoulders before they walked out the door.

"Hey what are you doing with those children?" The nurse called as she ran towards the two men.

"Well Tendo if we're going to get them to Tofu's place or your's then we'll have to take desperate measures." Genma said. "Grab on old friend."

"Explain to me how this is supposed to help us? Oh that's how." Soun said when he realized that they appeared to just vanish into thin air.

The nurse stared in shock for a minute till recovered her composure enough to check on who else was still there before calling the police.

"What was that Saotome?" Soun asked when they became visible outside of the school grounds.

"It's a one of my forbidden techniques. And since that nurse saw us it would be advisable to not go to your place."

"Well Tofu's is right on the way we can ask him."

"Good idea Tendo." Genma said he picked up the pace to get to their destination as they heard sirens headed for the school behind them. "Me thinks we should hurry."

"Agreed Saotome." Soun answered doing his best to keep pace with his seemingly unburdened friend.

Meanwhile in the nurses office

"Yes officer two men dressed in gi carried off four of the students that had fainted earlier today." The exasperated Nurse repeated again.

"Yes well we'll do our best to find the culprits." The officer said taking notes before leaving as another call of clear was heard from the office as they had been standing in the hallway.

"I'm sorry ma'am but it appears that these two patients can't be brought back. I'm afraid we'll have to alert their families." The head EMT on site advised.

"I'll do it since they were here when they passed on." The Nurse told the EMTs tears beginning to track down her face feeling sad for what she was going to have to tell the parents.

Some distance away at Tofu's clinic Tofu had just put the closed sign up so they wouldn't be disturbed. "Now let's see. What is going on under the skin?"

"We aren't entirely sure they just collapsed in class." Genma lied hoping to not cause to much excitement before he left to retrieve his child and her fiancee.

After a few minutes Tofu came out after examining them. "Well Mr. Tendo your daughter and her friends are going to be fine. They'll be waking up in a few days at the latest."

"You can tell me what's wrong doc."

"It appears that the four of them have traces of demon blood in their systems. It appears that something has activated it so they are all going to be half demon."

"Thank goodness that it I thought it would be something worse." Soun said sighing as he slumped in his seat.

"You seem to be taking this well." Tofu said looking at Soun pointedly.

"My wife was half demon so it's no big deal to me." Soun answered.

"I see. Well that saves me having to explain things to you." Tofu said leaving the waiting room because he felt someone's flowing signifying wakefulness.

Groaning Nabiki sat up. "Oh my head. What happened? Where am I?"

"You are currently at my practice where your father brought you after you died at school."

"I died?" Nabiki asked unbelieving.

"Yes you consumed some of the flesh of the mermaid." Tofu said beginning his explanation. "You would have either died or been transformed into a lost soul if you had been completely human but you weren't so you're now an immortal."

"I see." Nabiki answered a thoughtful look on her face.

"Your three friends over there are in the same boat except they will be dead longer because they had less demon blood than you." Tofu said. "And your father is in the waiting room."

"Arigato." Nabiki answered as she left the room.

'_Tomorrow night with Kasumi is going to be interesting._' Tofu thought a smile playing across his lips. '_At least if I'm able to marry her someday we can have kids.'_

OOooOOooOO

**BOOOOM**

CHRIS what was that?

It appears that my animezation device blew up.

Did anything get caught in the blast?

It appears that two casks of your imaginary supply of jusenkyo water water got adsorbed.

And where did they end up?

One was the cask I showed you along with a cask of Nannichuan and they ended up in this story sometime in the future.

Tengoku tetsudai watashitachi.

Yeah yeah.


	36. Chapter 36

I wonder if anybody has proof positive that Jusenkyo exists?

Then why don't you ask Shane.

I could couldn't I. Well readers if you have answers please put it in your review or PM me.

Ya that'll do the trick now let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 36

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

Bring Bring

"Coming coming." A middle aged woman said as she headed for the phone. "Moshi moshi. This is she. Yes I have a child named Ranma." Gasping the woman dropped the phone that was in her hands as she went into shock.

"Mrs. Saotome? Mrs. Saotome you there?" Came the voice from the other side of the line as Nodoka Saotome buried her face in her hands and wept.

OOooOO

"What a haul. What a haul. This is so much easier now with Ranma and her fiancé out of the way." Happosai yelled grinning as he hopped from roof to roof with a bag of female undergarments over his shoulder that night only to feel it get removed. "Hey don't take what I worked so hard to gather.

"Sorry but until Ranma recovers I'm taking over her duty of keeping you in line." Genma said as he danced around keeping just out of Happosai's reach till the old lech stopped the weight of what Genma said having sunk in.

"You mean the poison I fed the girl didn't kill her?" Happosai asked clearly shocked.

"First off it wasn't poison." Genma answered. "Second I have to go and comfort my wife and don't have time for this."

"Where is she?" Happosai asked angrily.

"You'll find out. When the time is right." Genma said before he left the fuming former grandmaster.

"Damn you Ranma I will find a way to have my revenge." Happosai muttered to himself his eyes blazing.

OOooOO

Nodoka hadn't moved from the spot she had collapsed since she had received the call from the school nurse. Her grieving was interrupted by a knock on the door. Reluctantly she got up to answer the door as the knocking became more persistent. When she opened the door she had to blink a few times before she recognized her husband. Tears falling anew she buried her face into her husbands chest.

"There there No-chan it's going to be alright." Genma said trying to comfort her.

"How will it be alright? Our son is dead. Tell me how that makes everything all right?" Nodoka asked looking up at Genma tears tracking down her face as the volume went up every other word till is was just short of a shriek.

"Our child isn't dead and you can see her soon."

Catching this slip even in her distraught state Nodoka lashed out at Genma who was using the soul of ice in it's fullest to keep his composure. "Baka we have a son not a daughter you know that better than anybody."

"I'm aware of my child's gender. And as you just said I know our child better than anybody. Regrettably more than her own mother." Genma replied doing his level best to encompass Nodoka in the soul of ice to calm her down. Fortunately for him it seemed to be having an effect. "It would do you good to come with me to stay with the Tendos a few days."

"Ok husband if you insist." Nodoka answered in resignation as she left in a daze to gather what she contemplated needing.

"You don't need anything more than yourself." Genma said as he picked her up and proceeded to run to the Tendo Dojo the fastest route he knew. Specifically roof hopping as he hadn't mastered the art of levitating yet.

OOooOO

"But I don't understand why I wasn't affected." Kasumi said in her conversation with Cologne whom was currently examining the girl.

"Well child it would appear that the reason that you don't feel like you were affected is because you where genetically compatible with it like so few are." Cologne said completing her examination declaring her a healthy though now immortal young woman before turning to Tofu who was unaffected by Kasumi. "Am I right old man?"

"Huh? Oh yes indeed." Tofu answered absently not looking up from the scroll he was studying. It had been decided that he would be watching all of them. After he had gotten Ranma and Ryoga from the hospital on the grounds that he was the family physician and should be the one to take care of their bodies.

"Um she just called you old and it doesn't bother you?" Kasumi asked stunned.

"But I'm older than her. So it shouldn't bother me that she calls me old." Tofu answered not looking up.

Kasumi just stared in surprise for a minute before speaking. "Are you sayin that you're like Yuta and Mana."

"And have been for about 900 years." Tofu answered the look in his eyes telling Kasumi that he wasn't lying. "I have seen more pain and suffering then any one person should ever have to deal with. Ever since I unknowingly partook of the flesh of the mermaid when I was twenty-one I have carried on my father's life work after he became a lost soul.

"So you killed your own father?" Kasumi asked on the verge of tears.

"After he transformed he was no longer my father. I had to do it to protect the villagers he cared about." Tofu answered his voice steady but his eyes crying hurt longing and loneliness. All emotions that Kasumi read before she embraced the man that had long since buried his emotions only letting them show in the presence of a select few people.

Tofu was somewhat surprised when Kasumi hugged him allowing him to lay his head on her shoulder before he broke down for the first time since his father died that fateful day those many years ago.

It was to this scene that Genma and Nodoka walked in on. And Nodoka being the mother she was felt she had to lend her support to someone who was so obviously suffering. "Whatever you're holding in just let it go you'll feel better." Nodoka said in a soothing voice causing Tofu's control to completely break releasing all of the raw emotion that he had kept bottled up for almost a millenia. Soun and Genma feeling out of place left the room. Cologne just sat and observed.

OOooOO

"I don't know if I should kill you or hug you. You big goof." Nabiki said smiling as she sat watching a female Ranma and a human Ryoga sleep away. Though as far as the world was concerned they were dead. "I wonder what demons the other three were spawned from." Nabiki said to herself as she looked over at the other three dead occupants of the room. Their demon features where beginning to show themselves. "Well we can relax anyways because they are definitely out of danger."

OOooOO

It took a good half hour before Tofu calmed down enough for coherent speech. "It makes perfect since now you know."

"What's that?" Kasumi asked curious.

"Why you where the only person that I was attracted to that didn't cause me to go completely catatonic." Tofu answered before adding as an afterthought. "After I perfected that mental block approximately 500 hundred years ago that is."

"Well to tell you the truth I was curious as to why you where more in control of yourself on our date than you used to be when I was in your presence."

"The lock on your demon blood had been released meaning that you would live for a long time and not have to suffer through aging while I didn't change. But now that you are truly immortal it has no affect on me in your presence anymore. That's my theory anyways."

"Aren't you the one that came up with it?" Nodoka asked.

"I did and I didn't." Tofu answered.

"Elaborate." Nodoka prodded.

"It's a collaboration of what I and a few other doctors came up with." Tofu added.

"Now that that is out of the way please show me my son." Nodoka all but ordered.

"Your Daughter is this way." Tofu answered emphasizing daughter.

"Genma said the same thing. I repeat I don't have a daughter." Nodoka said exasperated before asking. "Has everyone gone crazy?"

"I see that you don't truly believe me about my age or you wouldn't be hard pressed to believe that you just might have a daughter." Tofu said as they entered the room of which Nabiki was the only one conscious.

"Is this my child?" Nodoka asked walking up to Ryoga's side of the bed he and Ranma were currently occupying.

"No that's her fiance Ryoga Hibiki." Nabiki answered waving her hand as if trying to dispel the misconception. "That there is Ranma." Nabiki added indicating the red head.

"No I have a son not a daughter." Nodoka denied as she noted the family resemblance between her and the girl on the bed. "It can't be." Nodoka said as darkness claimed her.

OOooOOooOOooOO

Well she took that well.

I believe Nodoka will be fine.

We'll see next time.

Yes we will see.


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry for the wait faithful readers but hey life happens I hope it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Tokyo Mew Mew is also on the list of things I don't own. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 37

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

'_Man that was a weird dream. I ate something then I died from it_.' Shiori thought to herself as she sat up and stretched. Just as she reached a full stretch all of her vertebrae popping as she did so she stopped realizing something was wrong. Looking down she saw not hands but paws. Rawrr-OOARR.

OOooOO

"Well I think we're doin fine so far. It's been a week and we only have two people left to awaken." Tofu said looking the now silver haired Hiroshi over.

**BOOM**

"What was that?" Ranma asked as she ran up the stairs her appearance having not changed much though her ears and tail are now permanent fixtures. "Ryoga get up here." She called.

Grunting the now elfin eared Ryoga seemed to almost faze out of existence as he moved fast enough to break the sound barrier.

When Tofu came up the stairs after the sound of fighting subsided he saw Ryoga sitting against what was left of the wall rubbing his temples. Ranma for her part was coddling what looked like-. "Is that a two-tails?"

"It appears that Shiori is a two-tail that has control over electricity." Ranma said looking up smiling a few electrical burns on her face. As she was petting the now calm Shiori.

"Based on the scrolls that Cologne lent me. She probably won't be able to assume a human form for a while." Tofu said pulling out said scroll and studying it. "Before she can transform into a more human form she must amass enough power to assume her true demon form."

"Would that happen to be a cat that's larger than a horse?" Ranma asked innocently.

"Uh Yes." Tofu answered hesitantly knowing that he wouldn't like the answer.

"Then that's already covered because she's the one that did the remodeling." Ryoga answered just as the wall he was leaning against collapsed sending him to the ground below. "Itetetetetete."

"Are you ok down there?" Ranma asked as she and Shiori looked over the side of the building.

"I'll live." Ryoga answered from his position on the ground as he lay on the remains of the wall.

"Ryoga is that you?" A somewhat familiar voice asked causing Ryoga to look back giving him an upside down view.

"Hey mom." Ryoga replied unenthusiastically as he waved.

"Is that any way to greet your mother young man?" Noriko Hibiki asked hands on her hips.

"No. But I don't feel like moving because I just might be holding up the wall." Ryoga answered staring back up at the sky.

"I see you're doing a terrific job so far."

"Yay." Ryoga answered weakly lifting his hand in a victory sign.

"Onii-san?" a quiet voice asked as the speaker peaked around the corner.

"Yoiko." Ryoga said as he hopped up to embrace his younger sister just as another section of wall fell off breaking a cold water pipe at the same time soaking Ryoga at the moment he was about to hug her.

Yoiko was surprised because rather than feel her brothers embrace she felt something small hit her in the chest which she instinctively grabbed. "What the?" She asked as she looked down and saw a wide eyed piglet in her arms.

"Did Ryoga end up at Jusenkyo recently?" Yoiko asked. The now fuzzy Piglet Ryoga looked at his sister in complete shock. "Though you seem to have more fur than someone who usually falls into that spring."

"Did you fall into a spring as well?" Ranma asked as she jumped down to the ground still holding Shiori whom had calmed down considerably.

"Yes I did. How mother didn't fall into a spring is beyond me." Yoiko answered still holding her brother.

"What's the curse?" Ranma asked her ears tuned to hear all of what Yoiko had to say.

"Well I didn't understand most of the ex-." Yoiko began before she was interrupted.

"I can explain it dear." Noriko said receiving a nod to continue before doing just that. "It's not really a spring of drowned because nothing has drowned in it. Instead it's the spring of copy." Seeing the looks of disbelief she continued. "The person that falls in has the once in a lifetime chance to change who they are into the person or being they idolize. It's not a true copy as there are still differences because like the other springs it's what you would genetically be if that's what you where born as. And the spring is dead until the one who is cursed decides upon what they want to copy."

"I wonder why I've never heard of it?" Ranma asked herself outloud.

"According to the guide it is the least used spring. Meaning those cursed by it could be hundreds of years apart. This is also the one spring that isn't considered a curse because you don't even have to use it. It just means that the spring is dead till you are dead."

"Really? That almost sounds to good to be true. And just for curiosities sake. How complete is the change?" Ranma asked for the three of them.

"Except for the genetic differences it is identical twin complete." Noriko added in conclusion.

"Actually I was hoping to copy you oneechan." Yoiko said in embarrassment as she looked at her feet.

'_She wants to copy me?_' Ranma thought in complete shock as Noriko leaned over and whispered something in her ear. Nodding Ranma woodenly walked toward to the unmoving younger girl using one of her hands stiffly to lift the other girls chin as Shiori had already leapt to the ground understanding what was going on Ryoga standing next to her in anticipation. "I Ranma Saotome bless Yoiko with my power. May you do the Saotome bloodline line proud." Finishing Ranma kissed Yoiko on the forehead sealing the promise between the two.

Noriko wasn't expecting what happened next because at the time of contact an intense white pillar of light shot down from the sky and enveloped the pair as those watching jumped back shielding their eyes.

Within the light a voice was heard by it's two occupants. "You gave what you have willingly for the sake of another. For that you shall receive the ability to alter fate. You have done well Ranma. Yoiko should fate have dealt differently you would have died before the year was up. By this curse all that Ranma is will be mirrored in you use it well my child." As the voice disappeared so to did the light. Ranma and Yoiko both lost consciousness before the blackness claimed them they heard a whisper that could have been lost in the slightest breeze. "It is done."

"Ranma Yoiko Are You Ok?" Noriko asked worried as Ryoga Shiori and her ran up to the pair as Ranma groaned.

"Man is my life a mass of chaos or what?" Ranma said rubbing his head before looking up at his soon to be mother-in-law. "What?"

"Who are you and what have you done to Ranma?" Noriko asked her voice trembling.

"I am Ranma." He answered as Noriko looked toward Ryoga for confirmation getting a nod from him and Shiori.

"This is almost to much." Noriko said as she sat down looking over at her daughter.

At the moment Yoiko was coming to. "What happened?" she asked looking around when she noticed something white enough to be luminous. "Itetetete." She said as she gave it a good yank finding out it was her own hair.

"It appears that you are the opposite of Ranma now." Noriko commented. Cocking his head Ryoga began making a lot of noise as he tried pointing toward Yoiko. "I can't understand pig Ryoga."

Sighing Ryoga ran into the clinic coming out a minute later in his human form carrying a glass of water and a kettle. "Shall we test that theory?" He asked he poured the glass of water over his sisters now brothers head.

"What was that for?" Yoiko asked noting that the hair hanging in front of his eyes was now a deep navy blue.

"Well it appears that I now have two sisters or a sister and a brother depending on the time of day." Ryoga said cringing as he turned toward his mother. Because his dad might go with the flow. His mom on the other hand not likely.

"Explain yourself." Noriko commanded giving Ryoga a sharp look.

"Well you see a few years ago I took in an orphan girl. Since then she has seen me as the brother she never had." Ryoga said before adding. "Dad has already met her and he was planning on adding her to the family register as soon as he can find the register's office."

"And where is this girl? I would very much like to meet her." Noriko replied in a voice best described as frigid.

"Natsuki is right behind you Mom." Ryoga said pointing as Natsuki cautiously peaked out the door.

Noriko's face instantly brightened as she turned toward the young girl. "Natsuki that's a nice name. Let your mother get a good look at you."

Natsuki slowly came out from behind the door eyes not on her adoptive mother but on the blue haired boy with fox ears that was currently giving himself a once over. "You brought this on yourself Yoiko you didn't wait to find out if Ranma had a Jusenkyo curse and now you have almost the same curse." Natsuki barely heard him mumbling. "But it's better than some other curses I've seen. And hey at least you'll be alive."

Natsuki gave a questioning look as she turned to look at Noriko who gave a reassuring smile as she was enveloped in a hug. "You smell nice." Natsuki said as she into Noriko's as for the first time in her short life she felt almost completely whole.

OOooOOooOO

Chapter complete. Next chapter Ranma meets his mother. Will she accept him.

Come on Shane everyone knows that Nodoka accepts anything.

I don't know. The story hasn't been written yet so it's not set in stone.

Uh-huh. Well people please review this lowly writers attempts at a story.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 38

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"I can't have daughter. I can't have daughter. I can't have daughter. It's just not possible." Nadoka Saotome mumbled to herself much as she had for the past week much to Genma's horror who was at his wits end on how break her from her cycle of denial.

*Bring Bring * "This had better br good news." Genma mumbled as he lifted the receiver. "Tendo Residence."

"Wow Pop you don't sound so good." A female Ranma's voice answered over the phone.

"Oh Thank goodness your awake." Genma said in a sigh as some of the tension left his body. "Your mother is fit to be tied and needs to see you before she can have any peace."

"That isn't good." Ranma said before adding. "I'll be over-." She said before appearing behind Genma. "Shortly."

"Quit doing that." Genma said in reprimand after recovering from his surprise. "It might be better for your mother to see you as a boy to begin with."

"I can agree to that." Ranma said as she made her way to the kitchen which happened to have a kettle on.

When Ranma reappeared Genma was surprised to say the least. He already expected the fox ears but he wasn't prepared for Ranma's already dark hair to become so black it was a rainbow of colors in the morning light. As well as his blue gray eyes to turn such a light shade of blue gray that they looked like ice making it impossible to maintain contact with for long. "Well she gets what she gets I guess." Genma said shaking himself as he followed his son to the room where Nodoka currently was sitting.

"Mom?" Ranma asked as he entered.

"Oh my son it's you." Nodoka said somewhat coming out of her stupor. "I knew that I didn't have a daughter everyone else must be seeing things."

"But you do have a daughter." Ranma answered keeping a straight face. "I am both your son and your daughter." As he was talking he poured some cold water over his head invoking the change.

Nodoka once again was looking at a girl that aside from the demon features could have been a younger version of herself. "No you can't be my son he is now dead you are just a poor imitation." Nodoka said with conviction looking into Ranma's sapphire blue eyes before turning to her husband. "Your are not welcome in my home till you have desisted from believing this kitsune." With that she stood and left the room to head home with as much grace and poise as she could muster.

"But Nodoka Ranma got his kitsune blood from you. It's just that something occurred to awaken it making him a half demon. And it's my fault that our son is also the embodiment of the daughter that you've always wanted." Genma said trying to reason with her as he followed her before she turned on him slapping.

"I can't stand to see you acting like this. Our son is dead and you're so blinded by grief that you'll grab onto anything and call it your child. Don't let me see your face again till you've realized that." Nodoka said as she left tears streaming down her face as Genma followed at a safe distance.

Having heard this Ranma was distraught. She was hoping that her mother would accept her the way she was. "Is everything ok Ranma?" Ryoga asked offering his shoulder for her to cry on when she appeared in front of him. Between sobs Ranma relayed what Nodoka said while Ryoga patiently waited for her to finish. "It's ok we'll figure this out together." He said comforting her.

OOooOO

Shiori at this time was currently being carried by Hiroshi as they headed for her parents home.

"I wonder if I can get away with saying that I'm a cosplayer. What do you think Shiori?" Hiroshi asked not getting an answer nor expecting one. Shiori's only answer was to roll her eyes while she shook her head at the idiocy she was hearing. "I mean this hat is very uncomfortable on my ears." A few minutes later found them on the walk to Shiori's house. "Well here goes nothing." Hiroshi said sighing before he knocked on the front door.

"Can I help you?" An older woman asked as she opened the door. "Oh Hiroshi it's you. You've changed." She said giving him a once over. "If your here to see Shiori she isn't here anymore."

"Mrs. Hikawa I didn't come here to see Shiori but you and your husband." Hiroshi said.

"You can come in we'll listen to what you have to say." Shiori's mother said as she opened the door before shuffling toward the living room where they found Shiori's father. He was kneeling in front of a shrine with a picture of Shiori in it just sitting there in a daze. "Papa. Hiroshi is here with something to tell us." Nodding slightly Shiori's father stiffly stood and walked to the sofa. As he sat down next to his wife he gestured for Hiroshi to speak.

"The first thing I'd like to ask is. What is your position on demon's?" Hiroshi asked while Shiori was staring at her parents expectantly as she sat in Hiroshi's lap.

"We are aware of their existence if that's what you're asking." Shiori's father answered speaking for the first time his expression unchanging.

"This is just part of why I'm asking." Hiroshi said as he pulled his hat off revealing his ears. Receiving a gasp from Mrs. Hikawa but no reaction from Mr. Hikawa.

After pondering for a minute Mr. Hikawa leaned forward and squinted at the cat Hiroshi was holding. Shiori looked at her father expectantly his eyes beginning to show signs of life as he lifted his hands beaconing her to come to him which she did gladly.

"Dear what are you doing?" Mrs. Hikawa asked surprised as she watched Shiori leap into her husbands waiting arms.

"Welcoming my daughter home." Mr. Hikawa said his eyes moist as he hugged Shiori to his chest.

"But dear we don't have any demon ancestors." Mrs. Hikawa said looking at the two tail in her husbands arms.

"You may not but I do." Mr. Hikawa whispered. "Thank you young man for bringing my daughter home to me."

"It was my honor sir. I just hope she is able to return to her human form soon." Putting his hat on Hiroshi let himself out hoping his parents would be as accepting. "I have got to do something about this hair." He said as his hair was now shoulder length and didn't appear to be slowing down it's growth anytime soon.

OOooOO

Later that day back at Tofu's in the only intact upstairs room the last of the now immortal half humans was awakening but unfortunately or fortunately depending on your point of view Daisuke was unable to move. "Daisuke please stop fighting we did this for your own safety as well as ours." Yuki said rubbing Daisuke's snout after he stopped thrashing about. "Now we're going to let you see yourself in a mirror remain calm and we'll untie you. Deal?"

Nodding his head Daisuke watched as Ranma walked in front of him holding a good sized mirror in front of her as she angled it so that Daisuke could see his reflection. Daisuke's now green snake like eyes widened in surprise as he got a good look at himself. At the moment all he could see was his head but that was enough. It was shaped very similar to a snakes and covered in black scales. The others present looked on as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.(AN: For those of you dieing to get a mental picture of Daisuke think toothless from 'How to Train Your Dragon')

"Well that could have gone better." Ranma said.

"At least he didn't try to break free from his restraints." Ryoga replied as he was the one holding said restraints.

"I think you can release your hold on him for now Ryoga but keep him tied up." Tofu directed.

"Well how about that. If Daisuke isn't part dragon I don't know what he is." Ranma said as she lifted one his wings to examine it. "Fascinating this is very close to the same make up as a bat's wing." A grin broke out on her face as a thought crossed her mind. "I wonder how fast he can go?"

"You're worried about that? You should be more worried about how he's going to deal with his condition." Yuki yelled at Ranma.

"Easy easy Yuki. I understand the situation." Ranma said turning serious. "It's probably something I'll bring up to take his mind off his problems. That and I really want to know." Ranma finished the grin reappearing.

"You're incorrigible. You know that?" Yuki asked facepalming. '_At least she isn't havin g a total breakdown right now._' Yuki thought glad that aside from being immortal she had no other physical changes so her parents where none the wiser. She also felt bad for Hiroshi because his parents kicked him out with just the clothes on his back fortunately the Hikawas offered him a place to stay if he so chose.

OOooOO

I don't have anything to say so there.

Well I have something to say even if Shane doesn't and that is please leave a review on your thoughts on the way out see you next chapter.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 39

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"How are our funds holding up?" A strange girl asked a much shorter one.

"Not good we need to find someone to take us in shortly or we'll starve."

"Hopefully we can complete our mission."

"Agreed." The shorter one concluded as they continued their search.

OOooOO

"How are you holding up Ranchan?" Ukyo asked Ranma whom was currently female and moping in the back of the Neko Hanten."

"How would you feel if you found out that your mother didn't want you. All because you are no longer what you were?"

"Good question. My mother died when I was very young so I never knew her. Though I'm sure that she would at the very least been surprised." Ukyo said as she allowed her tail to unfurl from around her waist. "I actually like being a Saiyan over human you know."

"Then why not talk to Cologne about locking it." Ranma said unenthusiastically.

"Man your really depressed ain'tcha." Ukyo said looking worried.

"Humph." Was all Ranma gave in answer.

"Oh yeah this is bad." Ukyo said to herself but was interrupted from her musings by a knock on the front door.

"How's she doing?" Akane asked as she entered.

"Pretty good all things considered." Ukyo answered shrugging.

"And throwing a fit that during which you boot your fiance half way across the city is pretty good?" Akane asked.

"Hey I said good not perfect." Ukyo shot back.

"Happosai is looking for her carrying a casket of water that I suspect is from jusenkyo so keep your eyes peeled."

"Did someone call for me?" The little gnome in question asked appearing behind the pair. "I found this casket of water that feels to be from Jusenkyo but I need a test subject to figure out which one it is." As he spoke he splashed the unsuspecting Akane. "I see it's from the spring of drowned man. This should work nicely for my revenge on Ranma" Happosai said as Akane's body expanded shredding all of her clothes except her skirt.

"We have to protect Ranma." Akane said in his now deeper voice attempting to restrain Happosai.

"Yeah on it." Ukyo said she sprinted towards the back room. "Come on Ranma Happosai has cursed water that's incompatible with yours. Let's get you out of hear." She said that at least getting through to Ranma.

"That little troll can't take a loss. I swear I'm going to kill him." Ranma said as she stood to do just.

"He's got water from Nannichuan. You don't want to become more of a freak than you already are do you?"

"Interesting that you didn't say die." Ranma said.

"I know that your immortal now so the point is moot." Ukyo answered before pushing Ranma out of the way getting splashed. "That's it no more mister nice guy." The now very ticked off male Ukyo said as his tail twitched behind him.

"I hate to curse and run but I've got a disobedient disciple to reprimand." Happosai said as he attempted to do just that only to be stopped by Ukyo.

"Did I say you could go?" Ukyo asked as he held onto Happosai's foot.

"Since when did I need your permission to do as I please?" Happosai asked as he planted his foot into Ukyo's face.

"Get back here you little troll." Ukyo yelled as he ran after Happosai. "And stay away from Ranma ya hear."

"She must be punished for stealing what is rightfully mine." Happosai yelled as Ukyo leapt over an unconscious Akane.

OOooOO

"Wait a minute. What am I running for? Have I become such an emotional wreck that my friends have to suffer trying to protect me?" Ranma asked herself as she skidded to halt in the middle of the street turning she saw Happosai hopping towards her getting dangerously close to splashing innocent bystanders. "Not a chance." Ranma said her sapphire eyes blazing as her hair turned into living flame.

"I see you've decided to except your lesson girly." Happosai yelled as he leapt at Ranma.

"It's you that needs to learn a lesson that hasn't ever sunk in." Ranma answered quietly. Right as Happosai got within rang to splash her they where both engulfed by a pillar of flame.

All of the people on the street at that moment stood there in shock at what they where witnessing. "Ranma." Ukyo said as he collapsed to his knees afraid of what he would find as the fire dissipated.

"May you rest in peace." Ranma said as she placed her hands in front of her palms together a she stood in a ring of molten concrete and asphalt. Turning she saw Ukyo staring at her in disbelief. "What?"

"How?" Ukyo asked his eyes wide.

"I'm a kitsune that has control over the element of fire." Ranma stepping out of the cooling lava pool. "Um who are those two girls staring at you like you're a piece of meat."

Before Ukyo could react said females jumped him. "Hey cutey would you be willing to take us in."

"Dang it I'm a guy now." Ukyo mumbled as he facepalmed.

Ranma looked over the two girls noting all non human features. The smaller of the two was currently garbed in silver pelts and had silver canine ears protruding from straight black hair. The other girl was taller and had a more muscular build and was dressed in tiger striped pelts that where a pale orange like a Siberian tigers she also had cat atop of her head in hair that was the same color. The pair both had tails compliant with their other features. "Ukyo let's get to the Tendo's with them. And stop at the Neko Hanten to pick up Akane."

Nodding Ukyo stood and shuffled along the best he could with two girls clinging to him. About a half hour later they arrived at the Tendo's an unconscious Akane in tow. The five people entered into the family room where everybody in their group sans Genma were discussing the problem with Ranma. "Well Ranma it appears that you've decided to join us." Cologne said looking up before a look of shock appeared on her face. "What happened?"

"Oh not much just the old grandmaster trying to get revenge getting Akane and Ukyo involved." Ranma began explaining. "Me frying Happosai to protect everyone one else from a psycotic old man. Two girls jumping Ukyo. You know the usual."

"So does that mean that Happosai is no longer a problem?" Nabiki asked.

"Not even a pile of ash." Ranma answered.

"Thank goodness." Soun said sighing in relief as he sank further into his chair.

"How are you Ranma?" Kasumi asked her concern showing.

"I'll live. I just realized that I can't let my family problems control my life." Ranma answered.

"Enough about that. What are you doing with two of the musk? Though I must say it's good to have you back."

"I'm not sure I just know that they're from china so I figured that you could tell us." Ranma said turning to Cologne. "And thanks Old Ghoul."

Nodding Cologne looked toward the two musk that where still hanging onto the bewildered Ukyo. "What is your business here?"

"We where once male like this boy here but because we where unable to fulfill our duty as our lords retainers we where punished by being locked in this form as well as being fed an herb that makes us bond with the first non-musk male we come into contact with that's stronger than us." The smaller of the two said as she looked toward the elder clearly the spokesperson for the pair.

"Terrific I'm a girl that turns into a male Saiyan and now I have two girls that used to be guys after me and there's nothing I can do about it." Ukyo said shaking his head.

"And you would you mind telling me your names and the nature of your failure of duty." Cologne ordered intrigued.

"I'm Lime from the wolf clan and she's Mint from the Tiger clan." The girl now known as Lime said pausing to take a breath before she continued after removing herself from Ukyo's side. What happened next caused everyone to gasp in surprise because they where looking at what most of those present recognized as Jusenkyo. "Eight years ago during our Lord's test of courage we where tracking down an injured tiger that had escaped from us into the jusenkyo valley." Lime narrated as those watching saw an injured tiger slinking through the bamboo in the direction of the springs followed a little later by three children that looked like a younger Lime, Mint and some other boy. "We caught the Tiger but before we could do anything we where jumped by four men." They saw the three boys take down the tiger at the same time four men wearing uniforms from the chinese red army came behind them capturing the three boys. One of them a squat man that looked a little round appeared to be talking. "They said they where from the Jusenkyo Preservation Society Informed that our clans had been in violation of their rules and Lord Herb heir to our ruler was going to be punished for everyone elses crimes." The observers saw the men take the boy now known as herb and toss him into the spring of drowned girl before picking him out of the spring and splashed her with water from a cask one of them was carrying. "They told us to take the message back to our people. They said that we would no longer be able to abuse the spring without repercussions." The scene shifted to what looked like the throne room to an ancient castle built in the same fashion as those from Europe. Sitting on the throne appeared to be Herb's father as they looked alike. "Our Lord's father decided as punishment that we would receive the same curse as his only child as well as one more that would truly make it a punishment."

Everyone was again surprised when their senses returned to normal. "I see. You are an illusionist. Would you like our help?"

"We need to find Herb and return him to his father." Lime said nodding her head.

"From what you've just told me he is now a she perhaps permanently." Cologne said.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Lime replied.

"Now is it possible for you to be separated from Ukyo without consummating your relationship?" Cologne asked before adding. "Though I can't say you really have a relationship at the moment."

Shaking her head Lime answered. "Unfortunately we can't be very far at all or we will die."

"Wow what a way to make a guy feel guilty." Ukyo said giving a quiet laugh.

"But weren't you originally female?" Lime asked looking up at Ukyo surprised.

"I'm not a girl anymore." Ukyo answered looking Lime in the eye. "I know for a for a positive fact that whatever was in that cask that Happosai splashed me with made it permanent because I don't feel the magic to trigger the curse anymore."

Just as Ukyo finished speaking Ranma splashed him with hot water. "Yep it's permanent." Ranma said noting that Ukyo was still a Saiyan and very male.

"He had to have had permanence water mixed with spring of drowned man." Cologne said matter of factly.

"Wow what hit me?" Akane asked as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Hey Akane how does it feel to be stuck in the opposite gender?" Nabiki asked looking at her now brother.

"Honestly?" Akane asked looking at everybody in turn. "It actually fells right in some strange way."

"So you aren't mad at Happosai?" Natsuki asked looking Akane over.

"If it's permanent then there is no reason to get bent out of shape over it because it won't change anything." Akane answered shrugging. "Though that doesn't mean I don't want to beat the stuffing out of him.

"That isn't possible unfortunately." Ranma answered.

"Do tell." Akane said.

"Happosai has been cremated." Ukyo answered.

"Really?" Akane asked in surprise turning to Ranma. "Wow he must have really ticked you off."

"It was either him or innocent bystanders." Ranma said.

"Nuff said." Akane added looking around the room his gaze stopping on the two musk girls. "What's with those two?" He asked seeing the two girls that where hanging onto Ukyo making him look very uncomfortable.

"I'll let Lime explain it." Cologne said giving Lime the ok motioning for Akane to come closer.

"Now just remain calm." Lime said as she put her forehead on Akane's. After about a minute Lime leaned back against Ukyo's legs while Akane appeared to be frozen. "Don't worry he'll come to in a moment."

Meanwhile Akane was watching what the other's were shown minus the commentary he did however create a mental image of what a teenage female Herb would look like before snapping out of it. "We have to help them." Was the first thing he said coming to.

"Are you serious about this Akane?" Kasumi asked looking concerned.

"Yes sis." Akane answered his oldest sister.

"Then I hope that it's worth it." Kasumi answered taking Tofu's hand in her's.

"You can't seriously approve of this Kasumi?" Soun asked Kasumi.

"Of course look into his eyes father. Can you honestly say anything you do will keep him here?" Kasumi asked.

Actually taking the time to look closely Soun saw that Kasumi was speaking the truth nothing he could do would keep his son in japan. "Knock em dead son." Soun said patting his daughter turned son on the shoulder.

Nodding Akane went up to his room to get the yen he had hidden away so he could get supplies. He passed before heading up the stairs. "Dad could I borrow a set of your clothes?" Akane asked realizing that currently he was only dressed in a skirt. Receiving a nod Akane headed up the stairs to do just that.

"You know he can't go alone." Ryoga said looking at the other faces in the room receiving answering nods from most of them.

"Well Ukyo this would be the perfect time to get to know your two wives." Cologne said chuckling to herself.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Ukyo asked the Amazon matriarch.

"At my age anything that's strange is entertaining." Cologne answered smiling.

"This could be a way for us to stop the hostilities between our two villages." Shampoo said unable to contain her excitement.

"Thinking like a true matriarch of our village." Cologne said proud of her heir apparent showing her intellect.

"Then let's get packing we've got places to be." Ukyo declared as he got up to do just that with Lime and Mint not far behind.

"I say that we should follow his example." Ryoga said as he left to do just that.

OOooOO

"It's time for your exercise your majesty." The guard said mockingly as he opened the door to a cell with a clang.

The young woman in question looked at him with a cold gaze promising pain when she finally was able to remove the ki suppression bracelet from around her wrist. "You'll pay for what you have done." She said coldly before getting stabbed in the backside by a cattle prod.

"I'm sure they would come if they could even find us Princess Herb." Another guard said in the same tone as his counterpart.

Herb for her part chose to bear with it just a little while longer praying to what ever god would answer her just like she had done for the past eight years.

OOooOOooOO

Hey Shane.

What is it?

You were asking where in the story the two casks from my animezation device.

Don't tell me that cask Happosai got a hold of was those two.

Yep it was. Fortunately there were only two victims.

Hopefully those two can cope.

They seem to be doing just fine to me.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 40

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"You aren't serious?" Akane asked as the ragtag group stood on the western shore of japan a little over a week after they left Tokyo.

"Of course I am. We are going to swim all the way to China." Ranma said as the currently male martial artist prepared to do just that.

"Why not fly? We would get there faster." Ukyo asked.

"First off only Ryoga and myself can fly at the moment. Second you have a lot of cargo." Ranma stated indicating the two musk girls with the other boy.

"Hey they have to come with us-." Ukyo began only to be cut off by Ryoga.

"We know they need to be present to allow us to enter the musk's castle." Ryoga stated. "And we also know that you don't want to be separated from your wives."

Turning red as a tomato Ukyo began stammering uncontrollably before finally blurting out. "You're just jealous that you aren't mated to Ranma yet. Besides I couldn't leave them to die in good conscious."

At this remark it was Ranma's and Ryoga's turn to blush. "We just haven't decided that the time was right." Ranma said as he got drenched by a stray wave. "That feels better."

"We need to get the two of you together after this rescue mission is finished." Akane said a mischievious gleam in his eyes. "Now this is the best way for our group to travel." Akane said as he used his power over ice to create a 40 foot boat made entirely out of ice.

"That works also I guess." Ranma said shrugging. "But you lose the whole point of swimming to china no training whatsoever." She added in a huff.

"Hey we have two pregnant females over here so however reasonable your thinking is it's not happening." Ukyo said indicating Lima and Mint.

"Fine." Ranma said in defeat as she tossed her pack on board. "Just how did you plan on getting this berg to move?"

"I was planning on leaving the honors to you." Akane answered nodding to Ranma.

"I knew that was coming." Ranma said as she boarded with the rest of the rest of the group.

"Well Ranma tell me how're we going to move this thing?" Ukyo asked as they were standing around on what could have been the deck.

Smirking with a gleam in her eye Ranma answered. "Akane make some seats. Sturdy ones that aren't going to break off from the deck and will keep you stationary." Finished she turned to walk to the stern of the berg stopping as she got the railing adding. "Do something about the bottom of this thing so it doesn't melt."

"Uh oh." Akane said as he went about doing what Ranma requested a few minutes later He was done. "Done what now."

"Sit down. Shut up and Hang on." Ranma said grinning as she assumed a stance familiar to all those that knew her causing a mad scramble for anything tied down to allow them to remain onboard. "Ka me he Me **HA**." As Ranma kept the ki wave going which at this moment was melting the rock wall she was using as a target the iceberg began moving picking up speed the further it was carried from shore. A minute later she increased output obliterating the rock wall causing the berg to surge forward before she cut power.

While she was doing this the other occupants of the berg had been forced into their seats due to the g-force of acceleration. "Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking. I would say that there are snacks and drinks available but alas there are none. But I would like to inform you that we'll be making landfall in about five minutes." Ranma said chuckling as Japan dropped out of sight over the horizon.

"Hey Ranma why didn't you just beam us over there with instant transmission?" Akane asked as a few of the party members looked up surprised that Ranma could do that as they waited for a reply.

"Just because I can do something doesn't mean that I'm going to. Partly because then I'd get used to the special technique and come to rely on it." Ranma answered seriously. "And then you also lose out on what you would gain by actually completing the journey there yourself. Besides you need to get some training in if you want to impress Herb's dad."

"Hmm good point." Akane said pointing a finger at her.

"And if you're going to go through with what I'm sure you're planning. I would follow Ukyo's lead."

"In what way?" Akane asked.

"Ukyo." Ranma prodded though all those present knew she could of answered herself.

Sighing Ukyo answered. "Firstly love is a decision that is shown through action not just an emotion. In fact the emotion can come later. Anything further you'll have to learn for yourself." He finished grinning.

"You're a lot of help. You know that?" Akane asked sarcastically. "Besides I was originally a girl I do that naturally."

"Apparently not." Ukyo answered smirk still present.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5." Ryoga began counting down as he stood watching land rapidly approach this of course caused everyone else aboard to try and find a purchase from which to attach themselves to. "4, 3, 2, 1. Final Flash." Ryoga finished as his ki beam dug a new underwater cave in the coastline. "All's ashore that's going ashore." Ryoga called as he stepped onto shore after the berg ran aground. Everyone else aside from Ranma stood rather shakily as the last of Akane's iceberg melted.

"That was fast." Mint said as she adjusted her tiger striped pelts.

"If I had made it go any faster we would have had issues." Ranma said before adding. "Besides that should have been fast enough for everyone."

"Just how fast were we going?" Lime asked.

"That's a secret." Ranma answered giving a cute smile causing everyone else to groan.

The six companions spent the next month traveling toward the Jokuzetsu village and musk territories. Akane and Ukyo grew stronger over the journey. Just outside of Shanghai Ukyo lost his tail though nobody was willing to tell him how that happened because as they told him ignorance is bliss.

"Are we there yet?" Akane whined as he dodged a punch from Ryoga that for him was slow.

"We'll get there when we there." The currently male Ranma replied as he topped a rise. "And we're there." He added as he pointed toward the castle in a northeasterly direction from their position. Though this was lost on Akane as he went flying by courtesy of Ryoga as his distraction cost him. "You should be able to split your attention by now." Ranma called down the mountain.

"Shut up." Was the faint reply.

"Come on we should be there by tomorrow night at our current pace. Or would you rather postpone training for a day or two so that we can get there earlier?" Ranma asked looking down the mountain at Akane whom was currently leaning up against a tree that had been uprooted when he landed.

"I say. Let's move out." Akane replied as he he jumped up to do just that.

"He's awfully energetic all of a sudden." Lime commented from her spot next to Ranma.

"Phase one of achieving his goal is in sight so I really don't blame him." Ranma replied smirking.

"If we don't hurry he'll get there before us." Ukyo stated as he watched Akane disappear into the trees half way down.

"Shouldn't we just go straight to wherever prince Herb is being held?" Mint asked.

"I'm surprised that we haven't run into any patrols yet." Ryoga said.

"They are there but for some reason are giving us space." Ranma stated nodding toward a nearby mountain.

"I see then let's hurry and not let lover boy down there get to far ahead of us." Ryoga added nodding toward Akane whom was part way up the next ridge.

"Everyone grab hold let's go for a little ride." Ranma said smirking as his four companions did just that right before they vanished to the surprise of their observers.

OOooOOooOO

For some reason that chapter just seems cut.

That's where I wanted it ended.

You know our readers aren't going to like it right.

I can't do anything about that.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 41

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"You just had to do it didn't you?" Ranma called from where she was currently fighting a man wearing an old chinese army uniform.

"I didn't see you doing anything productive." Akane yelled back as he fought another of the soldiers from the Jusenkyo preservation society.

"I was planning on sneaking around as much as possible." Ranma yelled back. "You're the one that made such a big deal about it to old man Spice."

"You saw the look on his face it was so worth it." Akane grunted out as he put his opponent through the wall knocking him out.

"I personally preferred when we appeared in front of him." she said grinning having dispatched her opponent before running down another tunnel.

**Elsewhere **

"Do you really think they can do it?" Spice asked the Lime and Mint whom had been allowed stay in the king's chambers since they arrived.

"If anyone can pull it off it'll be those four." Mint replied before walking up to the window. "You'd better come back in one piece Ukyo or there'll be hell to pay." She yelled surprising Spice.

'_Must remember never anger a pregnant female_.' Spice thought sweating.

Back in the JPS underground hideout Ukyo felt a chill down his spine. "I hope those two are behaving."

Ryoga was looking over a map of the facility in the control room that he had found. "Hey Ranma you there?" He asked into the headset he had on.

"Give it." Ranma answered.

"It appears that the cells are two levels lower than your current position."

"I see you found a map."

"At least I can read a map even if I can't follow the directions."

"Cut the banter let's get this party done and over with." Akane stated over the radio.

"Yes oh great one." Ranma and Ryoga answered with a laugh.

OOooOO

"Sir we can't stop the four intruders. They've already captured our main control room." A short fat man reported to a much bigger man.

"This is unacceptable." The big man said sighing. "Send out Kenny and his family."

"Sir he may be nie invincible but what about his weakness?"

"It should be fine he'll be in the compound."

"But sir."

"Just do it. And activate the traps." The boss said in a menacing tone. Only nodding the short man ran out of the room. "So Spice you've finally grown a backbone and come for your daughter. But will the reunion be as you hoped?" The man said before he started laughing manically.

OOooOO

"Hey guys how are we doing?" Ukyo asked as he was looking around the floor he was currently on.

"Oh great just great. I say we just blow this place up before we leave." Ryoga said earning a laugh from Ranma who had gotten hit by some hot water. "Hey what happened to my cute fiancee?"

"You'll have to put up with her brother for the time being. But hey we're all guys here." Ranma said.

"Laugh it up we have more important things to think about. Like where did everybody go?" Akane said a little miffed over the airwaves.

"Maybe we scared them off and have the place to ourselves." Ukyo answered.

Shaking his head Akane opened the door to a room that could only the guards room. "I'm surrounded by idiots." He mumbled as he picked up a ring of keys.

Ukyo however had arrived the other end of the cell block. '_These guys have a few screws loose to be doing this to people just because __they had the rotten luck to fall into a spring at jusenkyo._' Without any further contemplation he grabbed hold of the bars and calmly pulled. "Pretty solid bars." He mumbled before putting some muscle behind it pulling the bars out of the floor and ceiling. "You're free to go so get." The occupants of the cells didn't have to be told twice as their bars were removed.

'_Something doesn't feel right_.' Akane thought as he found the cell that had the scent of the one he sought. "Herb you in here?" Looking into the sparsely furnished cave he saw a young woman that appeared to be sedated laying on the lone bed that was suspended from the back wall. "Well this will be easy retrieve Herb and get her home before she awakens." Akane said to himself as he picked up the unconscious musk princess but stopped short hearing a hissing that was coming from the opening of the alcove that served as the cell. When the gas hit them Akane smelled the tangy scent of garlic filled his nostrils as Herb began to stir flinging her arms around Akane's neck. '_Oh Crap_.' He thought before all reason left him.

OOooOO

"Alright Ranma it appears that all of the prisoners are free so what next?" Ukyo asked

"We find Akane and bug out." Ranma answered.

"Well he has been out of contact for a few minutes." Ryoga added before hearing a sound behind him. Turning he saw a mountain of a man wearing a chinese liberation army uniform holding a sword a little over six feet long which matched his height. "Why hello can I help you?"

"Yes you can. Just come quietly and die." The big man said hefting his sword into the air as easily as a broom.

"I can't do that. I have someone waiting for me." Ryoga answered as he fell into his stance.

"I'll be sure to send her your remains." The man said as he charged yelling. "Behold the might of the muscle sword."

Ryoga was barely able to dodge the swiftly falling blade. But rather than embed itself in the floor the warrior shifted its direction of travel almost effortlessly. Ryoga swore as it headed for his head as flattened himself as close to the floor as he could losing a few hairs from his head as the blade passed overhead. '_How can this guy be human?_' Ryoga asked himself as he continued to barely evade.

"Full power." Ranma screamed over the radio. "Everyone go to full power it's the only way to beat them."

"Thanks Ranma." Ryoga said to himself his hair began to stand on end. "I had almost forgotten that I was holding back." Rather than dodge the next blow he caught the blade between his thumb and forefinger.

"That's impossible no one can stop the blade of a practitioner of the muscle sword." The man said in awe.

"I just did." Ryoga said his eyes rimmed with red. The next few minutes didn't go well for the soldier his blade was broken as his body was battered leaving a mass of bruises and seeping wounds. "You won't die but you'll be in pain for a while. That should teach you to not mess with me or my friends." The man started laughing from his place on the floor. "What are you laughing for?" Ryoga asked.

"Your fiance is going to die and there is nothing you can do about it." The man said before Ryoga knocked him out.

Having heard that Ryoga immediately began running through the underground compound hoping to find Ranma. Ranma was finally found with another of the those guys standing over her. "Another one hopefully you can challenge me more than this shape shifter." Ryoga didn't hear anything because he saw red as soon as he saw Ranma unconscious.

"Oh dear what has happened here all things are living and someone has killed them." Came a voice that brought Ryoga out of his rage.

"what are you doing?" Ryoga asked as he watched a little man whose clothes swam around him kneel beside Ranma. But Ryoga didn't attack because he felt no ill intent.

"This girl is a living being whoever did this doesn't care for living creatures." The man said shaking his head in sadness as he used his ki to determine what was wrong with her.

"Well what do you see?" Ryoga asked impatiently.

"Whatever she has been infected with is bad. It appears that it makes the female body ready to conceive and kills her if she doesn't. There is nothing I can do." The man said sadly right before hot water got poured over his head.

"Kenny you should be ashamed of yourself to let yourself be touched by cold water." The portly man said as Kenny filled out his clothes.

"Oh another weakling for me to destroy." Kenny said as he grasped his sword that had gotten embedded in the floor.

"Not this again." Ryoga said in exasperation. "What about what you said earlier?"

"That other me is weak. No way for someone of the muscle sword clan to act." Kenny said as he started to attack.

"Give up boy Kenny is nigh on invincible his curse is his only weakness." The portly man said.

Rather than answer Ryoga just powered up like he had with the last one except his eyes where completely red. "What is this this power?" Kenny asked slightly taken aback.

"What are you doing you fool? Attack."

"I can't he would kill me." Kenny said his voice trembling.

"You weakling if your going to be this weak then become that pitiful monk." The man said as he poured cold water over his comrades head.

Seeing this Ryoga calmed. "I can hold back and defeat you."

"Don't worry about me I'll leave you alone." The portly man said as he left.

"I will give you some privacy for what you need to do to save her." The little man said as turned to do just that.

"Wait. Tell me what spring did you fall into?" Ryoga asked.

"It was the spring of drowned monk." The monk said before rounded a corner.

Nodding Ryoga walked over to his fiance. "Ranma how are you doing?"

"I heard everything I don't want to die. If it's you please let me bare your children." Ranma said Ryoga nodded as he looked into Ranma's pleading eyes. "And don't go fainting on me I'm paralyzed at the moment." Ranma added with a light laugh.

OOooOO

Ukyo had wandered through the cell blocks looking to see if there was anybody else trapped down there when he came across Akane and Herb. "Can't even keep his mind on task." Ukyo said sighing as he hook his head. He got the unconscious pair clothed as best he could when he felt the ground start to shake with ever increasing intensity. "What is this?" He called as he heard a great big **BOOM**. Then he knew no more.

OOooOOooOO

Sorry for the long wait between uploads but I had writers block big time.

Don't you mean we.

Oh yes I forgot you were here.

I'm always here how could you forget?

Sorry.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 42

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

Gasping Ukyo suddenly sat up looking around and noticed he was laying on a narrow bed with Lime asleep half laying on the bed and half sitting on a chair that was next to it. Rubbing his temples he noticed Mint just walking in. "You're awake." She said relief on her face.

"How long was I out?" He asked as Lime wrapped her arms around his waist in her sleep.

"A week. Ranma just awoke a short time ago. Akane and my lord are still asleep." Mint answered. "We were unable to find Ryoga and Ranma has been beating herself up for some reason." Ukyo nodded as he attempted to get and remove Lime. "And she was the most worried about you she hasn't left your side since you were brought in." Nodding Ukyo carefully removed her arms and lay her where he had been prior.

As he left his room Ukyo saw Spice at the end of the hall as he paced in front of another door. Ukyo walked over to him nodding as he came up to him. "You know I'm actually glad that your friend is the one that will be with Herb." Spice said as he stopped walking in front of Ukyo.

"Akane used to be a girl as did I." Ukyo stated.

"That's interesting. That makes me even more glad you two are going to take care of the three of them." Spice said laying a hand on Ukyo's shoulder. "But at the moment Ranma needs you."

Looking a little skeptical Ukyo entered through the door pointed out to him. As he entered the room he noticed that it was set up similar to his with the exception that her bed was situated next to a window with an amazing view of the surrounding landscape though Ranma didn't appear to see it as she stared out the window with her chin resting on her knees and her arms wrapped around her legs. For reasons that Ukyo couldn't fathom Ranma's hair was flowing lose down her back and mostly hiding her face in a bedraggled mess. "Beautiful day out isn't it?" He asked trying to get a reaction.

"I sent him away or worse killed him." Ranma said morosely as she sat unmoving.

"What happened and to whom?" Ukyo asked taking a seat next to Ranma.

"My flow of ki was acting up because of the herbs I was exposed to." Ranma began. "It must have been something similar to what Lime and Mint were given because I felt my life slipping away and would have unless I conceived and I asked Ryoga to do it because if I was going to have a baby I wanted it to be his. As our ki reached it's peak a red light erupted around us and Ryoga began to dissolve into it. Before He disappeared he asked me to find him. But at the moment I can't control my ki well enough to risk a jump because I don't want to risk my child's life. But I don't know if he will be able to survive long enough for me to find him he could have materialized in space for all I know. And it's all my fault I let that soldier get the drop on me then I caused him to be transported-." Ranma's babbling dissolved into crying as Ukyo layed a comforting hand on her shoulder giving Ranma the opening she needed to let out her pent up emotions as she cryed on Ukyo's shoulder.

"Don't be to hard on yourself there wasn't any way you could have known that would happen." Ukyo said comforting Ranma as he rubbed her back. A minute later adding. "Like I can't prevent myself from turning into a rampaging ape when I look at a full moon with my tail intact. It's inevitable."

"You remember that huh?" Ranma asked between sobs.

"Bits and pieces not everything." Ukyo answered.

"I wonder exactly what it was I was exposed to though?" Ranma asked extracting herself from Ukyo's arms.

"It's a mixture of herbs that only three people in the entire world know of and one of them is dead." Spice said from where he was leaning against the door jamb attracting the attention of the rooms two occupants. "The first is a catalyst in the female body that forces the ovaries to release an egg and if it isn't fertilized in a day or so the toxins that would have been taken in by the fetus build up killing the carrier. Contrary to what you might expect the child made in such an environment is special."

"Is it bad in the long run?" Ranma asked her previous sorrow forgotten at the moment.

"Actually no I was born under such circumstances and I've currently lived three times longer then everyone else in my age group." The graying man answered. "There are also herbs that when picked make it dormant till certain conditions are met or speed up the process."

"Does it make any difference that she's an immortal." Ukyo asked pointing at said girl who knocked herself on the head for forgetting.

"Not sure as we've never had anybody that could be called immortal." Spice stated rubbing his chin. "Normally the toxins dissipate into the surrounding area after the victim dies. I don't know how it would effect a body that doesn't deteriorate."

"So your saying that there is a chance that I would revive just to die immediately afterward."

"That's one possibility though I doubt that you would have wished to attempt it." Spice replied.

They trio could have carried on talking for hours but they heard a crash followed a girls cries of outrage. Hearing that Spice disappeared out of the room leaving the other two occupants surprised. "Now there is a man that hasn't seen his child awake in forever." Ukyo muttered Ranma nodding in agreement as she stood to see how it was going.

As she approached the door to the room Herb was in two maids walked out of the room whispering among themselves. "I've never seen our lord show such affection to his child before." One of the maids said in disbelief.

"But that was when lord Herb was his son. Now that she's his daughter he probably feels he can be more open." The elder of the two stated before clamming up as she caught sight of Ranma.

Looking through the open door Ranma almost laughed at the shocked look on Herbs face as Spice held her in a hug tears streaming down his cheek. Looking toward the opposite wall Ranma saw Akane against it still unconscious.

"I'm so glad you're alive. I thought I had lost you." Spice said before he degraded to mumbling. Seeing the almost pleading look in Herbs eyes after the surprise wore off.

Tapping Spice on the shoulder he came back to himself as he turned toward Ranma with an irritated look on his face. "You're freaking her out."

"I'm sorry." Spice said as he released his daughter. "You look just like your mother." He added with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

This of course made Herb uncomfortable as she fidgeted under her fathers gaze. "Father I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations of me."

"I could care less about that. I'm just happy you're here now and safe." Spice said in a caring tone that caused Herb's long pent up emotions to surface as tears started streaming down her cheeks as Spice wrapped her in his arms in a comforting hugs. "There there let it out. It's all right now."

Almost in tears as well Ranma went to check on Akane who was beginning to stir. "You doing okay down there?"

"Ow." Was all he said as righted himself straightening himself out with a series of pops and cracks. "What happened?"

"The best I can figure is that you found unconscious in the wreckage of the Jusenkyo Preservation Society's base along with the rest of us. And your mate is over there greeting her father after eight years of being apart." Ranma answered leaning against the wall.

"My mate?" Akane asked before it dawned on him. "Oh that's right."

Herb's elfin like ears twitched at that. "Father what's he mean mate?"

"To save your life this young man whom until a short time ago was a natural born girl impregnated you to keep you from dying." Spice answered as Herb sent Akane a whithering gaze.

"Help me." Akane squeaked out as he looked into those emerald green eyes. For the first time Akane actually got a good look at her. Her hair was cotton candy pink that was hanging loose down her back falling just short of her knees. The bangs hung as a white streak down the right side of her body mingling with the rest of her hair. Standing just shy of five two Akane thought she was the most beautiful girl he had seen even in the unflattering dress she had on. '_No wonder everyone used to think I was a lesbian._' He thought as he took in the sight of the one that had become his other half.

"Like what you see?" Herb asked angrily.

"I'll save myself some trouble and not answer that for now." Akane answered before quietly adding. "I hope."

Spice placed a restraining hand on Herb's shoulder to keep her from tearing into Akane. "Calm down I wouldn't want my grandchildren to grow up fatherless because their mother killed him."

"Grandchildren?" Herb and Akane asked Herb's anger momentarily forgotten.

"Why yes." Spice said as he cleared his throat before beginning his explanation removing his hand a he did so. "If your mother was either human or demon you would be an only child if your father was of the opposite species. This is strictly from observation so there are most likely exceptions but they aren't known. However if the mother has the blood of both she always has anywhere from two to five children at a time. This seems to be the rule irregardless whom the father is."

***Crash***

Looking up Spice saw a new hole in the wall that Akane had flown through. Pinching the bridge of his nose Spice sighed as he began to get a headache. "I told you not to kill him Herb. Try to get to know him you might find out you like him."

"So that means that I'll have at least twins a well." Ranma said quietly as she laid hand on her flat belly.

"And I wish you luck on finding your mate." Spice told Ranma as he watched a fuming Herb.

"Thank you." Ranma a tear trickling down her cheek as Spice comforted her.

OOooOOooOO


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 43

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

Ranma discovered that she was unable to make full use of her ki while pregnant so after spending another week at Spice's palace till she felt well enough to travel for the next three months she traveled between the musk and the amazons. When she left the region the two nations where making headway toward a permanent peace.

"It's good to be back." Ranma stated as she and her two escorts stepped off the plane at Tokyo international airport. Akane and Ukyo had decided to stay in china for the time being.

"Big sister can Ling-ling and Lung-lung go husband hunting yet?" One of her young escorts asked.

"Ling-ling I've already said there isn't anybody in Japan that you would find worthy unless you decided to forgo the that old law that your husband has to defeat you." Ranma answered as she sighed heavily.

"Big sister is no fun." Lung-lung mumbled as she pouted. "Big sister already have husband so no have to search."

"What did you say?" Ranma asked somehow pulling off sounding angry and depressed at the same time.

"Sorry, sorry." Ling-ling and Lung-lung said in apology as they prostrated themselves.

"You're forgiven." Ranma answered a minute after regaining her composure.

The walk to the Neko Hanten was fairly uneventful excepting for Ling-ling and Lung-lung's incessant chattering.

"It's nice to see that you made it back safe and sound." Cologne said in greeting when she had a minute from the crowd in the now much bigger Neko Hanten.

"It's good to be back." Ranma said.

"I'm sorry about Ryoga it's not your fault though." Cologne said as she did her best to comfort the girl. Ranma's was only able to just keep herself from completely breaking down. "Please don't hold it in it's not healthy." Colonge said as she lead the girl into the kitchen. "And there's someone that will be able to help you more than I."

"Ranma?" A familiar voice asked as Ranma entered the kitchen.

"Mom?" Ranma asked in surprise when she looked up.

"I'm sorry. For everything." Nodoka said as she embraced her daughter. "I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for not listening to you and your father. And most of all I'm sorry for not seeing you as you are. My son. And my Daughter." At this last bit all of the pent up sadness from the last four months finally made themselves known as Ranma began for the first time in sixteen years to seek comfort in her mother's arms. "There there Mommy's here." Nodoka said as she began to cry as well.

Leaving them to themselves Colonge and the other Amazons and some of the Immortals continued their work around them. "Hey Mousse shouldn't you go check on your wife about now."

Looking at the clock on the wall Mousse nodded his head as he headed up to the upstairs apartments.

"How are you doing?" Mousse asked as he held his wife's long hair out of the way as he rubbed her back while she puked her guts into the toilet.

"I might not have thought this through." A tired Shampoo said after she rinsed her mouth out.

"You think?" Mousse asked slightly amused.

"If only you had just spit it out I wouldn't have gone to such measures." Shampoo answered smiling as her husband picked her up.

"You weren't helping by acting aloof and uncaring toward me."

"I was hoping that you would quit acting like an idiot and fight me to your full abilities."

"On another note how did you get a hold of one of the musk's secrets."

Shampoo had to smirk at this. "Two idiots couldn't keep their traps shut and gave me one of their store of books."

"Now you tell me." Mousse said he lay her on their bed. "I'd almost think you had a death wish. You're just lucky that Colonge knew what it was."

"If I couldn't have you I didn't want anybody and our laws wouldn't allow for any other way that I could see." Shampoo said as she drifted off to sleep.

"You crazy reckless girl." Mousse said shaking his head. "But that's what I love about you." He added as he kissed her on the cheek. Looking toward the window he saw a black dragon aparently sleeping on the balcony but the twitching ears gave away that he was very alert. "How's it going over there Daisuke?"

Daisuke answered with a quick growl as he scratched his nose. "Good we could use a break." Mousse answered with a sigh to which he got no response so he left.

"Well how was she?" Cologne asked as Yuki grabbed an entrée from her.

"She was fine. Sleeping right now. And it's quiet which is nice." Mousse answered.

Cologne answered with a quick nod. "More Seaweed Mousse." Okonomaru called from the other end of the kitchen as he was spinning his spatulas while cooking his okonomiyaki for a customer. "Good idea having us combine our two businesses by the way. Rent is so much cheaper."

"I'm just glad that you excepted my proposal. It benefits both of us."

"In more ways than one I agree." Cologne said as she watched Nodoka and Ranma leave as she had let them have time alone to get to know each other. '_It's nice to see that some people can realize that there are some things of greater import than their expectations._' She thought with a smile.

OOooOO

"I glad I can finally be with you mother." Ranma said somewhat contented and glad that Nodoka had excepted her for who she was.

"I'm glad as well thanks in no great part to your father's tenacity persistence and a few other stences I can think of." Nodoka answered with a chuckle. "Like the thirty meter long scroll he compiled that showed all of the instances where a hanyo survived long enough to have children and the family lines for each. It was enlightening to say the least. I never knew that there were that many who survived. But I didn't truly believe what he had to say till I looked at a few of the originals. Imagine my surprise to find out that I happened to be a descendant of one of them. It went a long way to explain the unusual hair colors that have been in my family."

"Hmm." Ranma mumbled happily as she leaned against her mother.

'_Truthfully I've always wanted a daughter. I'm glad I was able to make reparations with my child'_ Nodoka thought as she held her daughter.

OOooOO

"Good grief." Hiroshi mumbled as he looked around the corner of the onto the street. "Not only is Shiori not feeling well at the moment but she won't shrink to her smaller form." Hiroshi groaned as he leaned his head against the wall. It had started out innocently enough he was preparing to leave for his shift at the Neko hatin when Shiori lost it and ran out of the house before transforming and flying off. Hiroshi nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

"It's nice to be able to hold you like this again." Shiori said aloud speaking in human speech for the first time in over four months.

"Um Shiori it's great that you gained the ability to turn into your human form and all but tell me. Aren't you naked?" Hiroshi asked looking out into the street partly to make sure no one was looking and partly to keep his mind from going elsewhere.

"Why yes. Is that a problem?" Shiori asked in a sultry voice running a hand down Hiroshi's side causing a shiver to go down his spine.

Spinning around and removing his jacket in the same motion Hiroshi did his best to protect his girlfriends modesty. "No it's not a problem but I'm not ready just yet." Hiroshi said pausing as a peculiar scent caught his nose. "You're in heat aren't you?"

"Hmm." Shiori hummed out with a hungry look in her eyes as leaned her head against Hiroshi's chest.

Hiroshi took a good look at Shiori as she leaned into him. Her black cat ears peeked out of her black hair that now reached just past her waist. Below that were two tawny tails tipped with black twitching in frustration. "I'm sorry. I know I said I'd become your mate when you became able to retake your human form. But honestly I'd like to marry you first if you can restrain yourself for a day or two."

"I'll do my best. But I can't make any promises." Shiori answered with a grin as she looked up at him.

"Roof hopping it is then." Hiroshi said as he picked her up in his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he took off towards her parents home. '_I'm glad that Genma and Cologne have been teaching us martial arts or I wouldn't be doing this_.'

OOooOO

"Geez are you dense or just plain stupid Lotion?" Nabiki asked after watching the boy observe Ranma's arrival and departure.

"But Ranma is-." Lotion began before getting cut off by Nabiki.

"Ranma is already mated there is nothing more you can do to woo her so give up already." Nabiki said in rebuke. Lotion hung his head because he had been hoping that with Ryoga gone he could make Ranma his own.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 44

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

Ranma had cried herself to sleep in Nodoka's arms when a high pitched cry woke her causing her to bolt upright. "What's that?" Ranma asked looking around the park they were currently sitting in.

"That would be Daisuke sending out a warning to everybody and the signal that our help is needed." Nodoka answered as she began hurrying back to the Neko hatin Ranma doing her best not to outrun her.

On the other side of Nerima Hiroshi had just found clothes for Shiori when she morphed back into her full size demon form. "Are you kidding me?" Hiroshi yelled in frustration as he looked at the tattered remains of his jacket as he heard the call to assemble. Sighing he hopped onto Shiori's back like she was prompting him to. "Let's see what's come through this time."

OOooOO

Ranma and Nodoka arrived back at the Neko hatin just as the last customer paid before quickly leaving. "What's going on here?"

"For lack of a better word we are calling them hakai." Cologne answered amidst everyone else going somewhere that Ranma wasn't aware of.

"Destruction. Hm I don't like the sound of that." Ranma said as she followed Cologne into a room with plates of glass hanging from the ceiling. "Why are they glowing with ki?"

"You'll see in a few minutes seeing as you just got back you need to see what we're up against." Cologne said before turning toward the front of the room. "Ok Yuki Light em up."

"Lighting now." Yuki said as she laid her hands on the desk in front of her as they glowed blue with ki. Ranma was amazed as five of the plates lit up with a fog. As the fog cleared she could see Tokyo from five different perspectives all moving.

"What's this?" Ranma asked looking between the four screens.

"Simple Ki manipulation. Each of these panels is bonded with a specific person and thus allows us to see what they see and communicate with them." Cologne answered. "Hiroshi how are you doing?"

Static came from a speaker before it cleared. "Just peachy." Hiroshi answered.

"Sounds like it hasn't been a good day for you." Yuki said.

"That's putting it bluntly." Hiroshi answered as he touched down around Shibuya station. "And you are going love this."

"That's a big one." Cologne said looking at it.

"That looks like Godzilla." Ranma commented.

"They each have looked different. The last one looked like a Hammerhead mutant." Cologne said.

"Cologne I got something." Yuki called as the biggest plate of glass lit showing an aerial map of Tokyo. Two red dots could be seen one right at Shibuya station the other a short distance away. "This one is the hakai." Yuki said indicating the dot a little ways from the station. "But this is the portal it came through." Yuki said pointing to the other one.

"That's a first." Cologne began. "It's still open."

"Looks like that'll be where I'm headed." Ranma said as she walked to one of the non functioning plates and infused it with her ki allowing them to see what Ranma was seeing.

"Well I would expect nothing less from such an accomplished ki master." Cologne said.

"That's the best I got while I'm pregnant." Ranma said as she left Nodoka coming in shortly after.

"Where is she going in such a hurry?" Nodoka wondered aloud as she entered.

"Yuki on screen." Cologne ordered not for the first time annoyed that Yuki was the only who could make holograms on glass.

"Okay these blue dots represent our people currently out there." Yuki said indicating the five moving dots. "And these." Yuki explained for the others benefit as the noncombatants filtered into the room. "This red dot here is the portal used by the hakai." Yuki said bringing up a still shot from what Hiroshi saw. "And this is the current hakai." That earned a few whistles and wows. "Oh look Yoiko made it on scene."

OOooOO

"Hey Hiroshi are you going to keep jumping around or are you going to fight it?" Yoiko called from where he was as a water main had burst on his way over.

"Well sorry I'm not of any help but I can't control an element. This one is immune to my level of physical attacks and furthermore electricity doesn't seem to phase it much." Hiroshi called sounding a little on edge.

"Touche." Yoiko said as he started to draw water from the ground doing his hardest to not rip any pipes. After a minute of Hiroshi distracting it Yoiko had amassed sufficient water to envelop the creature. "Hit it now Shiori." Yoiko called after the water prison had been completed before the hakai could break free. Shiori complied shooting electricity into the water getting a cry of pain from the creature. Yoiko smirked at that but quickly changed his mind when he noticed that it had turned toward him and shot a black ball of energy that had electricity shooting off of it. Jumping out of the way the roof he had been standing on began to dissolve as if hit by acid. "That's new."

"Hey Yoiko." Yuki called through their ki link.

"Yeah?" Yoiko replied as he dodged the hakai's tail.

"You wouldn't have a thermos of hot water now would you?"

"Can't help ya."

"Drat." Yuki said before continuing. "Because it appears that your light photons should weaken it."

Before anymore could be said they heard a sonic boom followed by an explosion as Daisuke dove in and fired a black fireball charged with electricity. The hakai roared in agony as part of it's side was disintegrated. "That works to." Yuki said nonchalantly as the hakai made it's way back toward the portal being hounded by Daisuke.

As it was driven to the portal the Hakai it saw Ranma examining the portal it got a glint in it's eye. With a roar the hakai dove through the portal unfortunately for Ranma it's tail grabbed her as it went by dragging her through the closing portal as it completely closed behind her.

"How could you be so stupid sister that you'd let yourself be taken like that." Yoiko said mournfully as he fell on his knees in front of where the portal was.

"Yoiko?" Yuki asked telepathically.

"What do you want?" Yoiko asked angrily.

"This is just a hunch but I think that was intentional." Yuki said watching the glass plate that showed what Ranma was seeing as the hakai disintegrated in her field of view. A few minutes later Yuki collapsed from Ki exhaustion shutting down everything in the room.

"That means Ranma is either in a different dimension or very far away." Cologne commented as Lotion picked her up to carry her to one of the spare room. While Cologne went to the kitchen to brew a tea for replenishing ki.

"And what would bring you to that conclusion?" Nodoka asked slightly panicked.

"It's because she went into ki exhaustion much sooner than she should have. She has enough ki to hold five viewing mirrors plus an aerial map of Tokyo for eight hours." Cologne stated as she mixed the various herbs needed for her remedy.

"I see." Nodoka said calmly. "**Then explain to me how we are going to get my daughter home?**" Nodoka yelled as she began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down." Cologne ordered. "You won't help the situation by getting bent out of shape. Plus I've noticed with Ranma things work out in the end."

"I'm calm I'm calm." Nodoka said taking a few deep breaths.

"Good stay that way." Cologne said thinking. '_Truthfully I want to freak as well but we can't afford that_.'

OOooOOooOO

Blood guts gore bring it on.

Chris get off the Hellsing craze.

Hellsing Ultimate to be precise.

Fine whatever don't let anything from the show bleed into our story.

No guarantees there.

I like it just as much as you but you have to draw the line somewhere.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 45

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

'_Interesting world_.' Ranma thought as she snuck around staying out of sight.

Around her was an advanced city with human shaped things that paid her no mind partly because she was in umisenken. Ranma groaned again as her cloak of invisibility dropped yet again due to the ki fluctuations of her being pregnant. Still the citizens of this world didn't pay her any heed. Well mostly.

"Would you look at that?" Ranma heard someone above her comment. "Someone else showed up that has a fur covered tail." Looking up in surprise she saw two creatures in lab coats one looked like a turtle and the looked almost human if not for the pointed ears. Within seconds the fire kitsune was on the railing looking at them with burning eyes.

"Who else is here that looks like me?" Ranma asked angrily her six tails splayed behind her like a peacocks.

"We can't divulge that information to just anybody." the turtle man said putting up his hands in defense.

"I'm pregnant and on a short fuse right now. You don't want to see me angry." Ranma said evilly as she cracked her knuckles.

"No we don't." The pair said quickly as they began shaking uncontrollably.

"So take me to this person quickly." Ranma commands.

"Yes ma'am." The pair said as they shuffled away Ranma following close behind keeping her limited ki sensing open for other people so that they wouldn't cross paths.

"So why are you sending monsters to earth and Tokyo my home?" Ranma asked.

"We have just about extracted all of our natural resources so in the best interest of our own population we are taking the resources from other planets." The pointy eared scientist answered.

"So you're stealing the choice from other races about how they will use what has been given to them." Ranma stated a little ticked off.

"You make it sound like a bad thing when it's put that way." The turtle man said.

"It is. For the species you're making homeless. Or are you sending those monsters to kill us off first?"

"They are made to purge the planet of life forms. Tokyo has the highest concentration of beings that could stop us so get rid of them first and then everything else is easy." The scientist answered.

"Final question why are divulging information so easily?" Ranma asked

"You would kill us otherwise based upon your reaction and how quickly you took out our purger. We don't wish to die at this time." The scientist continued in a worried tone.

"I still might." Ranma threatened causing the two shiver in fear. A few minutes later found Ranma and her two guides entered a lab room with what appeared to tank of some type though only one was occupied. "She's like me." Ranma said in a whisper as she laid her hand against the glass of the fluid filled tank at the black haired girl with canine ears and a bushy tail she was only wearing what appeared to be a black sports bra and black underwear. '_She's been here awhile. Oh crap they called for reinforcements._' She thought as she quickly faded from view using the umisenken and quickly vacated the building heading for the portal site as the alarm was raised.

Before she made it to the site her ki shut down low enough she couldn't maintain her invisibility allowing her to be spotted by the alerted personnel. Unable to evade she was captured in a reinforced net that she was unable to break out of. "This is payback for what you put me and my partner through." The turtle scientist said as he injected her with something.

"I didn't blu ea." Ranma said as she passed out.

OOooOO

"Are you sure you can't connect? It's been two days since Ranma went through the portal and you should have recovered sufficiently to establish contact with her." Nodoka stated in frustration.

"Hey I'm only human and the distance is to great." Yuki replied heatedly.

"What difference does that make?" Nodoka asked rather loudly.

"Yuki let a cooler head explain." Cologne interjected bringing Nodoka's attention to herself. "Think of it in terms of a cellphone if you must. There is a tower or transmitter that sends a signal at a set strength. The cellphone or receiver receives and decodes it. They both are receivers and transmitters the tower being the more powerful of the two usually. In our operation Yuki acts like the tower and her range is very limited but because she's human the signal between her and Ranma remained connected till Yuki cut it off due to exhaustion unlike a cell connection. And she isn't powerful enough to reestablish a connection over that distance. Ranma however when she's at full strength can. And thus we can only wait."

OOooOO

"Great Ranma you had to go and get caught. Didn't you?" Ranma said to herself as she floated in the black expanses of her mind because she didn't feel like making anything. Well until a forest appeared and gravity took over causing her to land on her head. "Alright who made the mindscape?"

"Geez mom why are being so hard on yourself?" Someone that Ranma had never felt or heard before asked out of a blue mist. "Just improvise like your memories say you've always done."

"Who are you?" Ranma asked as the blue mist materialized into someone that looked like her in miniature excepting for the pink hair and only one tail.

"Don't rightly know seeing as I don't have a name as yet." The girl said as she walked up to Ranma. "Because I'm right here." She added as she laid her hand on Ranma's abdomen. "I'll be seeing you in a year or so me and my brother would rather not be in this place when that occurs." The girl said as she faded to a blue light that entered Ranma's body.

"I'll do the best I can Sakura." Ranma said a tear tracking down her face. "Then I'll find your father." She said a steely look in her eyes.

OOooOO

"This girl wasn't kidding when she said she was pregnant you know." One of the scientists said as he sat at the console that was collecting data among other things from the two occupied tanks in front of him.

"That other girl is still resisting our attempts to change her personalty." The turtle scientist stated as he adjusted a dial.

"Yeah and the red head is needing more sedative than I would have thought." His companion commented.

OOooOO

"So we just sit here and wait for her is that right?" Nodoka said with a forced calm.

"That's right besides we have other things to worry about. Oh and Hiroshi and Shiori are mated as of last night because she didn't wish to restrain herself anymore." Cologne said just as calmly an amused smile on her face.

"And her being in heat didn't have anything to do with it." Nodoka added sarcastically.

"It's possible that is the reason." Cologne answered.

"Has Ranma returned yet?" Genma asked as he walked into the Neko hatin.

"You missed her. She was here and gone to kami knows where as of two days ago." Nodoka answered sarcastically.

"Sorry I missed it." Genma said as he pulled a manilla folder from somewhere. "Not sure how much good this will be but here." He added handing her the envelope.

"I'll be the judge of that." Cologne said looking over the contents. "This will help us greatly till Ranma gets back with info from the other side."

"What's that?" Nodoka asked.

"The autopsy reports from the last few hakai." Genma answered crossing his arms.

"Ok that was actually useful." Nodoka said slowly in surprise.

"You doubted?" Genma asked quizzically.

OOooOO

"What are you doing?" Yuki asked her currently animal boyfriend. Daisuke groaned in frustration as he banged his chin against the roof hard enough to break some tiles. This caused Yuki to get worried about his well being. Daisuke hit his head hard enough that he put it through the roof knocking himself out.

"**Cologne I need help**." Yuki yelled frantically as she swung down off the roof into the Neko hatin.

"What is it child?" Cologne asked laying down a sheaf of papers on the table as Genma and Nodoka looked on.

"Daisuke knocked himself out and I don't know why." Yuki said her voice laced with worry.

"That is troublesome." Cologne said as got up to check on Daisuke. Arriving up on the roof Cologne did a quick examination. "He'll be fine we'll need to move him though." She told the distraught girl that had followed her.

OOooOO

"Where am I?" Daisuke asked before gasping and bringing his hands up to his face. "I'm human?" He asked in disbelief pinching a cheek. "**I'm Human**." He yelled ecstatically.

"Yay. You finally made it." An oddly familiar voice said nonchalantly as he clapped his hands halfheartedly followed by a quiet bellow in agreement.

"Who are you?" Daisuke asked pointing at the boy with the weird ears and a dragon.

"We are you." The boy with the weird ears answered. "We are the hanyo and dragon aspects of yourself."

"Hi nice ta meetcha. Now how to get out of here?"

"Well you're stuck here with us till you come to terms with yourself."

"Why?" Daisuke asked his hanyo self.

"That's why you're stuck in her dragon form." The hanyo Daisuke said. "You haven't come to terms with the fact that your are now half dragon and thus you are stuck in your full dragon form. Shiori has for the most part excepted it with help of her father. Her mother on the other hand needs a little bit more persuasion. But her father and Hiroshi seemed to be enough. But what is holding you back? That is the question."

"What do you mean?"

"There is one crucial thing you aren't letting go of that is keeping you in this form."

"And that is?" Daisuke asked his alter ego.

"I don't know. I'm you. I know what you know. Ya know."

Daisuke felt his right eye starting to twitch. He knew he did that to others but it was annoying when it was done to him. He suddenly stiffened as a thought hit him. '_Is it that subconsciously I have been worried that because I was half that I was no longer human so I truly did lose my humanity in the physical sense_.' Daisuke thought on this for a time and came to a decision.

"You have been able to resolve your inner conflict with yourself. Thank you." The hanyo Daisuke said a smile on his face as he faded. The dragon Daisuke moaned his agreement as he faded as well.

OOooOO

Daisuke slowly regained consciousness and realized he was in human form and lying in a bed. Well that wasn't quite true he was in his hanyo form. He sat up slowly looking around him he was in one of the bedrooms in the Neko hatin he felt another sensation that had been unknown to him for the last five months. Looking down he saw that Yuki was sleeping at his bed side holding onto his hand as if she expected for his touch to disappear at a moments notice. Which Daisuke realized could be anytime that he questioned his humanity. As Yuki didn't seem inclined to release him anytime soon he gently drug her next to him where she would undoubtedly be more comfortable. When she was next to him she released his hand and latched onto him causing his cheeks to heat up as he never truly realized how developed she had become till that moment.

OOooOO

"Ok Sakura I've seen you a few times in the last few days. Why then doesn't your sibling show himself?" Ranma asked her daughter as they enjoyed some mother daughter time in Ranma's mindscape sitting on a blanket under an oak tree overlooking a quiet lake drinking tea.

"Well to be honest he's shy about seeing you before he's born. Something about wanting to get to know you in the normal manner." Sakura answered setting down her tea cup.

"Well it's not like I can force him to see me at this time." Ranma said as she drained her tea. "I'm actually surprised that I'm speaking to you."

"Well that is one of my abilities. I can telepathically communicate with whomever I choose. Knowing you you would have gone mad under these conditions." Sakura answered. "And thank you for naming me before I was born."

"Well I had to call you something and that is what you reminded me of when I first saw you." Ranma replied as she lay down staring at the conjured sky. "How are the two of you coming with what I requested seeing as my ki is unstable while I'm pregnant."

"We're working on it mom." Sakura said before fading into a blue fog and entered into Ranma's mental body.

OOooOOooOO

Chapter done.

Is this story going to be finished anytime soon.

Well I'm hoping it will be finished soon.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Rumiko Takashi's work. Nor do I own the DBZ elements I use. Ok I do own this story and characters not in any of the series by the authors of said stories. Anything that sounds like someone else's work is purely coincidental.

Blessings in disguise Ch 46

"Talking"

**Shouting**

'_Thinking'_

*Sound Affects*

{Written Words}

' Memory '

(Chinese)

"I said I was sorry. But how can you say it's my fault it's your uncles." Akane yelled as he dodged ki blasts from his unwilling mate.

"Of course I can. It is your children I'm carrying!" Herb yelled as she threw a few more blasts for good measure the last one winged Akane allowing Herb to bean him on the head with a fairly heavy vase. This not surprisingly knocked him out.

In a huff Herb left their room which was theirs courtesy of her father Spice whom more or less forced it on her "Seeing as you're mated now you can't stay in your old room. As you are my heir you and your mate can have a few of the king's rooms on the condition that you two sleep in the same room, and try to get along." This played through her mind as she stalked from the room heading for the audience chamber.

"That's what he said. He can be so infuriating." Herb growled out when a thought struck her. '_He never acted like this while I was a boy. I see seeing as I'm permanently a girl he making up for lost time by getting to know his daughter_.' Herb thought with a laugh.

"Who is that?" An unfamiliar voice said from the chamber.

"Just my daughter passing by nothing to worry about." Herb heard Spice say. "Do carry on."

"Yes carrying on. We in Shanghai have determined that your people has become a liability." The ambassador stated.

"Explain something to me. How are we a liability?" Spice asked while Herb listened from the door.

"Due to your cease fire agreement with the Amazons your two civilizations are not keeping your numbers at a manageable level." The ambassador said as Spice raised an eyebrow in surprise. "As such I have been given the authority to offer a choice. First is for you and your ilk to leave this country without any resistance."

"And should we choose to resist?" Spice asked.

"You will face annihilation." The ambassador answered. Herb stiffened hearing this.

"Get out." Spice said in a quiet yet deadly tone.

"Pardon?" The ambassador asked.

"Leave if you wish to live!" Spice yelled lacing his voice with ki blasting the doors open with the force of his voice sending the ambassador flying against the wall across the hall.

"You will pay for this. Mark my words Spice you will pay dearly for this transgression." The ambassador said in disdain and not a little fear as he limped away.

Spice stood in the door glaring after him till he hobbled around a corner and kept his imposing bearing up for a minute more for good measure. Relaxing he turned to the door on the left closing it. "You know Herb you're lucky that alcove was there. Otherwise that door would have crushed you." He commented looking at the still startled girl.

Said startled girl fell into her fathers waiting arms. "What are you planning father?" Herb asked weakly.

"We are fleeing the country taking only the essentials." Spice began. "We are strong but the more modern chinese army is more powerful and better resources we be fighting a losing battle."

"How did you know what I was going to ask?" Herb asked looking up.

"I was young once too." Spice answered smiling.

"Ok that's enough of that." Herb stated as she pushed Spice away.

Spice quirked an eyebrow at her change in mood. "And what brought this on? Have you resigned yourself to being female?"

"More or less. It struck me as weird that you where acting differently toward me than I remembered. So I thought I might try giving into how this body wishes to act. But I've held onto my male identity for so long it's going to take awhile fully reconcile that part of myself."

"Is that why your mate is unconscious at the moment?"

"How'd you know?" Herb asked surprised.

"You just told me." Spice replied smiling. "Just remember he was born a female so he is in the same boat as you."

"Ok I'll try." Herb answered with a look of disdain.

"Now don't be that way." Spice said after catching her look. "In all honesty I really did want a daughter over a son."

Herb's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this revelation. "I always thought men wished for a son to carry on their line?"

"But I'm not most men now am I?" Spice asked before continuing. "Enough of that we need to gather our people and the Amazons and leave China by the safest route possible."

OOooOO

Lime and Mint were sitting in on the Amazon meeting with the Chinese ambassador sent to them as they and Ukyo had taken up residence in the Amazon village. Their send off while no less forcefull was a little more subtle.

The Amazon council was in agreement with Spice's proposal and joined with the musk as they fled china by way of Mongolia up through to Siberia where they found passage on a few different ships to Japan. Once there after much discussion with Cologne it was decided that they would open a chain of Neko hatin restaurants throughout Japan. Among other things a good number of the amazon warriors married musk warriors as they determined the amazon males weren't worth the trouble.

OOooOO

A year and a half passed in a rather boring fashion for Ranma as there really was nothing to do being in suspended animation as she was. The same couldn't be said for the rest of her family as six more hakai attacked each more powerful than the last. A little bit more of japan was destroyed each time but fortunately nobody was killed permanently. Yuki died once from extreme ki exhaustion. Yoiko died twice once from impalement and another time from blood loss. Daisuke, and Hiroshi both were dismembered a time or two but the mermaid flesh they had eaten allowed their limbs to be reattached along with reviving them. Shiori was banned from fighting due to her being pregnant.

The scientists on the dieing planet had made advances on their purgers by studying Ranma's physiology. Ranma thanks to the help of Sakura and her brother was able to hide the truly telling parts that would have spelled earths doom. It was a long slow process but Ranma and her two children where able to accomplish what they set out to do.

"Do you think it's because of her pregnancy?" One of the scientists on duty asked.

"What?" His partner asked in return.

"Is her pregnancy the reason why it's taking less sedative to keep her under?" The turtle like scientist asked.

"I see what you're saying. It's possible because the other girl is taking steadily more." The pointy eared scientist answered.

Unbeknown to their captors Ranma was faking being under at this time though it had been increasingly difficult for her to remain in her meditative state though she knew she couldn't break out to soon and thus get recaptured. '_Ok Kiddos now I need your help. We're busting out of here_.' Ranma thought as she left her mindscape. Though she didn't receive a spoken reply she knew they had started because her body became encased in crystal so she opened her eyes for the first time in more than a year.

"What is this?" One of the scientists asked in fear as all of the monitoring equipment suddenly went haywire. They watched in fear as the entirety of the holding tank suddenly crystallized and Ranma opened her eyes releasing a massive wave of ki shattering the crystal that now encased her.

Feeling just slightly groggy Ranma paralyzed the two by using a ki claw cutting their nerves not enough to kill them just that they couldn't use their arms or legs. "You won't die but there are fates worse than death. This is one of them." Ranma said with a straight face. "Now for your other prisoner." Ranma said as she smashed the glass causing a viscous fluid to flow out of the broken tank. After removing the breathing apparatus from the girls face Ranma picked her and made her get away as fast as she could. Seeing as you could definitely tell she was pregnant while still moving quickly it was slow compared to her usual pace.

Because no one had ever escaped before security was lax. That is to say it was nonexistent. Ranma was able to leave the building she was in as well as the city into the surrounding countryside which appeared to be failing farmland just up a ridge from this Ranma found a cave with a small stream. Now that she wasn't running she was able to actually learn about her unconscious companion seeing as her ki sight was inhibited by being held unconscious for eighteen months. "Wait a minute this ki is familiar." Ranma said aloud as she started to physically examine the girl. Physically she was a slight girl smaller even than Ranma herself. Though reading her ki she felt to be about the same age as Ranma if not slightly older. Ranma left for a short time to collect food the activity left her feeling exhausted because she hadn't moved in over a year on top of her time being near.

The other girl didn't awaken for three more days. When she awoke you could hear her stomach complaining from a mile away. "Hey your awake. Nice to have someone else like me to talk to for awhile." Ranma said smiling.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." The girl replied.

"Not a problem. Though I'm going to need your help to gather food because as you can see I'm pregnant so I'll be more or less useless shortly." Ranma stated.

"I see. So how far along are you?" The girl asked.

"Um I'm thinking almost twenty two months." Ranma answered.

"Huh? I thought gestation was nine months?" The girl queried in surprise.

"Uh no hanyo have a gestation of almost 2 years." Ranma answered slowly. "Something tells me you've been around nothing but humans."

"You could say that." The girl said eating slowly. "You know considering what went into this stew it's not half bad."

"I've had lots of practice. As well as making my own dishes." Ranma answered shrugging. Nodding the other girl stood shakely. "Been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yeah it has." The other girl answered as she went to wash. She returned shortly her hair dripping. "Could I feel?" The girl asked reverently after sitting for awhile.

"I don't see why not." Ranma answered from where she was leaning against the cave wall watching the fire and her companion.. The girl tentatively layed her hand on Ranma's swollen belly. After about a minute she felt two simultaneous kicks bringing a grunt of pain from Ranma. "Ok I really felt that one. But it almost seems like they're greeting you." Ranma said looking at her. "Just who are you?"

"I'm nobody of consequence." The girl said as she seemed to recede into herself.

Ranma spent the next two months doing what she could which due to her condition was much less than she would have liked. Her mysterious friend spent much of that time away from their hideout coming back every two or three days with supplies and clothes for Ranma whom as her time got closer found it increasingly difficult to move around as her two kits continued to grow which this close to the end they grew more quickly. "Where do you keep going?" Ranma asked in frustration one day as her companion being gone meant that the only one she had to talk to was Sakura.

"Just around." The girl answered uneasily.

"Sakura thinks you are someone I know. So who are you?" Ranma asked.

"Who's Sakura?" The girl asked stumped.

"She's my daughter." Ranma answered laying a hand on her belly. Then looking up with a steely look in her eyes "Now tell me. Who are you?"

"My daughter." The other girl said quietly as she leaned against the wall Ranma just picking it up.

"Wait. Are you Ryoga perchance?" Ranma asked looking surprised wincing slightly as a sudden pain hit her in the gut like it had for the last few days.

"Yeah that's me eternal lost boy and former magical pig." The girl now revealed to be Ryoga answered as she laughed dryly. "At least I used to be a boy."

"It's great that I found my mate and all but. I need a little help here!" Ranma screamed as another more intense wave of pain hit her along with the fact her water broke.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Ryoga yelled as she ran around in a panic.

"Calm down you need to take a deep breath and relax. Panicking gets you nowhere." Ranma said before screaming in pain as another contraction hit.

"Ok I'm calm." Ryoga said as she took a few deep breaths then Ranma screamed in pain again. "I can't be calm at a time like this!" She yelled on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Calm down collect some water and heat it. And take whatever extra cloth we have and put it in the water." Ranma commanded as she gasped for air before another contraction hit. Four grueling hours later and much panic on Ryoga's part found a tired Ranma nursing a hungry Sakura and their son who as the pair decided to call him Rikuo. Rikuo had chocolate brown hair with green highlights his ears matching this theme.

"Amazing that we created these two lives." Ryoga said in amazement.

"I wouldn't go around saying that while looking like a girl." Ranma said laughing.

"Hey I can't help it. I can't change back. Something about that herb that made you pregnant changed me into a girl and locked me."

"Technically you got me pregnant." Ranma replied.

"Fine but it was to save you from dying." Ryoga said indignantly.

"Because of consuming the mermaid flesh it wouldn't have killed me but a few times. That is till the toxicity is diluted to a non-lethal amount"

"Be that way. It saved you from a painful death." Ryoga answered in huff.

"Who said I was complaining it's not like we were going to be aging anyways."

"Weren't you just complaining about it a minute ago?" Ryoga asked now confused.

"What gave you that idea?" Ranma asked smiling. "We can continue this later I'm tired." Ranma added before falling asleep cradeling Sakura and Rikuo in her arms.

"Ok now that the three of you are safe I will finish my self imposed mission." Ryoga said as she left the cave.

During the prior four months Ryoga had been training to get herself used to her female body as that strangeness had caused her to be captured in the first place. She had also learned that she was the reason that this civilization had decided to attack earth as their new target. So to redeem herself she made the decision to stop or at least slow them down. First she got them clothes as she didn't like the idea of the two of them running around in nothing but underwear. Ryoga didn't want to reveal who she was to Ranma as yet so she spent as much time as she could away from her mate. The first thing she did was destroy the machine that created the portals to earth. '_Better to be stuck here than to continue to allow my home to be destroyed_.' Was her thinking to justify her actions.

Due to this their former captors sent creatures to kill them so that they could resume their work. Ryoga made sure that they couldn't harm Ranma as well as hindering their production. Now that she knew time was running out and she was confident in her control over her body she went to destroy the central computer system for the planet.

OOooOO

It had been four days since the twins were born and Ranma felt reasonably rested so she decided to reestablish contact with home.

OOooOO

Yuki was happy. Happy that she could spend time with her boyfriend. Happy that their had been no attacks for the last few months. Above all she was happy that her parents still excepted her for who she was after dieing and coming back to life to finding her mother sitting at her bedside in tears. She remembered it vividly as her mother had been holding her as if she was going to disappear. She was unable to dwell on it though as she suddenly got a headache causing her to fall over.

"Yuki are you ok?" Daisuke asked worried

"I'm fine its just that someone is finally calling home." Yuki answered smiling then grimacing as another wave of pain hit. "Just take me the command center Ranma is making a long distance call." Yuki yelled as her it felt like her head now had a vice squeezing it causing her to almost blackout.

Nodding Daisuke transformed into his dragon form and letting her get on his back before taking off heading for the Neko hatin as they were currently on the other side of Tokyo. The occupants of the Neko hatin heard a sonic boom pass by then as they watched Daisuke landed kneeling in a crater of his making in his hanyo form catching a seemingly unconscious Yuki in his arms.

"What's wrong child?" Cologne asked worried as Daisuke raced by.

"Ranma's calling." He called over his shoulder causing just about everyone else to drop what they were doing and go into a mad scramble to follow. Arriving at his destination Daisuke set Yuki down at her customary seat as she slowly laid her hands on the table bringing ki into her hands.

"Hello is anybody there?" Ranma asked as the glass for her plate lit up for the first time in a year and a half. She was met with a wild cheering as everyone in the room cheered for the fact that Ranma was still alive. "Ok apparently some people are glad to hear that I'm still alive." Ranma said with a giggle. Yuki let out a sigh of relief as her headache was now gone.

"Ranma it's good to hear your voice again. Am I to assume this means that your children are born?" Cologne asked as she couldn't see anything but black as Ranma had her eyes closed.

"But of course and if everything goes like it feels then you won't have to worry about the hakai for much longer."

"What does that mean?" Nodoka asked unable to hold back any longer.

"Oh hey mom. It just that Ryoga is taking care of it seeing as I currently can't do much at the moment." Ranma answered.

"So you've found Ryoga." Cologne stated.

"Yep she's doing fine." Ranma replied.

"I see. Then Mousse wasn't an isolated incident." Cologne said nodding

"What happened to Mousse?" Ranma asked worried.

"He now turns into a black cat. It appears that for couples with jusenkyo curses the male half are changed to have the same curse should it be different." Cologne explained.

"That's not entirely true because Ryoga is currently locked as a girl." Ranma stated.

"I see. That is a problem that quite possibly is uniquely your own." Cologne said as the screen flickered.

"Well it feels that Yuki is almost out of ki. So I'm cutting the connection see you later." Ranma said as the glow faded from the plate of glass.

Yuki for her part was gasping for breath as if she had just run a marathon. "Ok I'm beat." Yuki said after catching her breath before falling asleep right then and there.

"At least Ranma is doing well." Genma said from where he stood against the wall.

"That is true and Yuki can take a break for a day or two she earned it." Cologne said as the crowd dispersed nodding in agreement.

OOooOO

"You idiot that was our best chance of getting back home!" Ranma yelled as he chased down his currently female mate.

"I'm sorry I thought you could communicate with them!" Ryoga yelled in apology as she ran for her life Rikuo and Sakura looking on with wide eyes.

"That machine was the only reason that I could because it pinpointed exactly where Earth was. Now I have to waste precious ki looking for it!" Ranma yelled in frustration finally grabbing Ryoga.

"Yes well look at it this way now you should be able to change your form at will." Ryoga said trying to diffuse the situation holding her hands up in defense as she landed on her back.

"Yes well there is that thank you." Ranma said calming as he crossed his arms whilst he sat straddling his much smaller mate.

"Mama seeing as you're Daddy now. And Papa is Mommy. Are you going to be doing this?" The year old Sakura asked making a pretty telling hand gesture that caused Rikuo to turn female as he/she began blushing.

"Huh?" The couple asked confused then realizing their position leapt apart realizing what it looked like.

"I say we call a truce till we cool down a little. Don't want to get carried away in front of them." Ryoga said her face red as a tomato at being caught her ears plastered flat against her head.

"It's a deal." Ranma said not much better though still male because after Ranma had stopped lactating she changed into a he with out the ability to change back though he wished to.

What started this had been Ryoga accidentally completely destroying the portal generator while trying to open a portal as they didn't trust the natives. And Ranma found that it was the only thing that kept her/his link to earth open. The side affect was that it changed Rikuo's transformation trigger from water to an act of will. Not sure about Ranma and Ryoga as they were still locked.

About Sakura and Rikuo. Due to them having immortal hanyo parents and being the results of a forced union due to a little known chinese herb concoction that would have killed a normal woman. They matured at an extremely accelerated rate where as they should have only been at the age of one in development they where almost five. Rikuo had the power over earth and plant life thus was able to boost the local agriculture by adapting the plants to the more arid environment because the planet had been too aged for how old it's star was that and he inherited Ranma's curse. Sakura had control over the minerals found in the soil specifically the ones that create gems and crystals among other things.

The native populace seemed to be less inclined to take over other worlds. At least the commoners were. The higher ups on the other hand were more inclined to try taking over other worlds. Ranma and Ryoga for the most part kept them in check. Those that weren't didn't seem to stay around for long through no effort on Ranma or Ryoga's part. Their peacefull existence trying to get back to earth was not going to be able to carry on though as the leaders that disappeared had been gathering supporters to do away with Ranma and Ryoga allowing them carry on with harvesting other planets of their natural resources.

They had almost succeeded in destroying Ranma and Ryoga but were kept from doing so at the last minute by Sakura and Rikuo who's elemental power had an interesting side effect when combined. Sakura's power over crystals and Rikuo's power over plant life allows them to seal alive whomever they chose into a block of crystal including themselves which is what they did. They sealed their parents and themselves into a block of crystal just as a barrage of ki blasts impacted where they and their at the moment dead parents were. The resulting blast sent the block into space where it began heading toward the systems sun. It's course however was changed before it was affected by the stars gravity.

OOooOO

"Father why are you going so far to keep these people alive?" A confused Beldandy asked the Almighty.

"Because my child in the future a greiving boy will make a wish that I personally have chosen to grant. These people are the instruments by which I will fulfill that wish." The Almighty answered the inquiry.

"Thank you for sharing a little of your bountiful wisdom and foresight." Beldandy stated bowing.

"You're welcome my daughter. Now if I'm not mistake I do believe your husband is in need of your company." The Almighty said a smile on his face.

"Thank you father." Beldandy said returning the smile as she faded from the heavenly plane returning to Earth.

**THE END**

Or is it?


End file.
